


MCYT ONE-SHOTS [POLISH]

by HavenTM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Multi, Other, Plot, Plot Twists, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universe, slowburn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenTM/pseuds/HavenTM
Summary: One-shot'y/Two-Shoty/Three-shot'y opowiadające o losach Minecraft'owych youtuber'ów skupiające się na punktach widzenia ich własnych perspektyw, przemyśleń ale też i własnych doznań.«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»✄ Apokalipsa [1/2] ✔️✄ Przygoda w więzieniu [1/1] ✔️✄ Co to za uczucie? [1/1] ✔️✄ Zawodowe bohaterstwo [1/2] ✔️✄ Początki zawsze są trudne [1/1] ✔️✄ Przyzwać bohatera [1/2] ✔️✄ Pozostań w kontroli [1/1] ✔️✄ Potworna współpraca [1/1] ✔️✄ Przysposobienie losu [1/1] ✔️✄ Skrzydła [1/1] ✔️✄ ,,Drogi tato!" [1/1] ✔️✄ Moja przystań [1/1] ✔️✄ Jesteśmy rodziną [1/1] ✖️✄ Znajdując w tobie komfort [1/1] ✖️✄ Zmiana Tommy'ego [1/1] ✖️✄ Cześć skarbie! Zaskoczony? [1/1] ✖️✄ Więcej niebawem...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/5up, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. WPROWADZENIE

**Author's Note:**

> To samo opowiadanie możecie znaleźć na moim profilu na Wattpad'zie, gdzie to też wszelakie opowiadania będą się pojawiać tam pierwsze! Z góry przepraszam za moje niedoświadczenie, jednak jest to mój pierwszy raz korzystania z tej platformy, dlatego musicie mi wybaczyć wszelakie błędy jakie popełnię. 
> 
> Mój profil: @ZyczuKompas [MCYT ONE-SHOTS]

1\. Wszystkie opowiadania będą tutaj mojego autorstwa, zatem nie życzę sobie, by ktoś używał ich bez mojej zgody. Gdy moja inspiracja będzie skądś zaczerpnięta, napiszę o tym we wstępie rozdziału.

2\. Możecie podsuwać wszelakie pomysły na różne opowiadania! Postaram się wszystkich z nich wysłuchać, jednak nie obiecuję że wszystkie napiszę. Może być też tak, że będę mieć w planach, w nich coś lekko zmienić, ale wtedy napiszę o tym.

3\. Proszę o kulturę wypowiedzi, to że ktoś lubi jakiś dany _ship_ nie znaczy, że ktoś inny go musi lubieć.

4\. Co do _shipów_ , nie będzie ich tutaj. Jedyne jakie będę tworzyć to lekkie fluffy, (Może nawet mocne, bardzo je lubię) oraz jakiegoś rodzaju codzienne perypetie naszych bohaterów. **NIE** podejmuję się też w żaden sposób pisania jakichkolwiek scenek 18+.

5\. Wszyscy, nie ważne jaka sytuacja jest zawarta w opowiadaniu, posługują się jednym językiem, którym **NIE** jest angielski.


	2. Apokalipsa [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Każdy żył swoim własnym życiem, coś takiego jak Minecraft w tym świecie nie istniało, komputery jak i wszystko inne co obecne współcześnie owszem, jednak nie ta gra. W pewnym momencie, nie wiadomo skąd zaczęły na świecie pojawiać się różnego rodzaju potwory, które w ułamku sekundy rozsiały spustoszenie gdziekolwiek się pojawiły. Moi drodzy, rozpoczęła się apokalipsa, a ten kto będzie najsilniejszy ją przetrwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: George, Dream, SapNap  
> Uniwersum: Apocalypse AU  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Przemoc, wulgaryzmy  
> Świat: Coś na wzór Minecraft Story Mode, jednak trochę pozmieniany

\- Idź, idź, idź, idź, **IDŹ**!

\- **IDĘ, DOBRZE**?! - Wypowiadając te słowa, na moje nieszczęście lekko się zagapiłem, przez co nie zauważyłem przed sobą pewnego zombie, który tylko szedł po woli w moją stronę, czekając na szansę by mnie dorwać w swój uścisk.

\- SnapNap, uważaj! - Właśnie w tym momencie odwróciłem się, by zauważyć jak jestem zaledwie nawet nie dziesięć centymetrów od tego potwora, którego oddech niemalże mogłem poczuć na swojej skórze.

\- Kurwa! - Krzyknąłem w ostatniej chwili, gdy wyciągnąłem z swojej pochwy na plecach swój żelazny miecz, by wbić jego ostrze prosto w serce swojego przeciwnika. Ten tylko na mój gest starał się przez krótką chwilę złapać się za miejsce, w którym nadal tkwiła moja broń, aby w momencie mojego wyciągnięcia jej z niego, upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Wypuściłem powietrze w moich płucach chwiejnym oddechem, by zobaczyć z tyłu za siebie, jak radzą sobie moi przyjaciele.

George w swoich okularach próbował ile tylko sił mu było w rękach, by odeprzeć jakiegoś rodzaju atak pobliskiego mu zombie, kiedy Dream w tym samym czasie walczył z szkieletami odpierając ataki tarczą, na przemian lekko zbliżając się się do swoich przeciwników. Usłyszałem też w pewnym momencie jak coś za mną się skrada, by w błyskawicznym tempie się odwrócić i dostrzec pająka, który był już w trakcie wyskoku na moją osobę.

Ściskając jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio swoją broń w dłoni, pchnąłem ją całą swoją siłą przed siebie od góry, by później z powodzeniem udało mi się przeciąć swojego napastnika wpół. Odwracając się jeszcze raz, dosłownie kątem oka dostrzegłem coś, czego wolałem raczej w tej chwili nie widzieć, a co na nasze szczęście było jeszcze dość daleko.

_Niestety takiego szczęścia nie miał Dream._

\- **DREAM** **, UWAŻAJ**! - Krzyknąłem na całe swoje gardło ostatkiem sił jakie były w moich płucach, by ten po uporaniu się z szkieletami odwrócił się za siebie i ujrzał tego zasranego zielonego potwora, który już był w trakcie samozniszczenia.

\- Dream, padnij!! - Głos George odbił nam się obydwu w uszach, by raptem parę sekund później mogliśmy zauważyć jak nasz kumpel wyciąga strzałę z swojego kołczanu, by naciągnąć ją w kilka chwil na swój łuk i strzelić z sukcesem w zbliżającego się coraz bardziej do nas potwora. W miejscu gdzie był, pojawiło się trochę prochu, który bez wachania karmelowo włosy jednym ruchem dłoni zebrał do swojego podręcznego worka. Kiedy jednak zauważyłem, że nasz kolega nie przyszedł tu sam i miał ze sobą swoich kolegów, mogłem to niemalże poczuć jak moje źrenice się momentalnie zawężają.

\- **Chłopaki, wiejemy stąd**! - Oni tylko bez słów sami spojrzeli w punkt, gdzie tkwił mój wzrok i zgodnym chórem zaczęliśmy biec ponownie przed siebie, w nadziei, że i tym razem uda nam się przechytrzyć śmierć.

\---

Przesunąłem tylko na powrót lekko swój własny miecz, by zaraz po tym zdjąć z swoich pleców plecak i położyć go zaraz obok mnie, niemalże go tym samym rzucając. Dream w tym samym czasie był na zewnątrz, jak na ten moment zamieszkałej przez naszą trójkę jaskini w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś drewna i przy dobrych wiatrach jak mu się uda zapewne prowiantu. Na to drugie jednak, nie liczyłem aż tak bardzo, niemalże wszystkie zwierzęta które pozostały albo się gdzieś ukrywały, albo tylko nieliczne przetrwały i zdołały wychodzić za dnia, by się posilić. Potwory jednak nie szczędziły nawet nich, jeśli nie mogły w pobliżu znaleźć jakiegokolwiek człowieka, albo innego źródła pożywienia, atakowały nawet zwierzęta, praktycznie nic z nich nie pozostawiając. Zdążył się nawet czasami takie sprzyjania losu, że w akcie panicznego zapotrzebowania na żywność, a w przypadku zombie na białka, potrafiły zaatakować jednego z swoich, by później wszcząć pewnego rodzaju wojenkę w grupie, której się trzymały.

W pewnym momencie najstarszy z naszego małego jak na ten moment, grona przyjaciół, dołożył do widniejącego przed nami ogniska kawałek drewna, by ciepło które emitowało jeszcze trwało. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie w pewnym momencie, by tylko po chwili odwrócić nasz wzrok.

Szczerze, to nie było tak, że nie dogadywałem się z George'm, jednak to nie było też tak, że byliśmy w tym momencie na najlepszych stosunkach. Zanim to całe fiasko z tymi potworami wybuchło zdążyliśmy może nie poważnie się pokłócić, ale nieźle posprzeczać, co teraz zostawiało po sobie dość niezręczną pustkę w miejsce jakichkolwiek naszych rozmów.

Spuszczając swoją głowę, złapałem się moją dłonią za miejsce gdzie był mój kark i lekko westchnąłem. _Teraz albo nigdy_ _SapNap_ _, postaraj się_ , powiedziałem sobie w głębi duchu i już byłem w połowie układania sobie w myślach swojego własnego monologu, którym mieliśmy zacząć rozmowę.

\- Hej. - _Kurwa_. To, to nie miało tak wyglądać. Kiedy ją w głębi karciłem się za to, że nawet normalnej rozmowy z swoim znajomym nie umiem nawiązać, nie zdążyłem zauważyć, jak ten z dala od mojego wzroku patrzy się prosto na mnie, przy czym lekko się uśmiechając. Jego uśmiech owszem, może i był słabo widoczny, lecz na szczęście jak później dosłownie przez kilka sekund udało mi się dojrzeć szczery.

\- Hej. - Odpowiedział nagle, tym samym zwracając na powrót całą moją uwagę na niego. Tkwiłem swoje spojrzenie w jego oczach, nim zdążyłem tylko nieusłyszalnie parsknąć pod nosem ze śmiechu.

Z początku żaden z nas nie wiedział co się dzieje, jednak później po prostu daliśmy ponieść się emocjom i obydwaj cicho cichotaliśmy pod nosem.

\- Jak tam? - Zapytałem wraz z momentem kiedy udało mi się chociaż nawet minimalnie uspokoić.

\- Chyba dobrze. - Mówiąc to, skupił się na tańczących przed nami płomieniach, które z każdą kolejną chwilą dodawały nam nie tylko wcześniej wspomnianego wrażenia ciepła, ale też poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Przystosowałem na trochę i przypomniałem sobie wszystko to, co zdołało się wydarzyć w minionych tygodniach. Najpierw ogłoszenie jakiegoś wybuchu, w jakim kraju niestety już nie pamiętam, wcześniej nie zwracałem na takie szczegóły uwagi, czego szczerze teraz żałuję. Po tym doszło kilka dni totalnej ciszy, zupełnie nic ze strony mediów nie było słychać, zupełnie tak jakby rząd po prostu uciszył tego kto pozwolił na wyciek tej informacji, aby raptem dwa dni później rozpoczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Nagle pojawiający się znikąd pożar pochłonął praktycznie wszystko, a kiedy ktoś próbował w niego wejść, by chociażby ocalić jakiegoś członka swojej rodziny, sprostał się z szokującym widokiem. Podobno pośród toksycznego dymu oraz zawalonych budowli można było natrafić na najróżniejszego rodzaju potwory, które tylko czekały na to, by skrócić twój marny żywot.

Wszystko stało się tak nagle, nikt nie był na to w zupełności gotowy, zwłaszcza ci, którzy chcieli żyć po prostu swoim własnym, spokojnym życiem... Teraz nie ważne gdzie się ruszysz, zniszczenie oraz te najróżniejszego rodzaju potwory są wszędzie, istnieją nawet przypuszczenia, że nie wszystkie zostały odkryte i tylko czekają na to, aż ktoś je w końcu odnajdzie, w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach tego świata.

\- Sap?

\- Huh? - W jednym momencie podniosłem swoją głowę, tak by ta była na wprost tej mojego przyjaciela. Teraz jednak, jego mimika wyrazu nie była taka promienna, jak to było jej w zwyczaju bywać w dawnych czasach.

\- Wszystko okej? - Na jego słowa nagle poczułem jakby opuściły mnie moje wszystkie siły, które dotychczas udało mi się w sobie zebrać.

Moje ciało przeszył w jednym momencie zimny dreszcz, po którym to nastąpiła chwila niepewności oraz zrezygnowania. Teraz jak się nad tym poważnie zastanowić, czy z moją rodziną wszystko w porządku? Czy mam jeszcze do kogo wracać? Nie wiem. Cholera, nie wiem, a to dalsze życie w niepewności sprawiało, że coraz bardziej jedną stopą zbliżałem się do tej cienkiej granicy nie wartej przekroczenia zwaną bezsilnością. Czy kiedyś przeszło mi przez myśl żeby dać się bez walki tak po prostu zabić tym wszystkim bestią, które tylko na to liczą na zewnątrz? Nie, nie jestem aż takim głupcem. Nawet przez chwilę przez głowę nie przebiegła mi taka myśl, jednak w momencie kiedy się w końcu dowiem czy wszyscy moi bliscy nie żyją, nie mam bladego pojęcia, czy nadal będę w stanie się temu opierać.

\- **SapNap**? - Poczułem jak jego ręka bez żadnego ostrzeżenia chwyta mnie mocno za moje ramię, tym samym zmuszając mnie do wyrwania się z moich przemyśleń i własnego labiryntu.

\- Hej, hej, spójrz na mnie. - Zrobiłem tak jak mi kazał i niemalże natychmiast spotkałem się z jego błękitnymi oczami, w których to mogłem dostrzec swoje własne odbicie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, wyjdziemy z tego cało. - Nawet nie dając mi czasu na reakcję, by pod wpływem swoich własnych i jak zapewne też moich emocji, poczułem jak ten mocno mnie przytula.

Z początku nawet nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, w końcu niecodziennie okazujemy sobie jakiekolwiek czułości, ewentualnie tylko w formie żartów, nigdy nic nie było brane przez nas na poważnie. Lecz teraz... Teraz to był ten moment, kiedy najwyraźniej każdy z nas w odpowiednim dla niego momencie potrzebował tych kilku prostych słów, skierowanych w jego stronę: ,,Będzie dobrze", by dać upust swoim emocjom. Nie poczułem nawet kiedy, a po moich policzkach zaczęły się mozolnie spływać słone łzy, które bez żadnych skrupułów po prostu płynęły, a każda z nich w robiła to w swoim własnym tempie.

\- Wiesz... - Zacząłem najpierw cicho, lecz później już nabrałem większej pewności siebie i bardziej podniosłem swój głos. - Jesteś fatalny w pocieszeniach. - Mówiąc to, odepchnąłem go od siebie i tylko obserwowałem to, jak jego twarz zmienia się w dość śmieszny dla mnie, jak to z Dream'em miewaliśmy to nazwać, kaprys udawanego zdradzenia (Jak można wywnioskować dość często George musiał go używać, żebyśmy nadali mu aż nazwę).

\- No wiesz, ty co! - Wraz z wypowiedzeniem tych słów złapał się za miejsce, gdzie jest jego serce i skierował swój wzrok w górę, tym samym dodając swojej pozycji bardziej dramatycznego napędu sytuacji. - To ja tu się staram, aby cię pocieszyć, w ty mnie odrzucasz?! - Odsunął się ode mnie na te kilka metrów i nasunął na oczy swoje białe, przeciwsłoneczne okulary. - A ja cię miałem za przyjaciela, to koniec z nami SapNap! - Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, nie na długą chwilę udało mu się zachować powagę, ponieważ dosłownie w jednym momencie wybuchnęliśmy już naprawdę pożądanym śmiechem, który zapewne obudził by niejednego, a może nawet jakąś pobliską wioskę, gdyby taka w pobliżu była.

Gdy już trochę się uspokoiliśmy, a nasze emocje i tak nas nie opuściły i pozostawiły po sobie dla nas dość przyjemne rodzinne ciepło, zebrałem się w sobie, by powiedzieć coś, co zapewne już dawno powinienem mu powiedzieć.

\- Dzięki, że jesteś George. - Nawet nie podnosząc wzroku, by zobaczyć jego reakcję, po prostu nadal wpatrywałem się w wejście od jaskini oraz widok granatowego, ciemnego nieba, na którym widniało mnóstwo konstelacji.

\- Dzięki, że jesteś SapNap. - Słysząc te słowa, poczułem jak wewnątrz mnie, coś się momentalnie ściska, by w później zacząć się uwalniać i dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie jestem jednak na tym świecie sam, bo mam moich przyjaciół.

Trwając razem i będąc przy sobie te dobre pół godziny, która szczerze minęła zdecydowanie za szybko, w pewnym momencie usłyszeliśmy pewnego rodzaju kroki. Nie czekając za bardzo na to, co zrobi każdy z nas, chwyciliśmy bez chwili zawahania najbliższą broń jaka tylko zdołała być nam najbliżej pod ręką, co w moim przypadku okazało się być moim miotaczem płomieni, a u mojego kumpla jego nieodłącznym łukiem.

Kroki zaczęły być coraz to głośniejsze, a powietrze wokół nas wraz z ich zbliżaniem się coraz gęstsze. W tej chwili, nawet po naszych kilku minutach ciszy, byliśmy gotowi na wszystko, nawet z brutalnością zaatakować to, cokolwiek na nas wyskoczy bez ostrzeżenia.

To coś zbliżało, się. Nasza wyobraźnia nas już całkowicie zdołała ponieść, a w naszych umysłach od początku zaczął się malować portret pewnej wysokiej, ponad trzymetrowej postaci, która tylko czeka na to, aż nasza czujność opadnie, by nas zgładzić.

Była już blisko, a za sobą niosła coraz potężniejszy zapach krwi oraz jakby jakiejś mieszanki metali, która drażniła nasze nosy z każdą chwilą.

Już tutaj jest, czeka, wychyla się zza rogu, by ukazać swoje oblicze, którym jest--

\- **Dream**!! - Krzyknąłem z George'm razem, gdy tylko z odmętów ciemności wyłonił się nie kto inny, aniżeli nasz przyjaciel, który praktycznie nigdy nie zdejmował swojej białej maski, na której namalowany był jakimś czarnym przedmiotem dość szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ho Ho, wystraszyliście się mnie? - Zapytał nas żartobliwie, tym samym uwalniając z siebie swój charakterystyczny odgłos jakby się dusił, który szczerze z początku naszej znajomości z nim nas porządnie zaniepokoił. Później dopiero dowiedzieliśmy się, że to po prostu jego własny, odmienny sposób na uwalnianie swoich emocji, więc po prostu zostawiliśmy to tak jak jest, nie ruszając tego tematu za bardzo.

\- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. - Odpowiedział na tą całą sytuację mój kompan, z którym przesiedziałem większość dzisiejszego wieczoru, czy też nocy.

\- Dobra, spokojnie, najważniejsze jest to, że Dream wrócił, prawda? - Już nawet nie wiem, czy próbowałem uspokoić samego siebie, czy też jednego z moich przyjaciół. Powiedzmy po prostu, że na chwilę straciłem wszelaką kontrolę nad swoimi własnymi siłami, myślami oraz panowanie nad tym co robię, a mój mózg pragnął dojść do tylko jednej, prostej rzeczy na ten moment: spokoju.

Kiedy usłyszałem zaraz obok mnie coś, co bardzo brzmiało jak zaczerpnięcie głębokiego wdechu, a później wypuszczenie go, na moją twarz wkradł się mały uśmiech. Nie był on za bardzo widoczny, ale to dobrze, powiedzmy, że chociaż przez chwilę zapragnąłem zatrzymać czas oraz zacząć cieszyć się chwilą, spędzoną razem z moimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Dobra, dobra, siadajcie, mam dla was coś, co może wam się spodobać. - Z naszych przemyśleń (Moich i własnych George'a) wyrwał nas dźwięk głosu Dream'a, który na dany moment wraz z wypowiedzeniem tych słów w dość tajemniczy sposób trzymał swoję ręce w kieszeniach od kurtki.

Wraz z momentem kiedy usiedliśmy, no i przede wszystkim odłożyliśmy na bok swoje bronie, sprostaliśmy się z widokiem tego, iż najwyższy z całej naszej trójki siada w wolnym miejscu na wprost ognia, tak, że po jego lewej stronie znajduję się ja, po prawej George, a on sam do wejścia od groty jest odwrócony plecami.

\- Panie i panowie... - Powiedział to trochę spowolnionym tempem, by jak się domyślić wywołać u naszej dwójki poczucie tego, że mamy się spodziewać od niego czego dużego, albo nawet jakiejś ciekawej i interesującej rzeczy. Kiedy sięgał do wcześniej już wspomnianych kieszeni, teraz po woli zaczął z nich coś wyciągać. Na początku, nie mogliśmy się dopatrzeć, co też tam on mógł mieć, lecz kiedy ujrzeliśmy pewnego rodzaju pobłysk, który generuję dany przedmiot, nie mogliśmy uwierzyć w to, co możemy za chwilę zobaczyć.

\- Czy to jest...? - Słychać było w głosie błękitnookiego, że jemu samemu jakby nagle zaczyna brakować tchu, ponieważ nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, że to mogłoby być to, o czym nasza dwójka myśli.

\- A-a-ah! Dokładnie moi drodzy, oto przed wami...! - Czuliśmy jak po naszych plecach po woli pojawia się i przechodzi zimny dreszcz. Nie wiedzieliśmy już kompletnie czego mamy się spodziewać, ale byliśmy w tym momencie pewni, że cokolwiek by to było, nie zawiedziemy się. - Ta-daaa!

Chwila ciszy, która nastała przyprawiła nas o jeszcze większe dreszcze, aniżeli dalibyśmy je po sobie poznać, a to wszystko tylko dlatego, ponieważ przed nami mogliśmy ujrzeć książkę. Nie była ona jednak byle jaka, a zaklęta. Podobno na świecie było takich kilka, a każda z nich posiadała niesamowite i unikalne zdolności, które jeśli dobrze się je wykorzystało mogły wspomóc daną osobę jeszcze bardziej, aniżeli już jest.

\- Nie wierzę... - Odetchnąłem tylko lekko, nadal nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego cudeńka. To niesamowite, jedna z takich ksiąg jest warta na rynku fortunę, a my właśnie tak po prostu trzymamy ją teraz sobie w dłoniach i pokazujemy ją sobie na wzajem.

\- Niesamowite. - Dodał krótko George, by później wysunąć jedną z swoich dłoni do przodu oraz dać oznakę Dream'owi, czy mógłby dostać szansę na dotknięcie jej.

Ten natomiast z kolei, łapiąc się za swój własny podbródek i pochylając do przodu swoją głowę, sprawiał wrażenie jakby musiał poważnie się nad tym zastanowić, jednak tym samym trudno nam było z jego twarzy cokolwiek odczytać, a to wszystko wina już wcześniej wspomnianej noszonej przez niego maski, która zasłania mu praktycznie całą twarz. W pewnym momencie jednak, zanim zdążyliśmy się w ogóle obejrzeć, ten niemalże od razu znalazł się obok George'a oraz był gotowy na to, by razem z nim obejrzeć zawartość tej księgi. Zanim jednak to zrobił, skierował się w moją stronę i poklepał miejsce, które było obok niego. Nie musiał długo czekać na moją reakcję, ponieważ natychmiast zrobiłem to, czego ode mnie oczekiwał, by tylko szybciej dowiedzieć się co też może być ukryte w tej książce.

\- No, otwieraj! - Popędził naszego kumpla, nazywany przez nas czasami żartobliwie okularnik, który jak można było zauważyć, tak samo mocno jak ja nie mógł się doczekać, by odkryć, co jest w środku.

\- Już, już, spokojnie! - Kiedy Dream wypowiadał te słowa, dokładał wszelkich starań, by ukryć jakoś swoją własną ekscytację w swoim głosie oraz śmiech, ale na nasze szczęście nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze, dzięki czemu w końcu mogliśmy się też dowiedzieć co on sam czuję w stosunku do zaistniałej sytuacji. - Liczymy do trzech i otwieramy, raz! - Skiwnęliśmy razem z chłopakiem niebieskiej podkoszulce do siebie i daliśmy sobie tym samym do zrozumienia, że weźmiemy udział w tej małej zabawie.

\- Dwa!

\- Trzy! - Wraz z momentem kiedy to powiedziałem, Dream otworzył dosłownie w jednej chwili księgę, by naszym oczom z początku okazał się oślepiający blask, a zaraz po nim...

\- Woah... - Udało nam się tylko usłyszeć z ust George'a, kiedy w końcu dostrzegliśmy to, co było zapisane na kartach.

\- To... Jakieś pismo? - Odpowiedziałem z niepewnością, kiedy zacząłem jednocześnie przejeżdżać swoim własnym palcem po jak mogłem wywnioskować linijkach tekstu, które wraz z momentem kiedy zostały one przeze mnie dotknięte, nabierały takiego samego blasku jakim emanuje sama książka, by tylko zaraz później zgasnąć.

\- Niesamowite... - Dodał krótko i zwięźle łucznik w naszym małym zespole i sam zaczął naśladować moje ruchy, by w odpowiedzi od przedmiotu uzyskać taki sam efekt. - Nie ciekawi cię, kto to stworzył?

\- Wiesz, niby tak, ale coś mi się wydaję, że raczej nie dowiemy się kto był twórcą tych ksiąg. - Rzuciłem jeszcze raz po moich słowach okiem na całą wiadomość, która niemalże byłem pewny, że zawiera w sobie jakieś sekrety oraz pewnie odpowiedzi na niejedną rzecz. - Spójrz na to, wszystko zapisane jest w jakimś zapomnianym języku, wątpię żeby raczej ktokolwiek, kto ją stworzył jeszcze żył. - Odwróciłem swój wzrok, by tylko podkreślić swoją własną teorię o tym. Z jednej strony rzeczywiście miałem ciche nadzieję, że może jednak ten, kto spisał całą swoją wiedzę oraz zawarł ją w tych tomikach jednak nadal żyje, ale z drugiej, nie chciałem też dawać sobie jakichś złudnych nadziei na to, że kiedykolwiek odkryjemy, co też skrywa otwarta przed nami książka.

\- To pismo galaktyczne. - Nie dowierzaliśmy własnym uszom temu, co też przed chwilą usłyszeliśmy. Dream wiedział co to za pismo? Niby skąd, czy jest to może jakiś jeden z jego ukrytych sekretów, bądź też talentów? Chwila, za dużo pytań na raz, musimy trochę przystopować.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - Zapytałem z nadzieją, że jednak się nie przesłyszałem i dobrze zrozumiałem informację płynąca z ust mojego przyjaciela o tym, że jednak jest w stanie odczytać i zrozumieć, to co zostało tam napisane.

\- To... To pismo galaktyczne. - Spojrzeliśmy razem z George'm na siebie po raz chyba już setny w tym dniu, jednak teraz nasze spojrzenia były przepełnione nadzieją oraz radością, że coś w końcu od tych kilku dni od wybuchu tego totalnego chaosu, w końcu nam się udało. - Jestem w stanie rozczytać kilka liter, ponieważ zazwyczaj jak kupowałem potrzebne mi rzeczy na targu niektóre z worków z przedmiotami do robienia mikstur, miały na sobie właśnie takie etykietki, a na nich było właśnie zapisane wszystko w tym piśmie, ale...

\- Ale...? - Wtrącił tym razem George, który tak samo jak ja był zdziwiony chwilą tego zwątpienia, która była obecna w głosie czysto teoretycznie najodważniejszego z nas.

\- Ale wydaję mi się, że niektóre z liter zostały poprzestawiane..? - W tym momencie powiedział to tak, jakby pytał samego siebie, a słowa które mówił już nawet dla niego przestały nabierać jakiegokolwiek sensu. - Chyba, że nie... - Przez te kilka lat, które razem z błękitnookim zdołaliśmy z nim spędzić, jesteśmy bez problemu po pewnych sygnałach, które nam daję stwierdzić w jakim jest nastroju. Dlatego teraz też, obaj byliśmy pewni tego, że jest zestresowany zaistniałą sytuacją oraz boi się o to, by nas nie zawieść.

\- Dream. - Powiedział George stanowczo, wyrywając go jakby z jakiegoś transu, w który niepostrzeżenie i bez naszej wiedzy wpadł, zatracając się w swoim własnym, błędnym kole porażek i złych doświadczeń. - Będzie dobrze. - Opierając swoją własną rękę na jego ramieniu, zmusił go jednocześnie do tego, bu ten zwrócił na niego całą swoją uwagę, ale jednocześnie też miał większe szanse na to, iż to co chcę mu powiedzieć, dotrze do niego i być może nawet weźmie sobie to do serca. - Pamiętaj, że nie musisz dla nas rozczytać tego co jest na tej książce, nie zależy nam na tym, a wręcz przeciwnie, możesz potraktować to jako swoje własne hobby, by dowiedzieć się co jest tam napisane. - Na początku jego poważna jak przez cały ten czas twarz, nagle złagodniała, by po chwili do swojego gestu dodać drugą z jego dłoni i położyć ją na tej Dream'a, która przez cały ten czas nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr z kart podtrzymywanego przez niego tomiku.

\- Właśnie Dream, pamiętaj że nie musisz nam nic udowadniać, ani nic dla nas robić, dla nas liczy się po prostu to że z nami jesteś. - Pogratulowałem sobie w głębi duszy za dobrą tego rodzaju przemowę, która nie zdarzała mi się zazwyczaj dobrze wyjść i sam też poszedłem w ślady swoich przyjaciół i dołożyłem swoją rękę do ich.

\- Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy tutaj tylko po to, by sobie razem pomagać i wspierać, a tylko to się dla nas liczy. - Po tych słowach, obydwaj mocno przytuliliśmy najwyższego z naszej gromadki, nie czekając nawet na jakąś konkretną reakcję z jego strony i czekaliśmy na to, aż on sam w końcu coś zrobi i zdecyduje się na odnalezienie w tym wszystkim.

On natomiast, tylko najpierw stał w bezruchu przez parę dobrych sekund, jakby na coś czekał. Kiedy w pewnym momencie jakby rozpromieniał, bo w końcu to, czego tak bardzo pragnął zostało przez niego osiągnięte, przytulił nas jeszcze mocniej, niemalże tak, że zaczynało nam brakować powietrza i zaczął się głośno śmiać, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że książka, która była dla nas jeszcze niedawno taka cenna, upadła na ziemię, zbierając przy okazji jakieś mniejsze drobinki kurzu. A my natomiast... My natomiast tylko odwzajemniliśmy jego akt braterskości, którym nas obdarzył. Wydaję mi się, że to co teraz liczyło się dla nas wszystkich to nic innego, aniżeli radość. Radość, która wypływała z naszych serc, ponieważ cieszyliśmy się tym, że mamy siebie.

\--- **BONUS** \---

\- To jak je nazywamy?

\- Słucham? - Zapytałem, patrząc najpierw na siebie, a później to kolejno w stronę George'a, który najwidoczniej był tak samo zmieszany nagłym pytaniem naszego kolegi jak ja.

\- No wiecie, te średnie, wybuchające, zielone... - Zaczął jak widać dość nieporadnie opisywać potwora, którego niemalże od razu skojarzyłem po tym jak z jego ust padło słowo "wybuchające".

\- Potrzebują jakiejś nazwy? - Tym razem pałeczkę w zadawaniu pytań przejął George, który jak można wywnioskować na samą myśl o tych potworach dostawał ciarek, ale nie dziwiłem się mu. Nie były one za przyjazne, nie mówiąc już o tym, że ich jeden wybuch bez porządnej zbroi, bądź też okrycia byłby w stanie znieść nas z powierzchni naszego świata w mgnieniu oka.

\- No jasne, że tak! - Odparł zbuntowany Dream, jakby to co przed chwilą powiedziała było jakiegoś rodzaju jasnością, by zaraz później kontynuować. - Przecież nie będziemy się drżeć na siebie, ,,EJ, UWAŻAJ, TEN ZIELONY WYBUCHOWY IDZIE W TWOJĄ STRONĘ!", za długie to i za bardzo nieporęczne. - Na utwierdzenie się w swoim zdaniu jeszcze tylko skrzyżował ręce w miejscu swojej klatki piersiowej, tym samym podpierając nas do ściany i do poddania się, bo już obydwaj dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że tą walkę przegraliśmy.

\- Nie wiem, ogórki? - Rzuciłem żartobliwie, nabierając jednocześnie dosyć głupkowatego uśmieszku i zwracając się z swoją wypowiedzią w stronę całego pomysłodawcy, który kazał nam wysilić swoją kreatywność.

\- Boooo! Wymyśl coś lepszego! - Wraz z wypowiedzeniem tych słów uniósł swoje ręce w górę, tym samym jakby zaczynając naszą małą "wojenkę" na coraz to głupsze nazwy, które od tej chwili leciały praktycznie na prawo i lewo, a każda kolejna coraz to bardziej idiotyczna.

\- Czychacze!

\- Czychacze? Proszę cię! Co one, czychają na twoje dupsko w trawie?!

\- O ho ho! A żebyś wiedział, co w takim razie proponujesz!

\- Oooo, uwierz mi, że w ciągu pięciu sekund jestem w stanie wymyślić coś lepszego!

\- Tak, no to dawaj, zobaczymy!

\- Proszę bardzo, moja nazwa to, moja nazwa to--!

\- Creepingi??

\- Tak, dokładnie, Creepingi--! Czekaj, co? - Jak do tej pory krzyczący na mnie Dream spojrzał w stronę George'a, który podrzucił mu ten pomysł, a ja zaraz po nim zrobiłem to samo.

\- Poważnie? Nie chcę żeby te ogórasy kojarzyły mi się z street dancing'em w pierwszej kolei rzeczy. - Odparłem jakby lekko zbity z tropu, co jednak później się zmieniło kiedy tylko po usłyszeniu i przeanalizowaniu użytych przeze mnie słów, sprawiło, że najwyższej z nas jak to mu było w zwyczaju zaczął wydawać odgłosy jakby w czajniku zaczęło się gotować, a George tylko przybrał jeszcze więcej odcieni czerwonego na twarzy, które i tak już nieźle zostały zamaskowane przez jego okulary.

\- N-Nie! Bardziej mi chodziło tutaj o zapożyczenie z angielskiego słowa, **creepy**! - Powiedział cały sfrustrowany, co tylko jeszcze moim zdaniem stawiało go w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji, ale już zdecydowałem się go tak nie dręczyć za to, że dzisiaj mi pomógł.

\- Hmm, to w sumie ma jakiś sens... - Odpowiedział w końcu nasz prywatny, przenośny czajnik na wodę kiedy to jak widać skończył już gotować w sobie tą wodę i się uspokoił.

\- Ehh, czy ja wiem... - Mówiąc to pozwoliłem mojemu ciału lekko się odchylić, by zaraz po tym momentalnie się podeprzeć od tyłu swoimi dłońmi tak, żebym się nie wywrócił. - Creepingi to dość nieporęczne słowo, nie będę kłamać. - Skierowałem swój wzrok w górę, gdzie też mogłem po raz kolejny w dzisiejszym dniu zacząć obserwować spadające i osuwające się po ścianie po woli krople wody, które świadczyły o tym, że w przebywanym przez nas miejscu jest dość wilgotno.

\- No, ma rację, trochę za długie, a końcówka ''ing'', rzeczywiście może sprawiać problem z wypowiedzeniem ich nazwy w nagłym momencie. - Powiedział Dream, tym samym zwracając nasza uwagę na ten mały szczegół, co tym razem sprawiło, że i ja zdecydowałem się na poważnie podejść do tematu.

\- Hmm, Creepy, creepy, creepy, creep-y... - Można było usłyszeć jak w kółko błękitnooki powtarza dane słowo, w nadziei, że w końcu uda mu się wpaść na jakiś konkretny pomysł, który usatysfkacjonuję naszą pozostałą dwójkę.

W pewnym momencie, jakby nagle mnie olśniło, a to w sumie można też zawdzięczyć temu, iż nasz kochany kumple zdecydował się na ciągłe mówienie tego słowa w kółko i w kółko. Zerwałem się nagle do pozycji siadu tureckiego, na co tylko chłopaki dziwnie się popatrzyli, ale nie zwracając na nich uwagi zdecydowałem się podzielić z nimi swoim pomysłem.

\- A co powiecie na **Creep-ery**.

Oni natomiast, nawet przez chwilę nie musieli zacząć się zastanawiać, kiedy to gwałtownie wydali z siebie okrzyki swojej aprobaty skierowane w stronę przed chwilą wymyślonej przeze mnie razem z nimi nazwy.

\- Wooo, stary! - Zaczął najwyższy z naszej trójki, by zaraz po tych słowach złapać mnie za ramię i przybliżyć moją osobę do niego. - Widzisz? Jak chcesz to umiesz! - Krzyknął jeszcze raz, tym samym wprawiając mnie w ten sam stan radości i euforii, w którym on sam się znalazł, poprzez nakręcenie się taką zwykłą głupotą.

\- No, naprawdę nieźle, SapNap. - Dodał na dobitkę tego wszystkiego nasz drużynowy okularnik, by tylko po chwili dopytać się pewnej rzeczy. - Skąd ten pomysł żeby dodać końcówkę " **ery** "? Szczerze spodziewał bym się raczej takiej kreatywności od Dream'a, aniżeli od ciebie. - Zwracają się do mnie, tak samo jak ja wcześniej nabrał takiego samego podstępnego wyrazu twarzy, który w tym samym momencie był lekko wyzywający i czekający tylko na to, aż dam się lekko wciągnąć w to małe wyzwanie, które mi rzucił.

\- Ej, wypraszam sobie, jak chcę to też potrafię na coś konkretnego wpaść! - Próbowałem powiedzieć wymienione wyżej słowa przez śmiech, co chwilami niekoniecznie mi się udawało, ale ma szczęście udało mi się dokończyć zdanie bez problemu. - A co do twojego pytania, pomyślałem, że skoro nagle na świecie pojawiły się potwory, to czy nie jest to przypadkiem jakby nadejście nowej ery? - Mówiąc to, złapałem się za swój własny podbródek i przez krótką chwilę zacząłem rozmyślać nad tym, jak ubrać swoje własne myśli w słowa tak, żeby moi przyjaciele to zrozumieli. Kiedy w końcu pozbierałem wszystko do kupy, z zadowoleniem zdecydowałem się na kontynuację swojego monologu. - Jeśli tak, po prostu pomyślałem, że ciekawie by było dodać końcówkę '' **ery** '', na znak tego, że zaczyna się nowa, która jeszcze nie wiemy co nam przyniesie.

Kończąc swoją wypowiedź, wzruszyłem lekko ramionami, a na mojej twarzy można było bez problemu dostrzec widoczne zmieszanie połączone z głupawką, która jak widać jeszcze mnie nie puściła i coś mi się wydawało, że jak na razie też nie miała takiego zamiaru, by mnie od siebie uwolnić.

\- Wooo, SapNap myśli z sensem, rzeczywiście nowa era, co kolejne, nagle użyjesz mózgu? - O nie, tego za wiele!

\- Ja ci dam zaraz! Ja zawsze używam mózgu, to wasza dwójka jest za bardzo prymitywna żeby zrozumieć moje rozumowanie! - Wypowiadając to, rzuciłem się jednocześnie na George'a, który był odpowiedzialny za powiedzenie wcześniejszych słów. Kiedy wylądowałem na nim, zaczęliśmy się w pewien sposób siłować, ale uśmiech nie znikał z naszych twarzy, co świadczyło naszemu obserwatorowi o tym, że robimy to wszystko dla żartów.

To i tak jednak nie powstrzymało go od wkroczenia do akcji i włączenia się do naszej małej "bójki", co sprawiło tym samym, że każdy z nas miał po dwóch przeciwników, których musiał jakoś "pokonać''. W dosłownie jednym momencie można było usłyszeć nasze głośne śmiechy oraz momentami dość nietrafne wyzwiska kierowane po kolei do każdego z nas, ale nie przeszkadzały nam za one za bardzo, w tym momencie, pragnęliśmy poczuć się jak dzieci, którymi nawet byliśmy.


	3. Przygoda w więzieniu [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy TechnoBlade dowiedział się o tym, że do jego celi ma wkroczyć nowy zawodnik, który podobno nie był nikim innym aniżeli samym nieuchwytnym DR3AM'em, sytuacja zaczyna nabierać coraz to ciekawszego obrotu. Ponieważ co może się stać, kiedy do jednego pomieszczenia wpuścicie najprawdopodobniej jednych z dwóch najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w całym świecie, przecież nic złego... Prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: Dream, TechnoBlade  
> Uniwersum: Rzeczywistość  
> Wiek: 12+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy

TechnoBlade nie należał do ludzi, którzy cieszyli się z byle powodu. W swoich latach młodości owszem, uzyskiwał miłość od swojej rodzicielki oraz ojca, jak każde dziecko, które było wychowane w normalnej rodzinie, jednak to nie było to, czego tak naprawdę pragnął. Nie mówimy tu jednak o miłości od drugiej osoby, ponieważ to nie o to tu chodziło. Jemu raczej bardziej zależało na, jak to niektórzy w jego sąsiedztwie zwykli mawiać, _znalezieniu w swoim życiu odpowiedniego grama szaleństwa, by to nabrało różnorakich barw_. Wyobraźcie sobie też ich zdziwienie, kiedy to dowiedzieli się, że ich kochany i praktycznie nigdy nie stwarzający nikomu kłopotów (No, może poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, jak każdy młody dorastający mężczyzna) chłopiec, wyrośnie na jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych i ściganych przez cały kraj czarnych charakterów.

Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się drodzy państwo! On, mały praktycznie udający przez cały czas bezbronnego oraz ciekawego świata młodego człowieka, stał się kimś, przed kim drży praktycznie cały naród. Cóż takiego też zrobił nasz antagonista? Tak naprawdę, nic aż tak złego. Wbrew pozorom nie zabił nikogo bez powodu (Jak sam też o tym sądzi), ale i na ten temat są najróżniejsze teorie spiskowe, które rzekomo miałyby negować jego zamiary. Nie posunął się też on do takiego czegoś jak kradzież, ponieważ ten dobrze wiedział, że jego własny honor nie pozwoliłby mu na zabranie czegoś komuś bez pytanie nawet najmniejszej rzeczy. Co w takim razie musiał dokonać, by jego akcje doprowadziły go do miejsca, w którym teraz się znajduję? Cóż, odpowiedź niby prosta, ponieważ do jego pozycji, głównym czynnikiem, który spisał go na straty nie był ktokolwiek inny aniżeli same destrukcję, które dawały o sobie znać niemalże w każdym miejscu, w którym to się pojawił.

Ot właśnie wcześniej wspomniane słowa, niegdyś tak bardzo bliskich mu przyjaciół powiodły go do tego, kim dzisiaj był oraz kim się stał. Życie pełne swobody oraz różnorakich kolorów, które nieustannie poczęły się zmieniać było kuszące, ale jak niektórzy mówili, nie warte swojej ceny. Owszem, dawało ono satysfakcję, ale do tej pory ci, którzy zdecydowali się na pójście właśnie tą ścieżką, nie zaznawali swojego słodkiego smaku triumfu na długo.

_Poczucie_ _wyższości nad innymi było jak narkotyk._

Wystarczyło zmrużyć powieki dosłownie na chwilę, by zaraz później zdać sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo dany człowiek potrafił zatracić się w temu słodkiemu zapachu rzekomo tej lepszej przyszłości, która to później okazywała się być niczym innym, aniżeli tylko marzeniami głupca. Jakież też musiało być zdziwienie wielu ludzi, którzy nawet nie znali osobiście Daniela*, kiedy mogli momentami z podziwem patrzeć na to, jak nawet na sekundę nie daję się poddać hipnotyzującemu wpływowi całej tej ochoty na urozmaicenie swojego własnego życia takimi wybrykami.

Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie, a każdy w pewnym momencie, czy to bardziej łagodnie, czy też twardo, będzie musiał zejść na ziemię. U pewnego punktu, swojej podróży niszczenia wszystkiego naokoło oraz nawet notowania licznych aktów podpalenia (Na całe szczęście, oczywiście tylko pustych budynków!), czyichś własności, wrażenie nieuchwytność i przede wszystkim wolności, kiedyś musiało się wreszcie skończyć. Dnia trzynastego października, godzina około czwarta dwadzieścia trzy, Daniel "TechnoBlade" Watrott** został w końcu schwytany na próbie podłożenia bomby, przejęty przez policję i postawiony przed sądem z oskarżeniami, które jasno za siebie mówiły, że raczej na długo nie wyjdzie z więzienia.

Tak właśnie zaczęła być pisana jego własna historia, której to przecież on sam, a nie kto inny jest panem. Kiedy w końcu został wprowadzony na teren więzienia, w którym to pisane mu było spędzić dwadzieścia pięć lat, z zawieszeniem na trzy, niemalże nie mógł się doczekać momentu kiedy to już z niego wyjdzie, by wrócić do robienia tego co kocha, czyli siania destrukcji. Jego status społeczny w tym budynku, chyba był jednym z tych który został wybudowany najszybciej, jaki ktokolwiek widział. Porządek do szeregów innych skazanych w tym miejscu nie musiał być przekazywany siłą, chociaż niewiele też w kilku momentach tego brakowało, żeby też tak właśnie się stało. Lecz jednak na szczęście innych, nie doszło do jakiegokolwiek rodzaju bójki. Techno był niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, a najlepiej wiedzieli o tym ci, którzy podjęli z nim jakiekolwiek próby walki. Nie musieli długo czekać na to, żeby zaznać odczucia porażki oraz przerażenia, które się nich trzymało, od momentu kiedy tylko nawet ujrzeli coś podobnego do twarzy swojego przeciwnika.

A teraz proszę bardzo, jesteśmy gdzie jesteśmy oraz czekamy na to co może się stać. Właśnie takim oto przysposobieniem losu TechnoBlade dowiedział się, że po około kilku miesiącach "mieszkania" już w tym miejscu, dostanie pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna swojego nowego lokatora, który o dziwo, może nie być takim prostym przeciwnikiem do pokonania jak się spodziewał. Z początku sam nie wiedział kogo ma się spodziewać, inne miejskie płotki takie jak między innymi Skeppy nie stanowiły dla niego zagrożenia, a można nawet powiedzieć, że nie raz, czy też dwa udało mu się nawet nawiązać z nim współpracę. Jakież też musiało być jego zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się że jego towarzyszem w tym brudnym i zimnym miejscu, nie będzie ktokolwiek inny aniżeli sam DR3AM, o którym to podczas swojego pobytu dowiedział się znacznie więcej, aniżeli byłoby mu to potrzebne. Okazało się bowiem, że tytułowy DR3AM, bo tak też zaczął się podpisywać pod swoimi dziełami kiedy policje docierały na miejsca zbrodni, nie był nikim innym, aniżeli zwykłym złodziejaszkiem, wandalem, który dopuszczał się różnych skandalicznych uczynków, a co gorsza, płatnym zabójcą. W głowie się nie mieściło też Danielowi, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu też spotkać się z kimś, kto potrafi ubrudzić sobie ręce i nawet nie będzie się tego jakoś szczególnie z tym ukrywał, a wręcz przeciwnie, nawet podpisze się pod swoim _arcydziełem_ , jak to pogłoski mówiły, że mówił tak na swoje ofiary. Zachowanie takie jak jego przyprawiało osobowość Daniela, nie tyle co o strach, ale też obrzydzenie, albo zwykłe zdegustowanie, które kierowanie było głównie w niechlujny sposób radzenia sobie z swoimi problemami naszego delikwenta. Zostawianie po sobie więcej śladów niż powinno nie było w stylu Techno, on zawsze starał się być niemalże nieuchwytny i pozostawiać po sobie tylko to, co chciał żeby było widziane.

Teraz jednak, nie miał za wiele do rozmowy w tym temacie. Gdyby były to pewnego rodzaju negocjacje, z jakimś gangiem, zapewne od razu bez chwili zawahania wziąłby sprawy w swoje ręce i inni nie mieliby tutaj za wiele do rozmów. Teraz jednak, jest w więzieniu, gdzie warunki jak się okazało, stawia tutaj policja. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, przecież i tak nie będzie długo tutaj gościł, prędzej czy później uda mu się stąd wydostać, a wszyscy naokoło dobrze o tym wiedzą, że jego aktualny spokój jest na pewien sposób ciszą przed burzą, która tylko czeka na odpowiedni moment żeby się rozpętać. On natomiast tylko, siedzi teraz i czeka na moment, aż w końcu w skromne progi jego celi, wejdzie jak dotąd jeden z tak samo jak on najbardziej rozpoznawalnych ikon w podziemnym świecie.

\---

\- Masz nowego lokatora Techno, może tym razem na więcej niż na dwa dni. - Ach tak, jeden z klawiszy, który jako jedyny nie bał się w jakikolwiek tak zwanie "podskoczyć" do Daniela, a był nim tak dokładniej Wilbur, ale też dla niektórych swoich przyjaciół Will. Z początku TechnoBlade nie miał zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób się z nim komunikować, czy nawiązywać głębszych relacji, ale po chwili przebywania w tym miejscu, spostrzegł, że oprócz niego, praktycznie nikt inny nawet nie chcę się zbliżać do niego, czy też kilku z gorszych tutaj więźniów.

Daniel wiele razy próbował mu powiedzieć, że przez swoją bezmyślność i takie sielankowe podejście do życia zginie z ręki ludzi, z którymi to tak bardzo pragnie nawiązać dobre kontakty, ale jego to za bardzo nie obchodziło. Dalej kierował się jakimiś swoimi wewnętrznymi zasadami, których raczej Techno nie miał zamiaru poznawać, mimo iż sam ich pasjonat, wiele razy mówił o tym, że to nie jest problemem dla niego zdradzić, czym tak naprawdę kieruję się w życiu.

\- No! - Wykrzyknął znowu Wilbur, zwracając tym samym moją jak i osoby, która nagle pojawiła się przed nim całą uwagę. - Przywitajcie się panowie! - Zdejmując jego kajdanki z rąk, wepchnął go lekko do małego pomieszczenia, w którym teraz się znajdowaliśmy już we dwójkę, by w jednym momencie później zasunąć za sobą kratę oraz zakluczyć ją na kilka różnych sposobów. Poprawił jeszcze swoją czapkę tak, żeby ta była naciągnięta bardziej na jego brązowe włosy i trzymając ją jeszcze przez te kilka sekund, dodał krótko na koniec kilka słów od siebie zanim odszedł. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał przychodzić tutaj żeby was rozdzielić, czy też wsadzić do izolatki, zatem postarajcie się dojść do wspólnego porozumienia! - Mówiąc to, jeszcze spojrzał na nas przez kilka ułamków minut, uśmiechnął się w naszą stronę porozumiewawczo, aby później zostawić nas samych i zająć się najprawdopodobniej swoimi własnymi sprawami.

Zmierzył wzrokiem swojego współlokatora, z którym udało mu się wylądować w tym małym pomieszczeniu. Włosy w kolorze dość mocnego, brudnego blondu, zwykłe pomarańczowe ciuchy z numerem, które były wręczane każdemu z więźniów po przybyciu, no i przede wszystkim jego maska, która zawsze była przy nim obecna, nie ważne gdzie się ruszył. To aż dziwne, że mu jej nie zabrali, skoro policja i tak już zapewne zdążyła zrobić mu wszystkie zdjęcia, które były potrzebne im do katalogów, w razie jego ucieczki. Cóż, sam Daniel też posiadał jedną taką maskę, ale jego własność znacząco różniła się od tej, którą miał na sobie jego towarzysz. Podczas gdy jego, była zwykłą maską świni, z zaostrzonymi i dość dobrze uwypuklonymi detalami szczęki tak, by sprawiała wrażenie o wiele groźniejszej, aniżeli mogłoby się wydawać, tak okrycie twarzy DR3AM'a nie było niczym innym aniżeli samym zwykłym prostym czarnym uśmiechem, namalowanym jeszcze najprawdopodobniej jakąś tanią farbą na zwykłym prostym białym tle. Nie wiedział, czy też koniecznie chcę z nim zaczynać jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Nie był tutaj żeby się socjalizować jak już wcześniej wspominał, czy też robić wszelakie inne rzeczy tego typu. Z drugiej też strony, skoro wylądował w jednym pokoju z możliwe, że jak do tej pory jednym z równych mu zawodników oprócz jego przyjaciela Ph1lzY, może to jest właśnie ten dobry moment na to, by nawiązać jakieś stosunku, chociażby te dyplomatyczne na czas ich tutejszego pobytu.

\- Widzę, że mówili prawdę o tym, że wielki TechnoBlade został w końcu złapany przez policję i wsadzony do pierdla. - Oh, a cóż to za buntowniczy zew? Czyżby Daniel wyczuwał w powietrzu chęć rywalizacji? Nie, przecież nie może być, nikt nie był mu równy, nie ważne jak bardzo się tego starał dokonać... Chociaż może?

\- Oh, w takim razie co tutaj robi też ten wielki DR3AM, o którym też tak wiele słyszałem, że ucieka z miejsca zbrodni szybciej, aniżeli została ona popełniona? - Żeby pokazać swój efekt wielkości, specjalnie zeskoczyłem z jak do tej pory okupowanego przeze mnie górnego, łózka, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z moim gościem. Niestety, nie dało mi to jednak za wiele, gdyż okazało się, że mężczyzna przebywający ze mną w moich skromnych progach, był niemalże tego samego wzrostu co ja (Co było też dość szczerze dość nieoczekiwanym, gdyż ja sam zdołałem osiągnąć nawet ponad lekko metr osiemdziesiąt siedem centymetrów!), a głównie właśnie to był jeden z głównych czynników, który sprawił, że mój gość nie był w stanie wywnioskować, z kim właśnie udaje mu się zmierzyć.

Chłopak, który też jak udało mi się wywnioskować mógł być niewiele młodszy ode mnie, albo nawet w moim wieku, skrzyżował tylko swoje ręce, a jego twarz na ponów przybrała dość wyzywający oraz cwaniakowaty uśmieszek, który tylko zachęcał mnie bardziej do podjęcia wyzwania, które mi rzucał. Muszę jednak przyznać, że nie często zdarzało się coś takiego, że jakaś osoba była w stanie sprawić, bym to pochłonął się z nią w wir jakiegokolwiek rodzaju walki, która w tak krótkim czasie poruszyła we mnie nawet moje najmniejsze gruczoły odpowiadające za wytwarzanie adrenaliny. Ekscytacja przepływała po woli przez moje żyły, które tylko czekały na to aż w końcu, jak to zwykle odniosę zwycięstwo, w ten czy inny sposób. Czułem się na powrót jakbym był na jakiegoś rodzaju polu walki, lecz tym razem nie związanego z walką na broń, ale też słowa. Trudno wyjaśnić te emocje, które najwyraźniej przez ten czas były we mnie jak do tej pory uśpione, ale też w jakiś dziwny i specjalny tylko dla mnie sposób, cieszyło mnie też zaznanie tego uczucia. Starałem się najbardziej jak było mi to tylko dane, by ukryć na mojej twarzy oraz w oczach wszelakie znaki moich uczuć, co jak do tej pory wychodziło mi bezbłednie, zatem teraz też raczej nie miałem z tym problemu. Problem jednak była wspomniana wcześniej już kilka razy maska. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się jak bardzo potrafiła wyprowadzić ona stojącą na wprost osobę z równowagi oraz wzbudzić w drugim człowieku nawet przez chwilę chęć wyzwolenia swojej woli. Dla przeciwnika DR3AM'A, nie było to w najmniejszym stopniu mądrym posunięciem, gdyż z tego co zdołałem o nim usłyszeć, wystarczyła nawet sekunda stracenia gruntu pod nogami, by też był on skory do ataku oraz tym samym momentalnego wygrania pojedynku (Jeśli można to tak nazwać).

Oblizałem lekko tylko koniuszkiem języka swoje usta, które zdążyły się zeschnąć i pozwoliłem swoim mięśniom bardziej się naprężyć, by przygotować się do ewentualnej walki, która miałaby nastąpić w razie zbyt gwałtownego wzrośnięcia napięcia. Odczekałem dosłownię parę chwil, by jeszcze raz na szybko przeanalizować i odpowiednio dostosować swój wybór słów do mojego rozmówcy, by tylko jednocześnie czekać na moment, aż zacznie swoją wypowiedź.

\- Wiesz, wbrew pozorom to właśnie ja z naszej dwójki znalazłem się w tym piekarniku poźniej, więc uważam, że to właśnie mi tutaj należy się punkt za wygraną. - Oh, tak. Właśnie na taki nagły zwrot oraz obrót akcji czekałem. Nie powiem, miłą odmianą było w końcu móc porozmawiać z kimś, kto jest można powiedzieć zaledwie kilka szczebli niżej ode mnie na tej drabinie hierarchi, która panuje w tym mrocznym, podziemnym świecie. Analizując po kolei każde jego zdanie, starałem się doszukać nawet tych najdrobniejszych kruczków, które pozwoliłyby mi odwrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść. Zważałem na to, że osoba stojąca przede mną zna swoją własną wartość oraz jest w stanie być tak jak ja, kilka kroków przed swoim oponentem. Mimo wszystko, to ja tutaj byłem tym, który rozdaje karty, a rozgrywana przez nas gra będzie się odgrywać na moich zasadach.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytałem unosząc lekko swoją głowę oraz obrócić swoje własne oczy tak, jakby to patrzyły na niego właśnie z góry mimo naszego podobnego wzrostu. - Cóż, pragnę ci jednak przypomnieć DR3AM, że to ja z **naszje dwójki** jestem dłużej na tym rynku. - Składając swoje ręce na delikatny znak krzyża za siebie, wyprostowałem się najbardziej jak tylko było mi to dane oraz kontynuowałem swoją wypowiedź. - Nie wpominając jeszcze o tym, że to ja jestem na jednym z pierwszych miejsc w podziemiu, co daje mi ewidentną przewagę nad twoją osobą, zatem uważaj z kim zadzierasz.

Czułem to. Czułem jak tak bardzo pożądane przeze mnie napięcie zaczyna narastać, co przyprawiało mnie w mój wręcz wyczekiwany stan radości oraz ekstazy, który przynosiła zo sobą coraz to więcej odczucia wyższości oraz tego, że to właśnie ja pociągam tutaj za sznurki. Moje serce biło coraz szybciej, a było to czymś, co próbowałem wyciągnąć z praktycznie wszystkich moich pojedynków, które jak do tej pory zdążyłem rozstrzygnąć. Nagle jednak proszę! Nie wystarczyło nawet dziesięć minut przebywania z tytułowo sławnym ,,Najszybszym'' oraz tak samo jak ja najskuteczniejszym graczem, bym poczuł coś, co było nawet głównym powodem, dla którego to też zostałem tym kim dziś jestem.

\- Cóż, może i tak, ale to właśnie dlatego, że to **TY** jesteś tu lepszy, nie sądzisz, że powinieneś mimo swojego wieloletniego doświadczenia znaleźć się w więzeniu nieco później ode mnie? - O cholera. Przemyślałem i poddałem analizie wtórnej wszystko to co wydobyło się przed chwilą z moich oraz jego ust i dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jego argumantacja nie była jednak taka prymitywna jakiej się po nim spodziewałem. Nie sądziłem, że będzie na takim poziomie manipulacji językiem i to w dodatku jednak możliwe, że takim samym co mój. Czy to czego właśnie przed sekundą doświadczyłem było moją pierwszą przegraną walką? Czy właśnie w tym momencie poniosłem sromotną klęskę na tym polu walki?

_Nie w tym życiu._

\- Prawda, owszem jestem lepszy, ale to właśnie to czyni mnie zwycięzcą w tym pojedynku. - Przyglądałem się swojemu przeciwnikowi i nawet mimo okrycia twarzy, które nosił byłem w stanie dostrzec jego zmieszanie oraz chwilową dezorientację, którą udało mi się wyczytać z jego ust.

_Mam cię._

\- Pardon? - W jego głosie można było znaleźć jakże zachęcającą do dalszej dyskusji nutkę niepewności i oh Boże. Kochałem jej poczucie. Poprawiłem swoją koronę, która w przeciwieństwie do mojej maski była nieodłączną częścią mojej stałej garderoby i tym razem to ode mnie można było dostrzec emanujące wrogie nastawienie.

\- Dobrze mówiłeś, to właśnie ja jestem lepszy z naszej zebranej dwójki. W takim razie też, skąd wiesz, że nie mam może jakiegoś planu, by stąd uciec? - Robiąc krok w przód, zmniejszyłem dzielącą nas odległość, a wraz z zrobieniem tego, zasłoniłem nasze jedynie źródło światła, które teraz przyczyniło się do tego, iż moja persona stawiała mnie jako niczym dzikie zwierzę, które tylko czekało na to, aż jego upatrzona ofiara wyda z siebie swoje ostatnie tchnienie, by później móc ją zabić z jak największą ilością siły, jaką tylko miała. - A co jeśli to też specjalnie dałem się złapać? Może też to było przeze mnie wybrane miejsce na to, by dokonać kolejnej z jednych moich słynnych masakr? - Kątem oka zdołałem dostrzec jak mój rozmówca z każdą chwilą zaczyna coraz bardziej odsuwać jedną z swoich nóg w tył, by tylko jak ja wiedziałem spotkać się niedługo z przykrym końcem, który sprawi, że, oh jakże wielki DR3AM, zda sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, iż natrafił na kogoś bardziej niebezpiecznego, aniżeli myślał. - Może być też tak, że to właśnie ja specjalnie ciebie wydałem, oraz dałem zaciągnąć w to miejsce, by też sprostać się w końcu z tobą i udowodnić kto też króluje z **naszej dwójki**?

Wraz z wypowiedzeniem przeze mnie mojego ostatniego słowa, można było bez problemu zobaczyć nas w pozycji, której za pewnie nie jeden uznałby za niestosowną. Była ona powiem dość nietypowa i niespotykana, a to ze względu na to, iż patrzyłem z góry na drugiego mężczyznę znajdującego się ze mną w pomieszczeniu, swoje ręce trzymając z tyłu za sobą, a on sam był przyparty do ściany, kiedy to jego własne dłonie kluczowo jakby podpierały się tak, by tylko w żaden sposób nie stracić równowagi. Nie zwracałem jednak na to najmniejszej uwagi i już w pełni dałem się ponieść swoim instynktom predatora, które udało się mu ze mnie wyłonić, za co też szczerze mogłem mu niezmiernie podziękować.

\- Eth-- - Jego słowa utknęły w jego własnym gardle, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu też, w końcu zdołały mimo mojego ewidentnego wykazania większej wartości niż on, zebrać się na stwierdzenie paru krótkich zdań. - Gdybyś spec-specjalnie się dał złapać, zapewne już dawno temu byś stąd uciekł. - Mojej uwadze nie umknęło oczywiście to, iż zdołał się zająknąć, jednak trzeba przyznać, miał tutaj rację.

Zmierzyłem go z skamieniałym wyrazem twarzy od stóp do głów jeszcze raz, by natrafić na jego coraz to bardziej z każdą sekundą pewniejszy wyraz twarzy. Nie wystarczyło mi długo, bym też doszedł do pewnych wniosków, które jak byłem tego pewny nie okażą się później podjętą przeze mnie źle decyzją i wraz z ich szybkim wtórnym podsumowaniem, odsunąłem się zaledwie pół kroku od ciemnego blondyna, tak by ten miał chociaż trochę swobody.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - Powiedziałem, nie zmieniając jednak nawet milimetra swojej aktualnej postury i czekałem na to, aż usłyszę z jego ust odpowiedź.

\- D-DR3AM, przecież do-

\- Nie pytam o twój pseudonim głupcze, chodzi mi o prawdziwe imię.

Nastała chwila ciszy, której szczerze mówiąc się spodziewałem. Podanie swojego imienia na czarnym rynku oraz w podziemiu wiązało się z bardzo wielkim podjęciem ryzyka, które mogło przykrócić daną osobę o nawet jej własne życie. Niepisana zasada tych katakumb, którą każdy znał, lecz o niej nie mówił brzmiała wręcz niczym pewnego rodzaju horrorowe powiedzonko jednej z głównych postaci, która później najprawdopodobniej okazuję się być od samego początku zdrajcą. Wiedziałem, że jeśli on zdecyduję się na powiedzenie mi swoich prawdziwych danych, sam będę musiał podjąć ryzyko tego, iż ja też będę musiał się z nim podzielić swoimi własnymi. Było to jednak coś, co byłem w stanie zrobić, ponieważ wierzyłem, że obydwaj będziemy w przyszłości mieć pewnego rodzaju korzyści z tych jakże drobnych informacji.

\- Chris***. - Odpowiedział niemalże nieusłyszalnie, ale jednak mimo tego, moje uszy były w stanie wyłapać dane słowo.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko na samą myśl tego, co za chwilę się wydarzy i wyciągając swoją rękę przed siebie, a drugą trzymając z tyłu powiedziałem.

\- Daniel mój drogi, a ja czuję, że będzie mi się z tobą przyjemnie robić interesy.

Zwrócił swój wzrok, ukryty pod osłoną jego białej maski w stronę mojej ręki i nie musiałem też tym razem długo czekać na reakcję z jego strony, by poczuć nieco lżejszy ucisk jego dłoni na mojej. W tym momencie nasz nikomu nieznany układ miał się rozpocząć, a nasza współpraca, dopiero zacząć.

***

Daniel* - Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, że prawdziwe imię Techno to Dave, jednak pragnę zwrócić uwagę na to, iż nie piszę o prawdziwych ludziach, a o postaciach wykreowanych przez te osoby. W związku z tym, nie będę się już więcej posługiwać ich prawdziwymi imionami, a tymi, które im nadam. Zazwyczaj będą one po prostu w pewnym momencie użyte w tekście, co będzie napisane w taki sposób, że od razu rozpoznacie o kogo chodzi.

Watrott** - Wymyślone nazwisko, nie mam pojęcia jakie jest prawdziwe.

Chris*** - Wymyślone imię Dream'a, sytuacja taka sama jak u TechnoBlade'a.


	4. Co to za uczucie? [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy od dawna miał to uczucie, jednak nie wiedział co też mogło ono oznaczać. Radość? Śmiech? Tego nie wiedział, ale był pewny przynajmniej jednego. Mianowicie tego, że pojawiało się ono, zawsze kiedy w jego pobliżu był Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział stworzony na prośbę hueninggej na Wattpadzie.
> 
> Postacie: Tubbo, TommyInIt  
> Uniwersum: Dream SMP  
> Wiek: 12+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy

Tommy już od kilkunastu męczących go tak dni, nie wiedział oraz nie rozumiał, dlaczego zachowuję się też właśnie tak, a nie inaczej w towarzystwie swojego rówieśnika. Pot, który ostatnimi czasy spływał coraz częściej po jego czole kiedy tylko zaczął rozmowę z niebieskookim, zaczynał być praktycznie częścią jego codziennego funkcjonowania, dlatego też po prostu zaczął to ignorować oraz przyzwyczajać się do tego, że później zawsze musi umyć swoją koszulkę i założyć nową. Sytuacja jednak, zaczynała wymykać się coraz bardziej spod kontroli, co nie było czymś, za czym blondyn przepadał.

Niemalże za każdym razem, gdy spotykał się czy to w grupie, czy też sam na sam z swoim przyjacielem, gdy też przyszło mu na moment, żeby sprostać się z nim wzrokiem, wprost momentalnie udało mu się doświadczyć na własnej skórze jak to zimny pot, obezwładnia po woli całe jego ciało, by po chwili namysłu mógł też wydukać z siebie parę bezsensownych zdań, które nie miały najczęściej większego sensu. Po rozmowie, najczęściej po prostu odchodził odchodził na chwilę od swojego rozmówcy, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza oraz uspokoić swoje wszystkie zmysły. Mimo wszystko, uczucie strachu jak było, tak go nie opuściło, a to jak już wcześniej było wspomniane ani trochę się mu nie podobało.

Zadawał sobie jedno i to samo pytanie praktycznie w kółko i przez cały swój czas, jaki tylko miał okazję zdobyć w momencie kiedy został pozostawiony sobie samemu, by tylko zebrać swoje myśli.

_Czy ja go kocham...?_

Nie był tego pewny, ale też w stanie jakim się zawsze prezentował przed czy też po rozmowie z nim, był w stanie stwierdzić fakt, że nie był niczego już pewny. Wszystko zdawało się być po prostu pewnego rodzaju pętlą bez końca, która jest pełna zawirowań, a on właśnie utknął na jednym z nich, bo nie jest w stanie sobie z nim poradzić. Przecież zawsze potrafił wybrnąć z jakiejkolwiek opresji! Cholera jasna, to przecież właśnie dzięki jego staraniom L'manberg odzyskał swoją niepodległość! Kurwa mać, co też się z nim działo!?

Jego chwiejny oddech teraz przyśpieszył, a on sam złapał się oraz zacisnął koszulkę w miejscu gdzie też było jego serce, które z każdą chwilą nie dość, że wpędzało się w coraz to szybszy rytm, to na domiar złego chciało jakby wyskoczyć z swojego miejsca w jego organizmie. Na ten rodzaj sytuacji, oraz jak jej podołać widział tylko jedną opcję, która pomoże mu w rozwiązaniu jego problemów. Skompromituję się pewnie nieźle, lecz był w stanie ponieść to ryzyko, jeśli to miało mu pomóc w zrozumieniu też po jakim lodzie stąpał.

**_Trzeba pójść do Ereta._ **

***

Zamek tego zdrajcy prezentował się teraz w całej swojej okazałości przed oczami Tommy'ego, który tylko bacznie przyglądał się jego każdemu szczegółowi. Miał wahania, czy jednak przyjście tu po poradę (Właśnie Tommy, jesteś tu tylko po poradę! Wejdziesz, zapytasz się go, dostaniesz odpowiedź i wyjdziesz! Weź się w garść chłopie, nie z takimi wyzwaniami przyszło ci się przecież w przeszłości sprostać!) należało do tych dobrych pomysłów, czy też może jednak tych gorszych, które przysporzą go tylko o minimalne stracenie resztek godności do siebie jakie miał.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, ostatni raz sprostał się z widokiem bramy wejściowej, która była opuszczona, by później po krótkiej chwili zwątpienia przekroczyć jej próg. Takim oto sposobem, znalazła się właśnie na terenie posiadłości swojego przyjaciela, starając się zrozumieć też samego siebie i dlaczego robi to co miał zamiar zrobić. Musiał być naprawdę skończonym idiotą, że przyszedł z tym całym bałaganem naprawdę do osoby jaką jest Eret, ale też za razem Tommy miał przeczucie, iż to co on mu powie, owszem może mu się nie spodobać (Coś czuł, że nawet bardzo, ale wolał się co do swoich przeczuć upewnić), ale preferował przekonanie się o tym na własnej skórze, aniżeli później żałować tego, że stchórzył nie znając odpowiedzi.

Wnętrze posiadłości było ogromne, lecz trzeb też o tym pamiętać, że nie tak porywające swoim wyglądem oraz całą okazałością jak L'manberg. Nie ważne, że to teraz Schlatt był głową jego rodzinnego narodu, a on jako osoba wygnana nie miał nawet możliwości, by wejść teraz na teren swojego domu. On po prostu chciał odzyskać to, co zostało mu a zarazem Wilbur'owi odebrane, a jeśli dla tego musiałby poświęcić coś (Praktycznie cokolwiek, nawet pod wpływem emocji był w stanie oddać swoje życie), co byłoby mu bliskie, byleby tylko jego rodzimy kraj, nie zawahałby się by to zrobić. Teraz jednak liczyła się rzeczywistość, a przede wszystkim fakt, iż nie był w tym miejscu bez powodu.

Ciągłe przypominanie sobie, że po prostu stąd zaraz wyjdzie po zadaniu pytania, nie odgrywało za bardzo swojej roli jako informacja mająca dodać mu otuchy.

\- Okej Tommy, wejdziesz i zaraz wyjdziesz, to wszystko, racja...? - Stwierdzenie, że Tommy nie był już pewny niczego, nie było czymś błędnym, ale też nie czymś prawidłowym. _On już nie był pewnym samego siebie._ \- Nie ma się czego bać, wszystko będzie--

\- Witaj Tommy.

\- **KUŹWA!** \- Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaraz obok niego wyłonił się spośród głębin cieni władca tych posiadłości, na których właśnie przebywał, ale nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Wejść na teren Ereta? Zrobione. Dostać przez niego zawału? Zrobione. Zadać mu to głupie pytanie? Cóż, bywało lepiej z jego pewnością siebie. Spojrzał na niego jeszcze przez kilka dobrych chwil, by zobaczyć jak korona na jego głowie praktycznie świeci swoim mocnym i oślepiającym blaskiem, by później dostrzec jak na jego czerwonym płaszczu dumnie prezentuję się granatowo-fioletowo-różowa peleryna, którą to też dla żartu pewnego razu założył, gdy zapytano się o jego seksualność. Wszyscy raczej po dowiedzeniu się, że wcześniejszy członek L'manbergu nie widzi problemu by umawiać się i z kobietami i z mężczyznami raczej nie przyjęli tego źle, a wręcz przeciwnie, zrozumieli to jako zwykły fakt, albo też kolejną ciekawostkę o jego osobie. Prawda, parę wybranych jednostek było lekko zdziwionych, jednak później i tak wszystko powróciło na swój prawdziwy tor zdarzeń, a informacja o tym, że Eret jest biseksualny, jakoś wszystkim umknęła oraz została potraktowana jako codzienność, jak też właśnie powinna być.

Zatem właśnie teraz, tutaj przed szesnastolatkiem w czerwono-białym podkoszulku, w swojej własnej osobie stawiał się król tej krainy, by ten w końcu mógł z nim (jak mu się wydawało!) na spokojnie porozmawiać... No, przynajmniej taką też miał nadzieję.

_Weź się w garść Tommy!_

Słowa powtarzane już praktycznie chyba setny raz z rzędu rozbrzmiały dźwięcznym echem w jego uszach, by raptem parę sekund później pozostawić po sobie przedsmak najprawdopodobniej jego gorzkiej kompromitacji, jaką zaraz zaprezentuję swoją osobą. Wdech i wydech, to było właśnie zdanie, które chociaż powtarzane w kółko i niezmiennie przeplatało się pomiędzy szeregiem innych jego poplątanych myśli, było najgłośniejsze, a jednak nie spełniało swojej roli w uspokojeniu go.

\- J-Ja... - Ślina utknęła mu w jego gardle, a gula która powstała paręnaście sekund temu jakby się powiększyła i przybrała na swojej sile. Czy to będzie właśnie jego koniec? Nie zginie tak jakby tego właśnie chciał w mężnej walce za swoją ojczyznę, a ze względu na zwykłe spalenie się ze wstydu? Cóż, chyba najlepiej już na zaś przygotować parę zdrowasiek, mimo iż nawet nie jest chrześ-

\- Coś się stało? - Ah tak. On nadal tu jest. Młodszy z zaprezentowanej dwójki skłamałby gdyby stwierdził, że nie zapomniał o jego obecności właśnie tutaj, w tym momencie.

_Welp, witaj śmierci bo oto nadchodzę--!_

\- CotozadziwneuczuciektórezawszemamjakjestemwpobliżuTubbo?!?! - Wydusił z siebie na jednym wdechu i raczej oczywistym było, że gdyby ktoś inny był świadkiem całej tej sytuacji nie byłby w stanie wydobyć chociażby krzytyny informacji, jaką też blondyn właśnie teraz chciał mu przekazać. Eret co prawda od razu rozpoznał, że powód dla którego jego wcześniejszy towarzysz broni (Jeśli to też można tak nazwać) nie pojawił się w jego progach bez byle powodu, ale też nie spodziewał się, że sytuacja może być aż taka poważna, że jego rozmówca spanikuję do tego stopnia, że zacznie mówić jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas! Jego zdaniem i tak już normalny ton oraz prędkość mówienia nastolatka była stosunkowo momentami aż za bardzo przyśpieszona, co nie raz sprawiało problem z rozszyfrowaniem tego co mówi do innych, ale teraz? Jeśli wcześniej można było powiedzieć, że był zgubiony, to teraz pozostał już w ogóle bez żadnych poszlak.

\- Pardon? - Zapytał zdzwiony oraz niepewny swoich własnych strun głosowych, z których starał się wydobyć jakiś dźwięk. Kiedy zobaczył jednak, jak Tommy staję się na twarzy jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż dotychczas, pewnym było to, że stało się coś poważnego, a sytuacja nie była taka błaha.

\- Powiedz mi! - Wykrzyknął niespodziewanie blondyn, wytrącając tym samym z równowagi starszego, co poskutkowało z kolei jego gwałtownym lekki odsunięciem się od niższego. Jego ciało samo z siebie przybrało pewnego rodzaju pozycję gotową w każdym momencie do walki, ponieważ był pewien, że drugi z ich dwójki był w tej chwili bardziej nieprzewidywalny niż zazwyczaj, co nie podobało mu się ani trochę.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? - Starał się zachować jak tylko mógł największą powagę w swoim głosie, ale też zwinne ucho doszłoby po drobnych wskazówkach jakie nieświadomie zostawiał, że sam nie wiedział co się dzieję.

\- CO TO ZA UCZUCIE! - Łapiąc Ereta za ramiona, ten mógł wyczuć, że całe ciało jego drży, a jego źrenice, na które teraz miał pełny wgląd, są dosłownie takie drobne, że ledwo można było je dostrzec z nawet takiej odległości.

\- J-Jakie uczucie?

\- K-Kiedy serce..! - Jego uścisk na ubraniach się zacisnął, a jego oddech niebezpieczne przyśpieszył w swoim tempie. Tommy wiedział, że teraz z sytuacji, w której się znalazł nie było żadnego odwrotu, a dodając jeszcze do tego fakt, iż jego umysł nie był teraz w stanie zacząć poprawnie funkcjonować, po prostu zdecydował się dać upustu swoim własnym duszonym od dawna w sobie emocją oraz powiedzieć to, po co też od samego początku tu przybył.

By poznać prawdę.

\- Kurwa... - Przeklnął tylko cicho by zniżyć po tym swoją głowę, pozostawiając tym samym Eretowi do wyglądu jedynie swoje bujne bląd loki. Nie chciał pokazać mu tego momentu słabości z swojej strony, kiedy też w akcie zwykłej i prostej ludzkiej bezsilności w kącikach jego oczu zbierają się słone łzy, których nawet siły nie miał by przetrzeć. Po prostu stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, teraz już głowę w pełni opartą o klatkę piersiową swojego przyjaciela, by ten sam już mógł poczuć, jak jego biała koszula zaczyna robić się mokra od wody, którą w powolnym tempie nasiąkała. - Co to za uczucie... - Zaczął znowu, tym razem już jeden zdecydowanie ciszej, co nie było u niego codziennością. Cóż jednak można było mu się w stanie dziwić? Widać było po nim wyraźnie, że był już zmęczony fizycznie i psychicznie tym tajemniczym uczuciem, które też go tak męczyło oraz z którym to przyszedł akurat do Ereta z prośbą o pomoc. - Że kiedy tylko jestem w jego pobliżu to czuję, jakby moje serce się ściskało? - Ostatni fragment wyszeptał, jednak nawet i to nie umknęło wyższemu z zaistniałej dwójki, by go usłyszeć.

_Teraz już wszystko rozumiał._

Już wiedział dlaczego jeden z najmłodszych obywateli L'manbergu zdecydował się na złożenie właśnie jemu tej wizyty. Już wiedział dlaczego Tommy był w tak można nawet powiedzieć krytycznym stanie, kiedy tylko zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Już wiedział, kogo ta całą sytuacja dotyczy oraz o kogo chodzi. Teraz już wiedział. A oprócz wiedzy, dochodziło do tego wcześniej wspomniane zrozumienie, które teraz w tym danym momencie, starał się okazać płaczącemu nastolatkowi opartemu o jego osobę.

\- Tommy... - Zaczął powoli, bo przede wszystkim nie chciał go w jakikolwiek sposób speszyć, czy też odstraszyć od siebie, jakimś nieodpowiednim ruchem, albo też słowem, które mogłoby paść z jego ust. - To nic strasznego... - Ostrożnie kątem oka obserwował każdy z chociażby najmniejszych ruchów blondyna, który na jego szczęście ustał w swojej pozycji i zaprzestał podejmowania prostych akcji. Eret natomiast tylko położył swoją masywną dłoń na głowie mniejszego, by też po chwili niepewności zacząć ją gładzić w spokojnym oraz tylko mu znanym uspokajającym tempie. - Kiedyś każdego z nas spotka to uczucie. - Najszczerzej jak tylko mógł wydusił z siebie te słowa, by moment po nich zauważyć, jakby nagle wszystko w powietrzu oraz otoczeniu zastygło, a on sam wraz z swoim najmłodszym przyjacielem znajduję się w centrum całego wszechświata, by też zrozumieć to, co może stać się w przyszłości.

\- Co mam zrobić? - Jego głos był pełen rozpaczy, co mógłby dostrzec praktycznie każdy, nieważne jak bardzo daleko by od niego był. Na twarzy starszego natomiast tylko namalował się mały skromny uśmiech.

Jedną ręką, która umiejscowiona była na plecach drugiego, podłożył ją najpierw blisko twarzy, by po chwili zrobić coś, co nie zdarzało mu się często zrobić. Zdjął swoje okulary. Teraz Tommy, który zdążył już wcześniej podnieść swoją głowę tak, że ta była zwrócona ku jego osobie, miał pełny wgląd na jego ciemno zielone oczy. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a ich spojrzenia przez chwilę walczyły pomiędzy sobą, by później to starszego wygrało.

\- Idź do niego. - Powiedział nagle, na co młodszy nie był gotowy. Widać było po nim, że na samą myśl o tym pomyśle był zdewastowany, a jego każdy cal ciała odmawiał posłuszeństwa gdyby przyszłoby mu się odważyć, by to zrobić.

\- N-Nie potrafię. - Zaczął cicho. Niestety, ku nieszczęściu jego rozmówcy, adrenalina która przepływała przez jego ciało przemawiała o wiele głośniej, aniżeli zdrowy rozsądek, zatem zanim zdołał też cokolwiek powiedzieć, on kontynuował. - Co jeśli mnie odrzuci? Co jeśli zrobię z siebie głupka? Co jeśli...

\- Tommy.

Głos Ereta był stanowczy. Nie chciał za bardzo onieśmielać, czy też wtrącać się do wewnętrznego kryzysu, jaki odbywał teraz jego przyjaciel, jednak za razem nie mógł patrzeć na to jak ten doprowadza siebie do ruiny zadając samemu sobie coraz to kolejne pytania. Chciał mu pomóc bardziej aniżeli zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego też zdecydował się na przejęcie inicjatywy oraz pałeczki w tej rozmowie. Wiedział, że musiał to dobrze rozegrać, bo inaczej może skończyć z nastolatkiem, który do końca swojego życia będzie walczył sam ze sobą, jednak był w stanie podnieść ten miecz oraz stoczyć tą bitwę. W końcu, jakby też mógł kłamać dla niego? Teraz liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie prawda i to niej miał zamiar oddać teraz miejsce.

\- Tommy, za dużo myślisz. - Zaczął po woli, obserwując przy tym każdy najmniejszy ruch wykonany przez niego. Gdy jednak spostrzegł, jak nic w jego posturze czy też na twarzy nie uległo jakiejś większej zmianie, po prostu kontynuował swój monolog. - Powiedz mi, jesteś pewny swojego uczucia?

Chwila, którą teraz dał młodszemu na przemyślenie nie była długa, ale też Tommy nie potrzebował aż tak wiele czasu. Sam dobrze wiedział, że myśl oraz jego serce, które przez cały ten czas mówiło do niego to samo było czymś, czemu nie będzie mógł zaprzeczyć, ani się tego pozbyć.

_Dlatego też uległ._

Uległ i posłuchał swojego wewnętrznego ja, które od początku mówiło mu jedno i to samo. Postanowił mu zaufać, nie ważne jak głupio i bezmyślnie może to zabrzmieć, ale chciał wierzyć w swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, które mimo iż mogło okazać się jednym wielkim fałszem, to i tak dawało mu nadzieję.

_Nadzieję na to, że chociaż raz nie będzie tchórzem._

\- Tak... Jestem.

Uśmiech, który przedtem był mały, teraz się powiększył, a zielonkawe oczy przeplatane błękitem zachodzącego słońca przybrały na swojej sile, która w swój jeden wyjątkowy i magiczny sposób dodawała mu zastrzyku odwagi, która przepełniała teraz jego wnętrze od środka po zewnątrz.

\- Zatem idź do niego, on zrozumie.

Nie patrząc wstecz, bez chwili namysłu pobiegł.

\---

\- Tubbo? - Znalazł go na polanie, którą otaczało wokół mnóstwo kwiatów, a pomiędzy nimi latały swobodnie pszczoły dodając przy tym w pewien sposób nastroju, a jeśli ktoś byłby w stanie się głośniej wsłuchać usłyszałby muzykę, która skomponowana była z różnych odgłosów natury.

\- Tak? - Odwrócił się do niego. Odwrócił się do niego i och Boże, chociaż ciężko było to Tommy'emu przyznać, widok jaki przed nim się prezentował (A był nim jego przyjaciel, który właśnie siedział przed nim po turecku z kilkoma kwiatami w ręku, z których to najprawdopodobniej zamierzał zrobić kwiatową koronę), poruszył jego serce bardziej aniżeli by tego chciał. Przez chwilę nawet rozmyślał o tym, czy by też nie podjąć się do ucieczki, jednak nie umiał tego zrobić, ponieważ prędzej czy później wiedział, że pożałowałby swoich czynów.

Zatem po prostu stał i przyglądał się jak chłopak w zielonej koszuli odwraca się od niego i z uśmiechem na twarzy powraca do swojego wcześniejszego zajęcia, jakim było oglądanie malowniczego zachodu słońca oraz robienia robótki ręcznej.

Blondyn tylko wziął wolny i głęboki wdech, który miał mu zagwarantować uspokojenie mu się oraz w pewnym stopniu ostudzić jego zmysły, jednak niewiele to pomogło. Fakt faktem, dało mu to chwilę na odstresowanie się, jednak nie była on jakoś wystarczająco dla niego długa. Można powiedzieć, że nawet zdecydowanie za krótka, jednak nie miał na co już narzekać.

_Teraz albo nigdy._

Przysiadł na trawie koło niego i on sam też, przez kilka momentów podziwiał jak słońce powoli zachodzi oraz chowa się, coraz to bardziej będąc poza zasięgiem ich wzroku. Spojrzał niepewnie na bruneta, który korzystał z jakby wolniej płynącego czasu i z radością zabierał się do zrobienia kolejnej z swoich kwiatowych koron, gdyż najwidoczniej pierwszą udało mu się skończyć.

\- Tubbo--

\- Proszę! - Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł jak na jego głowie zostaje położone właśnie wcześniej wspomniane nakrycie, którego woń dotarła do jego nozdrzy, by też mógł on się zacząć nią rozkoszować. - Skończyłem jedną, od początku miała być dla ciebie! - Mówiąc to, przymknął swoje oczy i jednocześnie obdarzył swojego przyjaciela chyba jednym z najpromienniejszych uśmiechów jakim tylko mógł.

Serce Tommy'ego zadrżało.

Wiedział dobrze, że to idealny moment na powiedzeniu mu o tym, jak się czuję, zatem zanim zdołał dokładniej przemyśleć to, co miał powiedzieć, jego ciało już wprawiło się w ruch oraz zareagowało.

\- Tubbo! - Czuł jak jego twarz w bardzo szybkim i niebezpiecznym tempie zaczyna się robić coraz to bardziej czerwona, a jego uszy nieważne jak bardzo by tego nie chciał zaczynają coraz to mocniej piec, jednak musiał się powstrzymać od zwracania uwagi na takie błahostki i skupić się na tym, co miał powiedzieć. - Ja--!! - Obserwował jak twarz drugiego zamyśla się na wskutek tego co przed chwilą powiedział. Jednak nie, w tym momencie nie było już odwrotu, a to co zaraz powie, będzie najgłupszą rzeczą jaką zrobi. - Ja czuję coś do ciebie! - Nie spojrzał nawet na niego, a wręcz przeciwnie, zamknął najmocniej jak tylko potrafił swoje oczy i jakby wyciszył się na otaczające go otoczenie. - Nie chodzi mi jednak o przyjaźń! To-To coś więcej! Wiem, że możesz teraz mnie uznać za głupka, ale dobrze wiem co mówię oraz co czuję! - Oficjalnie wiedział, że teraz wszystko oraz wszystkie organy mieszczące się w środku jego ciała zaczynały się gotować i w tym momencie to nie był żart. - Tubbo, widzę w tobie więcej niż tylko przyjaciela!

\- Tommy, ja... - Yup, w tym momencie wiedział jak bardzo spartaczył całą tą sprawę. Ton jego głosu nie był przepełniony radością, a można powiedzieć, że bardziej rozczarowaniem, które co chwila dzwoniło w uszach blondynowi i dawało mu o sobie znać. Wiedział jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje, ale i tak był bezmyślny i powiedział co mu przez ten cały czas leżało, matko jakim on był id-- - Jestem heteroseksualny.

_Oh._

_To było..._

_Dość oczywiste jakby teraz tak o tym pomyśleć..._

**\---ALTERNATIVE ENDING---**

[Został usunięty, ponieważ dużo osób zwróciło uwagę na to, iż Tubbo i Tommy nie czują się komfortowo kiedy są opisywani jako para]


	5. Zawodowe bohaterstwo [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo (Albo w skrócie Bad, jak to głosiło jego bohaterskie imię!) Nie był nikim innym, aniżeli zwykłym zawodowym bohaterem, który nauczał w liceum U.A.. Dołączył niedawno, zaraz po przybyciu do Japonii, by później móc sprostać się z różnego rodzaju problemami, jakie to też mogą go spotkać, podczas jego tutejszego pobytu. Z początku wydawało mu się, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z jego myślami, bo w końcu jak trudne może być nauczanie jakichś dzieci, prawda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: BadBoyHalo, Skeppy  
> Uniwersum: Boku No Hero Academia  
> Wiek: 12+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy

Stwierdzenie, iż Darret* był gotowy na to co miało go spotkać w tym kompletnie nieznanym mu kraju, nie było dalekie, ale też bliskie od prawdy. Nie wiedział, co przytrafi mu się, kiedy będzie praktycznie całe setki kilometrów od swojego domu, a ponadto nie rozumiał też za bardzo, dlaczego to on musiał zostać wysłany na tą jakże _ważną_ wymianę. Układ, jaki Japoński rząd zawarł wraz z Amerykańskim, nie był jakąś wielką tajemnicą, ale też nie mówiono o nim tak na spokojnie podczas wykonywania dla przykładu jakichś podstawowych czynności. Można powiedzieć, że była to nie mówiona zasada tabu, iż to co podjął rząd bez wcześniejszego poinformowania o tym ludności, było zostawione na te kilka miesięcy, by potem móc przedyskutować skutki jakie dana rzecz za sobą przyniosła. W tym przypadku, jak można zauważyć, na pierwszy ogień poszli zawodowi bohaterowie, którzy aktualnie załapywali się do pierwszej dwudziestki (Chociaż plotki mówiły, że brano pod uwagę nawet tych, którzy byli na miejscach od trzydziestego, do pięćdziesiątego), a właśnie jednym z nich był BadBoyHalo. Swoje miejsce w tym całym rankingu, dumnie prezentowało się jako osiemnaste, co szczerze mówiąc nie przeszkadzało mu za bardzo, ponieważ był z niego nawet bardziej niż zadowolony.

Kiedy był na zebraniu, które zwołały praktycznie najważniejsze głowy tego państwa, dobrze pamiętał, że oprócz niego było też kilka innych osób, z którymi miał okazję niejednokrotnie współpracować w przeszłości. Można powiedzieć, że fakt iż stawił się na całym tym zebraniu, był jednocześnie błogosławieństwem, ale i też przekleństwem, a to wszystko tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, iż dwójka cały czas rywalizujących ze sobą bohaterów, zdecydowała że **nie** pojawi się na całym tym zebraniu, stwarzając tym samym problem, w którym to nie można było ustalić, kto miałby właśnie na taką wymianę z Japonią pojechać.

Mówiąc o dwóch czołowych miejscach, Darret oczywiście miał na myśli słynnego pod względem popularności na bardzo dużą skalę nowo debiutującego Dream'a, który tak samo jak jego numer pod spodem należał do nowej generacji bohaterów. Chris, bo też takie było właśnie jego imię, był osobą, która zdecydowanie mogła zachęcić do siebie swoim dość momentami dziecinnym zachowaniem, ale także dosyć nietypowym poczuciem humoru, do którego dochodziło później na dodatek jego charyzmatyczne i dosyć sielankowe podejście do życia. Na miejscu drugim natomiast, stał nieustannie rywalizujący z nim Techno (Którego indywidualność nawiasem mówiąc nie miała też żadnego związku z technologią, więc nikt nie wiedział skąd się wzięło jego imię), który należał od tych ludzi bardziej poważnych, jednak wbrew pozorom umiał on pokazać innym swoją wyższość w walce oraz zmanipulować innych ludzi tak, że wychodzą z walki zanim ją podjąć.

Dwójka młodych bohaterów nieustannie toczyła niestety przegraną małą wojenkę o pierwsze miejsce, ale nie było to jakoś wielce zawzięte starcie. Można powiedzieć, że robili to praktycznie tylko po to, żeby wprowadzić do swojego życia trochę pikantności oraz zadowolić swoim dość popisowym zachowaniem miliony innych ludzi, którzy tylko patrzyli na to z dozą dystansu jak na przyjacielską rywalizację (Choć czasem osoby, które miały okazję bliżej ich poznać zadawali sobie pytanie, czy oby na pewno w niektórych momentach ich zachowanie było "udawane", jak to zarzekali się o sobie mówić...). Mimo wszystko, akurat w tym momencie lepiej by było dla samej ich dwójki oraz dla zebranych w pokoju, gdyby chociaż raz w ich już i tak naprawdę zawirowanym życiu zdecydowali się na krótki postój, oraz zrobienie tego o co ich poproszono.

Jak widać niestety, ten moment nigdy nie nadejdzie... 

No i właśnie w taki oto sposób, Bad w całej swojej okazałości, wraz z mnóstwem innych zawodowych bohaterów (Których w większości znał tylko z widzenia) znalazł się w dość dużym pokoju, w którym to amerykański rząd objaśniał ich program wymiany doświadczenia w zakresie działań super bohaterstwa. Nie można powiedzieć, że się nie stresował zaistniałą sytuacją, bo była też taką, w której jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji się znaleźć. Pomijając już fakt, że przyszedł na to całe spotkanie tylko dlatego, żeby później nie miał do siebie samego wyrzutów sumienia, związanych z tym, że nie pokazał się na jakiejś ważnej rozmowie, na której miał być. Jaki widać jednak, dość dużo z jego współpracowników zdecydowało się na to, iż niezjawienie się na dzisiejszych pogadankach będzie dla nich czymś dobrym oraz rozsądnym (Co trzeba im przyznać było mądrym posunięciem). 

\- W związku z tym, spośród osób, które zostały wytypowane, zostali: Te-Hc, White Night, Deonte, Skeppy, Heavy Step** oraz BadBoyHalo. - Na wzmiankę o swoim pełnym pseudonimie, Darret momentalnie poczuł jak na jego ciele pojawiają się maluteńkie kropelki zimnego potu, które po woli obezwładniają jego całe ciało. On? Przecież ani trochę nie nadawał się do tej roboty! Gdy tylko jego mózg miał okazję na popełnienie jakiejś głupoty od razu bez większego namysłu to robił! Poza tym, kompletnie nie nadaję się do tego typu formalnych spraw, nie potrafił znaleźć się w nowym środowisku, a co ponadto w kompletnie nowym kraju, w którym był praktycznie tylko kilka razy i to w dodatku tylko po to by wypełnić jakieś ważniejsze papiery związane z ich tamtejszym złoczyńcą, który został złapany na terenie Ameryki. - Nie będziemy wybierać spośród was osoby na chybił trafił, sami zadecydujcie jakie dwie osoby spośród waszego grona pojadą na tą wymianę. Gdy już to zrobicie, skontaktujcie się z nami, będziemy w pokoju obok. - Kobieta która to powiedziała dała wyraźnie i jasno znać wszystkim w pokoju obecnym osobą, iż nie przyjmuje w tym przypadku żadnych słów sprzeciwu, a wyniki naszej rozmowy mamy podać w czasie nie dłuższym niż dwie godziny. Zaraz po tym wyszła z kilkoma innymi członkami rządu, którzy byli razem z nią na sali i w tym momencie zostali już tylko wcześniej wymienieni zawodowi bohaterowie, którym nie zostało nic innego jak po prostu przejść do szczegółowych rozmów, kto też będzie tym nieszczęśnikiem.

\---

\- Aaaaant, to nie jest na moje nerwyyyy... - Bad do tej pory nie wiedział jak innym udało się go namówić do wzięcia udziału w tym całym małym przedstawieniu oraz bałaganie, za który odpowiadał jakże kompetentny rząd. Dobrze, trzeba przyznać sytuacja na pewno była lepsza niż kilkanaście lat temu, kiedy to jeszcze były niemałe problemy z pierwszym pojawieniem się indywidualności na świecie, ale i tak zawsze mogło być lepiej, a każdy dobrze o tym wiedział. Teraz jednak, liczyła się tylko kwestia tego, że został w dość perfidny sposób wkręcony do przyjęcia tej propozycji (W dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, wszyscy praktycznie od razu zaczęli wymyślać jakiegoś rodzaju wymówki, które sprawiły, że został on i jeszcze jakiś inny bohater), a teraz spanikowany dzwonił do swojego współpracownika oraz zastępcy w jego agencji. 

\- Bad, spokojnie, nie będzie tak źle... - Pocieszenia AntFrosta jednak nie dawały za wiele, a jednym z głównych powodów dla którego tak było jest to, iż rozmawiali oni przez telefon, co nie oddawało takiej reakcji bliskości jaką też chciałby jego rozmówca w tym momencie dostać. - Spójrz na pozytywy, nie jedziesz tam sam, tylko też z jakimś innym bohaterem, zatem będzie dobrze! 

\- Ale ja go nawet nie znam! Nawet nie wiem z kim jadę, ale wiem, że miał tu być już dziesięć minut temu! - No tak, warto też zwrócić uwagę na to, iż czas jak to on płynie nieubłagalnie, a te trzy krótkie tygodnie, w których to mieli czas na podszlifowanie swojego japońskiego (Na całe szczęście Darret znał podstawy układania słów oraz odczytywania znaków, gorzej było z pisaniem) no i przede wszystkim jak to on mówił mentalne przygotowanie się na ten kilkumiesięczny wyjazd z kraju, zleciały nieubłagalnie szybko i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się obejrzeć, już wybijał termin kiedy to musieli opuścić Amerykę. 

\- Bad, nie przejmuj się tym tak, samolot i tak będzie dopiero za trzydzieści minut, zatem nie masz co tak panikować. - Ant dokładał wszystkich swoich starań, by też chociaż w małym stopniu wesprzeć na duchu swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ wiedział jak bardzo ten był zestresowany całą tą sytuacją. Wybrany nagle bez wcześniejszego rozplanowania wszystkiego, tylko kilka tygodni na pożegnanie się z wszystkimi oraz ogarnięcie całego swojego bagażu i wybranie najważniejszych rzeczy z swoich wszystkich wbrew pozorom nie należało do najłatwiejszych rzeczy jakby mogło się innym wydawać. 

\- Wiem Ant, i naprawdę ci za to dziękuję. - Miał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał nie tak daleko od siebie jakby odgłos płaczu, powiedziałby że najwyżej dziesięcioletniego dziecka. Zaniepokoiło go to od razu, ponieważ niemalże każdy z jego znajomych wiedział, iż mimo momentami jego odstraszającego wyglądu, ma on miękkie serce jeśli chodzi o dzieci oraz nie może patrzeć jak te cierpią. - Ant, zadzwonię później. - Nie dał mu nawet okazji na poprawne pożegnanie się swojego przyjaciela, gdy momentalnie przeciągnął swoim palcem po ekranie rozłączając się z swoim rozmówcą. 

Niemalże natychmiast wkroczył do akcji i starał się wyróżnić spośród miliona innych głosów ten, należący do osoby, której dźwięk dzwonił mu w uszach. Szukał wszędzie, w pewnym momencie też mało brakowało, by nie zostawił jednego z swoich bagaży w jakimś miejscu, przez co na pewno by się zgubił, jednak tak na szczęście się nie stało. Fenomen nastąpił wtedy, kiedy zobaczył jak w pewnym miejscu, prawie na środku ogromnego pomieszczenia, z którego przechodziło się po kolei do kas oraz różnego rodzaju innych pomniejszych wnętrz, stała mała dziewczynka, która wyglądała niczym wyjęta z jakiejś typowej kreskówki jakie też oglądają dzieci w tych czasach. Ubrana była w spódniczkę, która prezentowała się w okazałości w odcieniu pięknego delikatnego różu, by też na niej mogło znajdować się kilka małych jak zgadywał naklejek, które sama tam przykleiła, by wyglądać bardziej jak swoja idolka. Dochodziła do tego podkoszulka w bardzo zbliżonym, ale też o kilka ciemniejszych tonów kolorze, a na głowie dumnie nosiła się opaska, która podtrzymywała jej kasztanowe włosy w upięciu oraz szykownym wyglądzie. Darret nie chciał jej przestraszyć, ani mu się nawet o tym śniło. Musiał koniecznie zrobić coś z chociażby swoją twarzą, żeby była mniej widoczna dla niej, dlatego bez wahania wyjął z pobliskiej kieszeni walizki swoją zapasową białą maskę, która miała symbolizować tę noszoną przez Dream'a. Gdy już się z tym uporał, wziął głęboki wdech, zgarnął swoje rzeczy oraz po woli podszedł do zapewne zgubionej dziewczynki. 

\- Coś się stało malutka? - Jego głos był ciepły oraz życzliwy, dołożył wszelkich starań, by pokazać jej, że nie był dla niej zagrożeniem i mogła mu zaufać, chociażby tylko przez te kilka chwil. Ona natomiast, tylko zwróciła na niego całą swoją uwagę, by ten też mógł mieć pełny wgląd na jej twarz, której to poliki były całe napuchnięte od najwidoczniej tak długiego czasu płakania, a oczy przełzawione i czerwone. Kiedy już na spokojnie (No, najbardziej jak tylko mogła) przeanalizowała jego tajemniczą postać, wypowiedziała się swoim drżącym głosikiem. 

\- M-Mama by-była w tłumie, a-a potem nagle jej nie było! - Bad bez problemu mógł zobaczyć, że samo powiedzeniu mu tej informacji było dla młodego dziecka czymś trudnym. Pomijając psychiczny stan w jakim była, był niemalże pewny, że płakała już od ponad przeszło dziesięciu minut, co nie było dobre dla jej organizmu, który w niebezpiecznie szybki sposób mógł się pozbyć wody. 

\- Dobrze, wiem, że może nie wyglądam, ale jestem zawodowym bohaterem. - Mówiąc to, wyraził się do niej szeptem i w dość dziecinny sposób, a to tylko dlatego, by ta mogła złapać się na jego haczyk oraz zaufać mu na tyle mocno, żeby pójść z nim do recepcji, gdzie był niemalże pewny znajduję się jej matka. 

\- N-Naprawdę? - Można było wyraźnie zauważyć jak mała momentalnie przestaję płakać, by później z wzrokiem pełnym nadziei spojrzeć na dorosłego człowieka, który przy niej kucał. 

\- Prawdę, prawdę! - Wyraził się bardziej energicznie, po czym wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę, by poczuć po chwili jak to zostaje złapana przez młodszą dziewczynkę. - Chodź, pójdziemy do recepcji, twoja mama na pewno tam jest. 

\- Mhm. - Przytaknęła i już wraz z swoim wybawcą była w trakcie rytmicznego zbliżania się do celu ich "wyprawy", który nie był najbliżej, ale też nie tak daleko jakby mogło się im to wydawać. 

Wraz z chwilą, kiedy byli praktycznie parę metrów od biurka, nad którym wytłuszczonymi czerwonymi literami na banerze znajdował się napis: ,,RECEPCJA", ten mógł dostrzec jak znajduję się obok niego jakiś najprawdopodobniej inny zawodowy bohater, obok którego była łudząco do dziewczynki podobna młoda kobieta. W tym momencie wiedział, że to musi być na pewno mama trzymającej go za rękę młodej panny, jednak nie zamierzał jeszcze tak szybko popadać do konkluzji, bo mogły one się okazać błędne. 

\- Dzień dobry, przepraszam ale znalazłem tą młodą dziewczynkę na terenie pokoju peronu szóstego, chciałbym żeby ogłoszono, że już została znaleziona. - Kiedy tylko te słowa padły z jego ust, mógł zauważyć, jak dwie dorosłe przed nim osoby (Licząc miłą panią z recepcji trzy) odwracają się w jego stronę na dźwięk jego głosu, poczuł na sobie ich świdrujące spojrzenie. Nie trwało ono jednak za długo, gdyż gdy tylko jak już za chwilę miał się o tym przekonać matka dziecka, wraz z momentem dostrzeżenia swojej pociechy rzuciła się na nią z łzami w oczach i wykrzykując jej imię kucnęła by ją mocno przytulić i zacząć głaskać po głowie. 

Wszystkim tu obecnym, którzy byli świadkami tej sytuacji zrobiło się nagle ciepło na sercu na sam widok wzruszającej sytuacji której właśnie byli świadkami. Sam Darret natomiast, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed swoim własnym uronieniem jednej pojedynczej łzy, która bezkarnie zaczęła spływać po jego policzku, ale na szczęście nikt jej nie widział, ponieważ na jego twarzy nadal pozostawała rozpoznawalna wszędzie maska jego przyjaciela z pracy. 

\- Jak ma pan na imię? Muszę zanotować to w rejestrze. - Ach, tak! Rejestr! Dość dziwne, ale za tym samym razem już unormowane, było to, iż w momencie kiedy zgubi się czyjaś należność, czy też jak w tym przypadku można było się zorientować, dziecko, osoba, która akurat w tym momencie pełni swoje funkcje na recepcji ma obowiązek zapisać imię i nazwisko danej osoby, by ta była zanotowana jako osoba, która pomogła w sprawie. Wiązały się z tym różne korzyści, między innymi takie, że dzięki temu iż wszystkie przypadki były notowane, mogły one posłużyć jako dowód w CV, kiedy na przykład zdawało się do liceum z jakimkolwiek wydziałem bohaterstwa, albo też kiedy chciało się uzyskać drugą szansę na Programie Bohatera Czwartego Stopnia, nazywanego potocznie przez uczęszczających PBC (czyt. Pibisi), od trzech pierwszy liter w słowach. Oczywiście wiązała się z tym inna, trochę ciemniejsza strona, o której informacje nie były upubliczniane, ale nie służyła ona do niczego złego. Mówiono o niej każdemu, kto miał styczność z tak zwanymi samozwańczymi stróżami prawa, którzy często niestety w większości przypadków wskutek źle podjętych decyzji stawali się złoczyńcami. Rejestr był od tego, żeby w razie podobieństwa indywidualności można było zawęzić osoby podejrzane, a sprawcę szybciej złapać. 

\- Och, tak! Jestem bohaterem... - Powiedział szybko i już był w trakcie wyciągania swojego identyfikatora, który miał na celu potwierdzić jego słowa oraz tożsamość. Kiedy przekazał go kobiecie, ta tylko szybko wklikała wszystko co było jej z niej potrzebne do komputera, by zaraz mu ją oddać z kiwnięciem w stronę jego osoby głową. 

\- Dziękuję panu bardzo! - Słyszał w oddali jak mała do niego krzyczy, lecz tym razem już nie smutna, ale szczęśliwa i przepełniona radością, bo w końcu udało jej się znaleźć jej mamę. Ona też się do niego uśmiechnęła, by moment później odwrócić od tego wszystkiego swoja uwagę i pójść razem z swoją córką tylko w im dobrze znanym kierunku. 

\- Przepraszam, ale jesteś może BadBoyHalo? - Huh, kto go o to pyta?

Przekierowując się dosłownie kilka centymetrów w bok, mógł zauważyć wcześniej już stojącego koło niego bohatera, który był w tym miejscu z nim już od dość dłuższego czasu. Wydawało mu się, że skądś go już kojarzył, jednak nie mógł konkretnie opisać miejsca ani czasu, z jakim przypisana była u niego w głowie jego postać. Stojący przed nim teraz mężczyzna miał na sobie czarne dość obszerne ku nogawicach spodnie z dużą ilością kieszeń, łudząco podobne do tych, które mieli ludzie służący w tych czasach w wojsku. Oprócz tego, miał na sobie białą koszulę z długim rękawem, na którą jak mu się udało dostrzec nałożona była jasnoniebieska z pewnymi czarnymi elementami oraz swoim rozmiarem ogromna bluza, która wpuszczona była w wcześniej wspomniane spodnie. 

\- Uh... - Zaczął po woli, by tylko później zatrzymać się i przemyśleć przez chwilę to co ma zamiar powiedzieć. - Tak, a kto pyta? 

\- Jak świetnie! Jestem Skeppy, a nasza dwójka wybiera się razem do Japonii! - Ooooh, więc to on był jego partnerem, z którym miał polecieć samolotem do tego kraju oraz zostać tam na kilka miesięcy. Cóż, do przylotu ich środka transportu mieli jeszcze około dwudziestu minut, zatem nic nie szkodziło im, by się w tym czasie lepiej zapoznać oraz porozmawiać! 

***

 **Darret** \- Wymyślone na potrzebę fanifka imię dla BadBoyHalo 

**Te-Hc, White Night, Deonte, Heavy Step** \- Losowo wymyślone imiona przykładowych bohaterów, którzy mieliby być na wcześniej wspomnianym zebraniu. Nie są oni jakoś bardzo ważni i to jeden z najprawdopodobniej jedynych razów kiedy o nich słyszymy. 


	6. Początki są zawsze trudne [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesteś początkującym małym użytkownikiem na platformie Youtube. Choć może twoje filmy nie imponują jakością, a montażysta oraz osoba, która obrabiałaby ci dźwięk jest ci potrzebna niemalże na gwałt, nadal żyjesz w swoim małym światku oglądających, którzy są ci oddani oraz wspierają cię na każdym kroku. W pewnym momencie, podczas jednego z stream'ów mówią, że z twoimi zdolnościami grania w Minecraft, nadawałabyś się na idealnego nowego członka do uczestniczenia w filmikach Dream'a, w jego serii z ,,Łowców" (Przyp. Tłum. Inaczej Manhunt'ów, dziwnie by mi się to pisało po angielsku cały czas, więc oto mój zamiennik!). Mimo biernego zaprzeczenia, kiedy nadchodzi co do czego, twoi widzowie decydują się wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce oraz samemu podjąć konieczne kroki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot napisany na prośbę cysi00k na Wattpadzie.
> 
> Postacie: Czytelnik, SapNap  
> Uniwersum: Rzeczywistość  
> Wiek: 10+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Brak

Zaczęło się znienacka, podczas jednego z twoich teraz już bardziej rzadszych stream'ów na platformie Twitch. Spokojna noc (A warto zaznaczyć, że mieszkałaś w Australii!), której mogłoby się zdawać nic nie byłoby w stanie zakłócić. Tylko ty, twój komputer, twój nie najlepszej jakości zestaw do nagrywania, jednak to nie było tak, że miałaś jakiś wybór akurat w tej kwestii, no i przede wszystkim gra, której poświęciłaś więcej, aniżeli na pewno powinnaś. Oczywiście oprócz niej miałaś swoje życie prywatne, a mogło to nawet potwierdzić to, iż byłaś właśnie na pierwszym roku studiów na jakimś większym uniwersytecie w swoim kraju. Starałaś się najbardziej jak mogłaś, a wiele twoich znajomych nawet była zdania, że przeprowadzka z twojego małego miasta, by zacząć swoje własne życie była czymś co zdecydowanie wskazywało na to, iż jesteś już dorosłą kobietą mimo swojego młodego wieku. Teraz jednak, tak jak każda młoda osoba, chciałaś odpocząć. Nie dbałaś już tak bardzo o to, żeby twój wygląd był jakiś wyśmienity.

Dla ciebie w tej chwili, liczyło się to, że nie wyglądałaś jak jakieś straszydło, zatem sprawę załatwiło zwykłe szybkie przeczesanie włosów żeby się tak nie plątały, ściągnięcie je później w luźną kitkę z kilkoma kosmykami swobodnie opadającymi z przodu na twoją twarz i to było praktycznie wszystko jeśli chodziło o twój wizerunek. No, nie można było zapomnieć o teraz twojej ulubionej bluzie, która miała na sobie logo twojego kanału oraz znaku rozpoznawalnego. Nie, nie otworzyłaś sklepu, z twoją aktualną liczbą obserwujących jaką było marne nawet nie pięć tysięcy osób nie ma nawet takiej opcji, że udałoby ci się cokolwiek zyskać z założenia swojej własnej branży produktów. Można powiedzieć, że niedawno były twoje urodziny, zatem zdecydowałaś, że jako prezent dla samej siebie kupisz sobie coś, w czym w końcu będziesz się czuła swobodnie na live'ach oraz niektórych wideo. To nie było tak, że miałaś jakiś problem z swoim wyglądem, a broń Boże! Odpowiedniejszym słowem byłoby raczej to, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie kiedy miałaś jedne z tych gorszych dni po prostu miałaś lekkie problemy z samoakceptacją, ale na szczęście od kiedy zaczęłaś nad sobą pracować i się samo spełniać w końcu jakoś ten problem poprawił się na lepsze. 

Wracając jednak do najważniejszej kwestii, jaka została (Albo ma właśnie zostać!) poruszona, jak było już wcześniej wspomniane, wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie. Siedzisz sobie spokojnie, jedną dłonią wciskając klawisze i prowadząc swoją postać przed siebie, by drugą też wykonywać takie czynności jak spokojne popijanie swojego picia po męczącym dniu na uniwersytecie. Spisywałaś w międzyczasie swoje notatki, bo też nie zdążyłaś tego zrobić wcześniej, a chciałaś przecież wyrobić się z wszystkim na czas, by też nie odkładać tego niepotrzebnie na później. Wtedy, nagle w twojej pięknej grze wszystko nabrało o wiele szybszego tempa niż powinno.

Najpierw zaczęło się od zwykłego momentu, kiedy poprzez zwykłe dłuższe skupienie się na pisaniu, Creeper, który już czyhał na ciebie w pobliskich krzakach, nie dość że przyprawił cię o zawał to jeszcze jego samo destrukcja kosztowała cię przejście się całe ponad pięćset klocków do twojej bazy tylko po materiały, którymi musiałaś odbudować budowlę, którą zniszczył. Później, okazało się, że niby surowce niezbędne do naprawy są, jednak nie tyle ile byś ich chciała oraz ile ci było na to potrzebnych. Westchnęłaś tylko zrezygnowana i bez większej dyskusji po prostu uzbroiłaś się w jakiś pierwszy lepszy zestaw żelaznej zbroi jaki był najszybciej pod ręką, by też później wybrać się na krótką wyprawę do Nether'u. Tam, to dopiero rozpoczął się twój taniec! Nie wiesz co było powodem, ale szukanie świątyni zajęło ci zdecydowanie za długo, aniżeli rzeczywiście powinno. Na domiar złego, kiedy już udało ci się na jedną natrafić, czarne szkielety chyba pałały w tym dniu do ciebie szczerą nienawiścią, ponieważ na twojej drodze spotkałaś ich aż sześć (Oglądający, którzy towarzyszyli ci w tej trudnej chwili co rusz wysyłali do ciebie swoje "napiwki", które głosiły różnego rodzaju hasła mające na celu wesprzeć cię w tej trudnej sytuacji!). No dobrze, może i trzy pokonałaś z łatwością, a w dodatku z dwóch z nich udało ci się zdobyć ich czaszki, ale nadal! Kiedy zabrałaś się do przekopywania niej, by zdobyć cegłę, która z niej wyleci, zaatakował cię Ghast! Wiedziałaś, że w tym momencie to już było za wiele. 

Nie zwracałaś w ogóle uwagi na otaczające cię otoczenie, a słuchawki, które wcześniej były na twoich uszach, zdecydowałaś się za pomocą paru łatwych potrząśnięć głową zdjąć. Skupienie w twoich oczach można było zauważyć bez problemu, a czat tylko wariował i chwilami żartował z ciebie, że bierzesz tą grę na "zbyt poważnie". Tu chodziło jednak o twój postęp, czego oni nie rozumieją! Nie grałaś na hardcorze, bo nie byłaś na to AŻ tak dobra, jednak miałaś swoją własną i dość małą liczbę śmierci, której wolałaś przestrzegać i uniknąć jej powiększenia się. Chwilami było trudno, nie można zaprzeczyć, a było tak z powodu różnorakich potworów, które chyba doszły do wniosku, że dzisiejszy dzień jest idealny żeby zepsuć ci twój nastrój, jednak nie poddawałaś się. Dzielnie stawiałaś czoła wszystkim twoim przeciwnikom, nie raz nie dwa będąc zmuszona robić to wszystko jedną dłonią, bo drugą robiłaś ważniejsze rzeczy, ale po długiej godzinie rozgrywki w końcu ci się udało i wróciłaś bezpiecznie do domu z ciekawymi rzeczami. Twoje klawisze z całą pewnością prosiły cię o to, żebyś w końcu dała im spokój, a twoi widzowie już nie raz śmiali się w sekcji komentarzy, że jeśli dalej tak będziesz uderzać w swoją klawiaturę, to będą musieli ci się złożyć na nową. 

Mimo wszystko, oni mogli mówić co chcieli, ale byłaś z siebie dumna. Nie było to najbardziej najszczęśliwsze półtorej godziny wpatrywania się w ten ogromny ekran, jednak nie narzekałaś, zawsze mogło być gorzej. Poza tym, liczyło się to, że przeżyłaś oraz to, że w końcu zrozumiałaś pewną sekwencję, którą opracowywałaś od dłuższego czasu, która była przeznaczona na to co powinnaś zrobić, kiedy twój los o wpadnięciu od lawy był przesądzony. Mówiąc krótko, rozgrywka była ciężka, ale wysiłek w nią włożony się opłacił. Jaki widać, ktoś z czatu doszedł do tego samego wniosku, gdyż w słuchawkach, które udało ci się już z powrotem umiejscowić na głowie mogłaś wyraźnie usłyszeć treść jednego z donate'ów, na którego krew ci momentalnie zawrzała.

_,,Hej oglądam ciebie już od dość dawna i sądzę, że jesteś jedną z idealnych osób, by nagrać coś z Dream'em! Co ty na to?"_

Przez dość długą chwilę nie mogłaś wyjść z podziwu, jak ta anonimowa ci osoba (O kreatywnym pseudonimie _Szlachta_ , ale też kim jesteś żeby oceniać jak kto się nazywa) porównała cię do jednej z największych gwiazd minecrfat'owego Youtube'a. Wiedziałaś coś trochę kim był Dream oraz orientowałaś się w tym, iż nie był on byle kim jeśli chodzi o zasięgi oraz zdolności jakimi się prezentował. Szczerze, nawet przez chwilę nie myślałaś o tym, że mogłabyś być nawet chociaż raz wspomniana jeden raz w tym samym zdaniu co Dream, a co dopiero jeszcze tak wysoko obok niego. 

Twój poziom stresu zwiększył się jeszcze diametralnie, w momencie kiedy coraz więcej osób zaczęło powtarzać słowa tej jednej osoby, przez co byłaś pewna, iż poziom zaczerwienienia twoich policzków od zbyt dużej dawki adrenaliny był zdecydowanie za wielki. 

\- Dz-Dzięki wam za miłe słowa, ale naprawdę uważam, że Dream i jego przyjaciele są ode mnie lepsi! - Udało ci się w końcu z siebie wydukać, kiedy dano ci możliwość dojścia do słowa wraz z momentem nagłego uspokojenia się wysyłanych wiadomości. Czerwień na twoich policzkach z całą pewnością z każdym kolejnym momentem uwydatniała się w swojej widoczności, lecz nie miałaś też z nią za bardzo co zrobić, dlatego pozwoliłaś jej być. Ni mniej jednak, przez twoje myśli nadal przechodziły słowa teraz już praktycznie wypowiadane przez wszystkich twoich obserwujących, co ani trochę ci się nie podobało. 

_,,Powinnaś spróbować się jakoś z nimi skontaktować, nic przecież nie zaszkodzi!"_

Głosiła jedna z wysłanych wiadomości dołączonych do dość pokaźnej sumki pieniędzy, którą osoba adresująca zdążyła wysłać, zanim wyłączyłaś możliwość wyświetlania się ich treści na ekranie. 

\- Muszę już kończyć! - Psiknęłaś, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak idiotycznie oraz cienko musiał brzmieć właśnie twój głos, kiedy wyduszał z siebie te słowa. - Pamiętajcie o tym, że live'y w każdą sobotę i środę, a mnie możecie złapać na Twitterze, dziane! - Wyłączając wszystko co niezbędne, by też zakończyć tego stream'a, jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałaś się w miejsce teraz twojego już zgaszonego monitora. 

Nie musiałaś wspominać już wcześniej o tym, że czułaś jak twoja krew zaczyna buzować oraz wrzeć w twoim ciele, wbrew twojej własnej woli. Kiedy tak siedziałaś na krześle, przysunęłaś w pewnym momencie swoje kolana tak, żeby te z kolei dotykały twojej klatki piersiowej. Pozwoliłaś swojej głowie swobodnie na nie opaść i zatopiłaś się w krainie swoich własnych myśli oraz rozważań. 

\- _Haaaaaaa~~_ \- Ziewnęłaś sama do siebie mrużąc przy tym swoje powieki i spoglądając chwiejnym wzrokiem na swój mały pokój dostrzegłaś szafę, na której stała mała figurka wykonana przez ciebie na jedne z twoich zajęć w klubie, gdzie miałaś opisać swoje hobby. Nie interesowałaś się jakoś wielce przedmiotem plastyki, a swoje figurki, które robiłaś wymagały, w niektórych miejscach dopracowania, ale też cieszyłaś się w większości z efektów tego jak wychodziły. Nie była może ona jakoś szczególnie dobrze widoczna, ale też na pewno pod pewnym kątem, jeśli ktoś z twoich widzów przyjrzałby się dobrze temu co masz za sobą, w końcu prędzej, czy później zorientowałby się, czym jest ten mały przedmiot za tobą. - Trzeba ją w końcu przesunąć, bo jeszcze pomyślą, że jestem jakąś fanką. - Ach tak, bardzo lubiłaś płonąć ze wstydu, przez swoje własne głupie decyzję. 

\---

Minęły już dwa tygodnie od twojego małego wydarzenia mającego swój początek na jednej z twoich relacji na żywo. W tym czasie, zdążyłaś już o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, zacząć żyć swoim własnym życiem, dostać kilka dobrych i podajże z dwa przeciętne stopnie, no ale przede wszystkim to co było najważniejsze to to, iż w końcu dostałaś w swoje ręce zamówioną kilka dni temu przesyłkę, w której to był kubek z profilowym jednego z youtuber'ów, a mowa tu o SapNap'ie. Szczerze z całej tej trójki (Jeśli licząc jednak Bad'a to czwórki!) to właśnie za nim najbardziej przepadałaś. Nie wiedziałaś konkretniej dla czego, ale jego charakter był jednym z tych, który najbardziej przemawiał do ciebie. Nie mniej jednak, nadal byłaś podekscytowana na samą myśl, że w końcu dostaniesz tak długo wyczekiwaną już paczkę i aż z radości lekko podrygiwałaś kiedy kierowałaś się do swojego wynajmowanego mieszkania w mieście. 

Wkładając i przekręcając klucze w zamku, otworzyłaś drzwi do twoich skromnych progów, by podczas zamykania ich zdjąć jednocześnie buty oraz położyć torbę z zakupami na podłodze wysadzonej deskami. Pozbyłaś się swojej kurtki wieszając ją na najbliższym wieszaku, ale też zostawiłaś sobie do ponoszenia jeszcze przez kilka chwil twój ulubiony szalik, który zakładałaś najprawdopodobniej z czystej potrzeby poczucia jakiegoś ciepła w tą chłodniejszą pogodę. 

Szybko uwinęłaś się z rozpakowaniem wszystkiego co potrzebne oraz z odrobieniem tego co zadane i zanim się obejrzałaś już twój zegarek zdołał cię poinformować o tym, iż zbliża się godzina kiedy powinnaś włączyć swojego cowieczornego środowego stream'a. Przeczesałaś tylko włosy jak to miałaś w zwyczaju, lecz tym razem nie uwijając ich w jakiś konkretniejszy sposób, by później zdjąć z siebie swoją bieżącą bluzę i nałożyć tą, w której zazwyczaj nagrywałaś odcinki, jeśli nie była brudna. Ziewając lekko, włączyłaś cały swój sprzęt, by przed rozpoczęciem nadawania na żywo zobaczyć, czy wszystko działa jak należy. Kiedy na całe szczęście wyszło na to, iż nic nie odmówiło dzisiaj z tobą współpracy, poprawiłaś swój szal i rozsadziłaś się bardziej w fotelu. Dzisiaj zdecydowanie był jeden z tych bardziej leniwych dni, w których nie za bardzo miałaś ochotę na robienie czegokolwiek, ale też nie chciałaś zawieść swoich oglądających, którzy zapewne z niecierpliwością czekali na to aż zaczniesz nagrywać. 

\- Hej wszystkim. - Twój głos był ospały oraz zmęczony, a lekkie worki pod oczami dawały znać o sobie bardziej aniżeli by ci się to podobało. Mimo wszystko, po prostu pobiegłaś z duchem czasu i nie zwróciłaś na nie uwagi, bo kto też w dzisiejszych czasach przejmuję się takimi pierdołami. Zanim włączyłaś swoją ulubioną grę, poczytałaś przez chwilę jak kilka ludzi się z tobą wita, a pyta się jak ci minął dzień. Odpowiedziałaś na parę z nich, by później już bardziej pobudzona przejść do rozgrywki, która jak miałaś nadzieję doda ci dawki potrzebnej energii. 

\- Oh! - Przypomniałaś sobie nagle o pewnej ważnej informacji, kiedy to właśnie walczyłaś z jednym z szkieletów, który najechał na twoje terytorium. Szukając jedną ręką czegoś po pokoju, drugą robiłaś sekwencję uników i różnych skomplikowanych oraz szybkich ruchów, które poskutkowały twoją wygraną, a zdziwieniem czatu jak też mogłaś pokonać swojego przeciwnika używając tylko jednej ręki. Mimo wszystko, nie zwracałaś aż tak wielkiej uwagi na to co inni pisali, gdyż kiedy też w końcu znalazłaś wzrokiem to czego szukałaś, zapauzowałaś grę i odeszłaś od biurka, znikając tym samym na dłuższy moment z ekranów swoich widzów. Wróciłaś jednak z czymś, czym na pewno nie spodziewali się ciebie zastać, a było to wspomniane już wcześniej pudełko, które okryte grubą warstwą taśmy klejącej miało na sobie kilka takich samych i jednakowych znaczków z sklepu dobrze znanym raczej wszystkim youtubera. 

\- Ostatnio mogliście zauważyć, że nie piję już w swoim kubku, który miał na sobie zdjęcie żółtej kaczki. - Ach tak, chodziło tu o konkretniej o pewien błękitne naczynie z dość banalnym oraz prostym nadrukiem na nim, którym była mała żółta kaczka z blado pomarańczowym dziobem. Dużo twoich widzów wiedziało, jak bardzo jesteś przywiązana do niego, gdyż kiedy ktoś się kiedyś ciebie zapytał co to za fajny kubek i skąd go masz, odpowiedziałaś, że dostałaś go od mamy na swoje urodziny i od tej pory to coś w czym po prostu kochałaś pić swoją poranną kawę. - Niestety, kilka dni temu zakończył swój żywot kiedy ktoś na moim uniwerku potrącił mnie, a ten mi wypadł. - Od razu można było zaobserwować dość pokaźną ilość wiadomości, która w większości była spamem z wiadomościami typu: ,,[*] dla kubka". Sama włączyłaś się do tej zabawy i powiedziałaś na głos to, co powtarzało się po kilka razy, co tylko jeszcze bardziej nakręciło twoich oglądających do brnięcia w to. - Mimo wszystko! - Wyrwałaś się nagle bez kontekstu i wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia, by z organizera stojącego na biurku wyciągnąć mały podręczny nożyk do przecinania papieru. - Ostatnio zamówiłam sobie inny, który mam nadzieję będzie pełnił swoją rolę! Chcecie zobaczyć jak go otwieram? - Czat wybuchł, lecz tym razem mnóstwem odpowiedzi, które głosiły że z chęcią zobaczą jaki to wzór wybrałaś. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli skąd pochodził dany przedmiot, zatem nie zadawali większych pytań i bo już i tak sprawiłaś, że byli bardziej podekscytowani niż powinni zwykłą głupotą. 

Ostrożnie przechyliłaś lekko swoją kamerę, która teraz bardziej załapywała obraz twoich dłoni, by po chwili zabrać się do pracy oraz zacząć odpakowywać to cudeńko ukryte pod warstwą kartonu oraz folii bąbelkowej. Niemalże popłakałaś się ze szczęścia, kiedy wyjmując pożądany już od kilku dni przez ciebie przedmiot teraz prezentował się w całej swojej okazałości na twojej dłoni, a ty miałaś możliwość poczucia tego tworzywa, z jakiego został wykonany. Niby mała głupota, a jednak jak potrafi uszczęśliwić człowieka. 

\- Woohoo! - Krzyknęłaś zadowolona z siebie. - Mamy to moi drodzy, w końcu mam z czego pić! - Zaśmiałaś się lekko na swój własny pokaz twojej dziecinnej strony, który z pewnością nie był czymś, co miałaś zamiar pokazywać publicznie przed kamerą, ale jak wiemy, niektóre sytuacje były wyjątkami. Założyłaś powrotnie słuchawki na swoje uszy, przywróciłaś narzędzie do nagrywania na swoje pierwotne miejsce, kiedy nagle bez zapowiedzi usłyszałaś jak ktoś zdecydował się ci wysłać donate'a. 

_,,Hej, cieszy mnie, że podoba ci się zaprojektowany przeze mnie kubek! Mam nadzieję, że spełni swoje zadanie ;)"_

Zamarłaś, kiedy ta wiadomość doszła do twoich uszu, by później jeszcze raz szybko spojrzeć na ekran, by upewnić się, czy oby na pewno się nie przesłyszałaś. Postawiłaś ostrożnie naczynie na drewniany mebel i nie zwracałaś uwagi na to, iż twoi widzowie teraz w najlepsze dyskutowali o tym, iż sam SapNap pofatygował się do ciebie, by obejrzeć twojego live'a. 

Przez chwilę nawet byłaś pewna, że to jest jakiś jeden z dość perfidnych żartów zrobionych przez twoich widzów, ale suma jaką dana osoba zdecydowała się ci przesłać, była ewidentnie zbyt wysoka jak na standardy twoich oglądających. Mało tego, żeby jeszcze tylko potwierdzić swoją tożsamość, chłopak zdecydował się sam wysłać swoją nowinkę na już i tak buzującym czacie, co spowodowało wejście w jeden z twoich słynnych stanów osłupienia. 

_,,Sprawdź skrzynkę pocztową Twittera"_

Tak właśnie głosiła jedna z wysłanych przez niego wiadomości, która zaowocowała twoim podniesieniem swojego telefonu, który akurat leżał w pobliżu, by po chwili przeznaczonej mu na odblokowanie go wejść na wcześniej wspomniane medium społecznościowe. Oczywiście na dzień dobry powitało cię nawet nie pięćdziesiąt informacji dotyczących tego, iż ktoś ci odpowiedział na twój ostatni post, ale teraz, ważniejsze było to, co też tak bardzo on chciał żebyś zobaczyła. 

No i zobaczyłaś. No, a tak dokładniej to wiadomość, którą wysłał do ciebie z swojego oficjalnego konta na Twitterze. Jeszcze kilka razy w nie weszłaś, żeby utrzymać się w stuprocentowej pewności, czy to nie jest oby na pewno jakaś podpucha, lecz kiedy po piątym razie wchodzenia i wychodzenia z tego samego profilu liczba jego obserwujących pozostała taka sama i się nie zmniejszyła, musiałaś powstrzymać się od swojej reakcji złapania za głowę. 

_,,Podaj mi swojego discorda"_

Czy to się właśnie dzieję? Czy ty oby na pewno nie śnisz, a to nie jest jeden z jakichś dziwnych snów, kiedy znowu się obudzisz rozczarowana tym, że nie jest on rzeczywistością? Wydusiłaś z siebie bezdźwięczny ciężki wdech, który do tej pory ciążył ci na płucach oraz był przez ciebie nienamyślnie wstrzymywany. Zmieniłaś okno na to z discordem, by później wejść w swój profil oraz skopiować jego nazwę z kodem, by później przesłać go w wiadomości prywatnej do chłopaka. Momentalnie dostałaś powiadomienie z wcześniej otworzonej aplikacji, że masz jedno nowe czekające na przyjęcie zaproszenie do znajomych. 

_**,,@SapNapPandas#0865 zaprosił cię do znajomych"** _

Szybciej, aniżeli mogłaś swoim umysłem zarejestrować co też się dzieję, twój palec bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia nacisnął potwierdzenie na wyskakujący ci komunikat. 

**SapNapPandas** Dzisiaj, 20:37

Możesz rozmawiać?

Ale, że teraz? W tym momencie? Na wizji?! Okej, spokojnie kobieto, bez nerwów, nie ma co tak panikować! Po pierwsze trzeba się uspokoić, po drugie wziąć głęboki wdech, po trzecie w końcu odpisać, a po czwarte... Po czwarte jakoś to będzie! 

**[You]** Dzisiaj, 20:38

Jasne! Mam może zakończyć stream'a żebyśmy porozmawiali bez publiczności?

 **SapNapPandas** Dzisiaj, 20:38

Nah, nie ma takiej potrzeby! 

Zgaduję, że gdybyś teraz nagle wyłączyła ich z tej rozmowy dopadliby cię później na innych stream'ach

 **[You]** Dzisiaj, 20:38

Okej

Ustawiłaś wszystko jeszcze tak, żeby twój program do nagrywania był w stanie wyłapać jego głos i czekałaś na ten wiekopomny moment, aż zacznie do ciebie dzwonić. Kiedy zauważyłaś na ekranie małego urządzenia, jak jego ikonka wyświetla ci się pod napisem ,,Dzwoni do ciebie", najpierw z lekkim wahaniem, ale później już pewniej kliknęłaś, żeby zacząć rozmawiać.

\- Halo? - Jego głos teraz na spokojnie rozbrzmiał w twoich uszach, które byłaś niemalże stuprocentowo pewna, iż zaczęły ci dzwonić. 

\- Hej. - Odpowiedziałaś niepewna swojego własnego wydanego z siebie dźwięku. 

\- Oh, działa! Już się martwiłem, że coś mogło pójść nie tak. - Zaśmiał się lekko na swoje własne słowa, by po chwili wrócić do sedna całej rozmowy (Jeśli ono w ogóle było!) 

\- Hah, tak, sama przed chwilą poprzestawiałam parę ustawień, by oglądający nas w tej chwili ludzi mogli słyszeć co mówisz. - Czułaś jak twoje policzki wbrew twojej własnej woli zaczynają się czerwienić, a uśmiech pojawiający się na twoich ustach zaczynał się w niebezpieczny sposób powiększać. Spokojnie, to tylko zwykła rozmowa z jakimś losowym chłopakiem, którego ledwo co znasz, a jak już to jego personę w Internecie, nie ma co panikować, prawda... Prawda? 

\- Wiesz, dużo osób około tygodnia temu napisało mi na moim kanale w sekcji komentarzy, że umiesz nieźle grać w Minecrafta i nie zaszkodziłoby z tobą zagrać. - Powiedział to tak, jakby było to rzeczą oczywista oraz czymś, co miałoby być jakimś waszym teraz zwyczajem. 

\- P-Przepraszam za moich widzów! - Wykrzyknęłaś znowu zanim zdążyłaś o tym pomyśleć, a twoje usta same wypowiedziały z siebie te słowa. Świetnie, obiecałaś sobie przed sekundą sama w duchu, że nie zrobisz z siebie przy nim jakiegoś debila, a ty robisz dokładnie na odwrót! On natomiast, na całe twoje szczęście tylko zaśmiał się cicho starając się jednocześnie zamaskować swój nagły upływ emocji, by później odpowiedzieć na to co powiedziałaś. 

\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało! Szczerze jestem nawet zadowolony z tego, że pokazali mi twój kanał, bo to już mój drugi stream'ów i masz naprawdę niezłe budowle na swoim świecie! - Czy ty na pewno oby dobrze słyszałaś? SapNap, **TEN** SapNap, którego kubek właśnie trzymałaś w ręku chwalił twoje budowle i pochwalał cię za dobrze zagospodarowany światek w tej grze, w którą on też grał? Nie, to na pewno musi być jakiś sen, ale o mamo, nie masz zamiaru się z niego budzić. 

\- Dzięki! - Odparłaś już teraz bardziej entuzjastycznie i rozluźniłaś wszystkie swoje do tej pory spięte mięśnie w ciele, których nawet nie wiedziałaś, że trzymałaś. 

\- Hej, chcesz może pograć? 

Zastygłaś w tym co robiłaś (A miałaś właśnie wznowić swoją gierkę, by wrócić do rozgrywki i w międzyczasie porozmawiać z swoim rozmówcą) i spojrzałaś się poważnym wzrokiem na telefon. Przełknęłaś głośno ślinę, co nie było jednak aż takim zauważalnym szczegółem i chwiejnie bez większej kontroli ścisnęłaś swoją myszkę do grania. 

\- Teraz? - Wolałaś się upewnić, czy chodziło mu oby na pewno o rozpoczęcie gry teraz, czy też może kiedy indziej, bo nie chciałaś wyjść w końcu na większego idiotę, aniżeli już udało ci się to zrobić. 

\- Tak, teraz! Jeśli chcesz to mogę ci nawet wysłać passy do mojego serwera, tylko mów czy ci pasuję! - Zatrzymałaś się na chwilę. Okej, wiesz że już na pewno się powtarzasz, ale spokojnie kobieto, spokojnie. Gruntem teraz jest nie stracić równowagi oraz skupić się na jego słowach tak, żeby odpowiadać mądrze i z sensem. 

\- Okej. 

\- Świetnie! - Nim się spostrzegłaś, twój kawałek metalowej blaszki zawibrował, by na ekranie do odblokowania wyświetliła się dokładna treść wiadomości, którą ci przed chwilą wysłał. - Jak wejdziesz to powiedz, ja już czekam. 

Wyłączyłaś nagrywanie ekranu na stream'ie, tak żeby twoi oglądający (Których nagle zrobiło się o wiele więcej, kiedy do uszu fanów SapNapa doszła informacja, że właśnie zaczął z tobą grać!) nie mieli dostępu do poznania adresu serwera, a w tle słychać było natomiast tylko dźwięczne uderzanie w twoją mechaniczną klawiaturę, którą dostałaś w prezencie od znajomych na zeszłoroczne Boże Narodzenie. Kiedy pojawił ci się ekran ładowania, szybko wznowiłaś transmisję przy okazji zerkając kątem oka na to jak sytuacja się teraz prezentowała na czacie i och matko. To było istne piekło! Co chwila ktoś wysyłał powiadomienia o najrozmaitszych treściach, gdzie gratulował ci poznania osobiście jednego z członków Dream Team, a niektórzy nawet chwalili się, że byli jednymi z tych, którzy polecili mu ciebie. Z jednej strony byłaś z nich dumna, bo przez twoja momentami naprawdę silną nieśmiałość na pewno nie byłabyś w stanie się nawet odważyć żeby kiedykolwiek do nich napisać, ale też z drugiej, nie czułaś się odpowiednio z tym, że twoi oglądający tak się narzucali biednym chłopakom. Odetchnęłaś chyba już po raz o wiele za następny, lecz tym razem było to wyznanie i uwolnienie twojej ulgi oraz tego niebezpiecznego wcześniej jakby kamienia stojącego na twoim sercu. 

\- Jestem! - Wyrywając wszystko nagle z rytmu powiedziałaś te słowa i zaczęłaś się rozglądać po miejscu, w którym to się pojawiłaś. 

\- To świetnie, chodź oprowadzę cię po nim! - Wiedziałaś, że byłaś pewnie teraz znowu już bardziej czerwona niż kiedykolwiek na jednym z tych przemówień, które kazali ci robić w podstawówce żeby wzbudzić w was wasz przypływ adrenaliny i żebyście też zobaczyli jak to jest przemawiać przed większym tłumem, ale szczerze nie obchodziło cię to już za bardzo. Właśnie miałaś spędzić jeden z najpiękniejszych momentów swojego życia, więc nie chciałaś żeby taka głupota jak twój wygląd ci teraz przeszkadzała. Liczyło się teraz czerpanie przyjemności z chwili, której nie miałaś zamiaru marnować!


	7. Przyzwać bohatera [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że podczas jednego z swoich ulubionych obchodów jego plonów, nagle pojawi się pod nim pewnego rodzaju magiczny krąg. Tym bardziej nie był gotowy na to, by po przedostaniu się w końcu na drugą stronę tej dziwnej sytuacji w jakiej był, okazało się koniec końców, że nie został przywołany bez byle powodu, a też konkretniej po ty, by wygrać jakiemuś królestwu wojnę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Można powiedzieć, że to co będziecie mogli zaraz przeczytać jest pewnego rodzaju AU, które buduję sobie w głowie oparte na czasach średniowiecza oraz pewnego rodzaju magicznego świata. Jego nazwa tymczasowa to The Brave Knight AU, i proszę was o to żebyście nie kradli mojego pomysłu na nie! Może w przyszłości powstać pełniejsze opowiadanie, ale jeszcze nic nie wiadomo (Poza tym i tak chcę na razie skończyć coś innego co jest na moim profilu, zatem no--) Nie pozostaje mi zatem na razie nic innego jak życzyć wam miłego czytania i mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam moja krótka wstępna opowieść! 
> 
> Postacie: TechnoBlade  
> Uniwersum: The Brave Knight AU  
> Wiek: 12+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy

Letni poranek oraz dopiero co wschodzące słońce swoim leniwym gestem zaczęło namolnie oraz nie proszenie wkradać się poza framugę oraz okno, które mimo iż zasłonięte było w do pewnego momentu firanką i tak wpuszczało do małego pomieszczenia dość sporą ilość światła. To właśnie ono skubało niczym jego najgorszy wróg leżącego w swoim łóżku naprzeciw niego mężczyznę, który teraz nie pragnął bardziej niczego innego, aniżeli zwykłego snu, który jego zdaniem jak najbardziej mu się należał. Wbrew temu jednak, kiedy przepływ błysku nie minął tak jakby on tego chciał, a jego umysł mimo iż ospały zdołał w pewien sposób wybudzić się z stanu spoczynku, zawitał w swoich progach pewną myśl, przez którą to jego blado-różowe włosy na jego głowie momentalnie zadrżały. Dzisiaj bowiem, był dla niego specjalny dzień, na który też czekał praktycznie przez cały rok począwszy od zakończenia się tego samego wydarzenia dwanaście miesięcy temu, a sama myśl o tym, iż w końcu nadszedł tak bardzo wyczekiwany przez niego moment powodowała natychmiastowe wzbudzenie się w nim wszystkich hormonów jakie miał. 

Bez większego wahania już teraz otrząsnął się z resztek snu jakie w nim zostały po tej spokojnie przebytej nocy, by nie za szybko, ale też nie wolno wstać i podejść do swojej drewnianej szafy, w której czekały na niego naszykowane już wczoraj ubrania, które właśnie miał przybrać. Nie śpiesząc się, ale w jednocześnie kontrolując każdy swój ruch poświęcony na daną czynność czas, kiedy w końcu uporał się z przyodzianiem na siebie stroju, obejrzał się tylko szybko w swoim pobliskim lustrze, by z już bardziej widocznym zadowoleniem na jego twarzy zgarnąć z pobliskiego stołu kilka pokrojonych kromek chleba (W międzyczasie też w drugiej dłoni trzymając nóż, by posmarować je masłem, do nadania im bardziej delikatniejszego posmaku!) i wrzucić ich po wcześniejszym zapakowaniu w kawałek materiału wiaderka, które z jakby radością czekało na to, aż jego właściciel w końcu pochwycie je w swoje ręce. Obejrzał się tylko jeszcze raz za siebie, by upewnić się, że wszystko co miał zamiar wziąć zostało zabrane oraz zapamiętane i kiedy jego przeczucie zostało zaspokojone, zgarnął w ostatnim momencie przed zamknięciem drzwi opartą o ścianę motykę, po czym teraz już spokojnie poszedł w stronie swojego pola, na którym zacznie się cała magia. 

Jego wędrówka tam nie była specjalnie długa, czy też w pewien sposób nużąca, ponieważ jako człowiek, który wiele w życiu przeszedł Daniel momentami (Nie ważne jak dziwnie by to zabrzmiało z jego ust!) pragnął na chwilę stanąć w miejscu i poobserwować jak otaczający go świat idzie swoim własnym tempem, a on jest tylko zwykłym widzem, który patrzy na jego bieg. Rzecz jasna, on też jak każdy młody chłopak w swoich latach młodości pragnął zdobywać góry oraz zabijać smoki, które podobno zamieszkiwały pobliskie lasy i porywały księżniczki do swoich zamków, które strzegły jak oczka w głowie. Ale w końcu jak każdy dobrze wiedział to były tylko legendy, a te groźne bestie, które zionęły ogniem i tak koniec końców okazywały się być niczym innym aniżeli głupią historią, która miała na celu nastraszyć niegrzeczne oraz sprawiające swoim rodzicom dzieci w zamieszkałej przez niego wiosce. 

Kiedy spokojnie zmierzał do swojego celu, a jego narzędzia rytmicznie i delikatnie podskakiwały wraz z jego każdym postawionym krokiem, ten nagle poczuł jakby pewnego rodzaju przyprawiającą go o niepokój czyjąś obecność, która w pewnym momencie zatrzymała go w jego drodze i przysporzyła go o kłopot gwałtownego rozejrzenia się po otaczającej go przestrzeni. Nie wiedział skąd płynęło to dziwne magiczne uczucie, które zdecydowało się ukazać właśnie teraz, ale sam dobrze wiedział po już kilku latach doświadczenia, że nie warto mu ignorować swoich zmysłów. Obrócił się w prawo, a tam zastał jedynie proste pole jakichś innych osadników, na którym w oddali właśnie pracowali dobrze znani mu jego znajomi, z którymi od czasu do czasu zamieniał parę zdań w swojej pracy. Zrobił to samo z swoją lewą stroną, ale i tam nie udało mu się znaleźć niczego podejrzanego, ale też bardzo podobny widok, tym razem z tą różnicą, że to było z kolei puste oraz pokryte mnóstwem zboża, które jeszcze nie osiągnęło swojego finalnego stanu dojrzenia. Nie wiedział co powinien w tym momencie zrobić, gdyż ten dziwny dreszcz, który teraz pojawił się na jego plecach wcale nie znikał, a wręcz przeciwnie, zdołał się tylko jeszcze nasilić oraz w pewnym stopniu przysporzyć go o bóle głowy oraz brzucha. 

Nadszedł ten moment kiedy nie mógł wytrzymać, a powierzchnia pod nim jakby zaczęła się po woli zapadać, dając mu niekomfortowe doświadczenie tego tak bardzo przez niego uczucia bezsilności. Przeklął tylko samego siebie w duchu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że kiedyś na pewno poradziłby sobie z tego typu sytuacją, gdyby tylko dalej podążył tą głupią ścieżką, którą sobie obrał jako młody i naiwny głupiec. Nie było jednak co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, nie miał zamiaru się poddawać chociażby miało to zależeć od tego w jak mizernym stanie teraz może wyglądać. Podpierając się o wcześniej zabrany z domu przedmiot, silnym ruchem dłoni próbował wstać oraz dołożyć swoich wszelkich starań, by też wyzwolić się od nagłego przypływu ciśnienia, które pragnęło go zgnieść niczym jakąś stojącą na drodze przeszkodę.

**Wtedy jednak, jego oczy zadrżały.**

Pod nim bowiem, kiedy ten nie parzył znalazł się w jednym momencie pewnego rodzaju krąg (Jak zdążył zgadnąć) przyzywający, których ten z kolei tak bardzo przez spotkaną kilka lat temu przeszłość nienawidził. Brzydził się nimi, nienawidził ich, a teraz miał zostać jednym, który właśnie wpadł w jego sidła? Czuł jak w jego płucach przez stawiany teraz już wiadomej mu obcej sile nabierała się woda, a każde zaczerpnięcie się cennym powietrzem było na wagę złota. Nie mógł oddychać, a przed jego oczami zaczynały pojawiać się najróżniejsze obrazy, który mówiły o tym, iż jego czas spoczynku może w końcu nadejść, bo nie był pewny czy przeżyję to parcie. W pewnym momencie nawet o tym nie wiedząc, dopóki nie postarał się chociaż przez chwilę wyostrzyć swoich zmysłów, pojawiła się dobrze mu już znana czerwona ciecz, która wydobywała się teraz z jego ust drobnymi skapnięciami. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać, a ból który przedtem był jeszcze w stanie zwalczyć, teraz rozprzestrzeniał się po każdym calu jego ciała oraz przysparzał go o już i tak ogromne odruchy wymiotne. 

_Phil, jeśli teraz zginę, to w końcu się spotkamy._

Pomyślał zanim zniknął, a w miejscu gdzie przedtem był zostało tylko samotne wiaderko z nie do końca spożytym kawałkiem bochenka. 

\---

Królestwo wschodnie pod panowaniem swojego władcy, nie było czymś co można było brać na spokojnie oraz zbagatelizować, by później odrzucić je w kąt. Król tego państwa jasno dawał swoim przeciwnikom do zrozumienia, że nie tolerował jakichkolwiek głosów sprzeciwu, które skierowane były błędnie w jego stronę. Mimo wszystko jednak, podobno dobrze dbał o swoich ludzi, dlatego też mimo swojego momentami znanego czarnego charakteru miał u nich poparcie, a co szło z tym w parze szacunek u swoich rycerzy oraz pobratymców. Nikt kto mieszkał obok wspomnianego przed chwilą królestwa zamierzał je w żaden sposób najeżdżać, czy też atakować, bo dobrze wiedzieli jak silne oddziały ono posiada, które zmiotłyby z powierzchni ziemi wszystkich swoich wrogów. 

**Dlatego też, to właśnie oni zaatakowali pierwsi.**

Nikt nie wiedział co też było przyczyną nagłego przebudzenia się żądzy krwi w do tej pory łaskawym władcy, ale też nie było ludzi na tyle odważnych, by powiedzieć mu o tym, iż może popełniać katastrofalny później w skutkach błąd. Nie mniej jednak, od momentu rozpoczęcia rozsyłania swoich wojsk na sąsiadujące tereny (Które za wszelką cenę zapragnął podbić!) do tej pory nie przegrał ani razu, co niektórzy uważali za jego dobrą passę oraz w niektórych momentach przychylność bogów, a jeszcze inny byli zdania, że jedyne co im pozostaję to poddać się w jak sądzili i tak już przegranej walce. Nie wszyscy jednak byli na tyle ulegli, by poddać się bez walki. Tak rozpoczęła się passa mnóstwa wojen, które i tak mimo tylu poświęceń wydawały się być bezsensowne oraz nieowocne jeśli chodziło o zaprzestanie tego krwawego momentu w historii. 

Książe Wilbur tylko nerwowo szedł po długim korytarzu prowadzącym do jednego z pokoi, w którym to spodziewał się spotkać swojego młodszego brata, wsłuchując się jednocześnie w odgłos wydawany przez jego obcasy kiedy uderzały one o wysadzaną bogato podłogę. W pośpiechu przełykał ostałą w jego gardle ślinę, która przyprawiała go w pewnym momencie o jeszcze większy przypływ stresu, aniżeli by tego chciał. Uważał że to co za chwilę jego ojciec będzie miał zamiar zrobić, a nawet cholera _zrobi_ jest sprawą najwyższej wagi, która wymaga jego jak i swojego rodzeństwa obecności. Momentami rzeczywiście wydawało mu się, że jego ojczulek był szalony, ale też nie kwestionował tego zbytnio, gdyż wiedział, że ten mimo jak na niego starego wieku darzył go niemalże bezgraniczną miłością, którą starał się podzielić po równo pomiędzy nim, a Tommy'm.

_Dalej jednak, nie uważał że decyzje które podejmuję zawsze są słuszne._

\- Tommy! - Wykrzyknął w momencie kiedy jego własna dłoń szarpnęła za klamkę od dość dobrze znanej mu komnaty, by zastać tam w momencie jej otworzenia nikogo innego aniżeli właśnie samego wcześniej wspomnianego młodzieńca, który spokojnie siedział przy oknie i znowu rozmawiał z swoim znajomym ze straży za co na pewno dostałby od ich ojca naganę. Teraz jednak, nie za bardzo obchodziło go to co powinien, a czego nie powinien robić, dlatego też bez wahania złapał młodszego za ramiona i w tym samym momencie przybliżył się tak, by jego uwaga była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na nim. - Ojciec ma zamiar przeprowadzić rytuał, podobno przygotowania zostały zakończone wcześniej niż przewidywali i doszli do wniosku że nie ma czasu do stracenia! - Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż jego głos niebezpiecznie drżał, a krtań jakby wymagała od niego więcej siły, aniżeli był w zwyczaju wkładać w usłyszenie wydobycia z niej swojego własnego głosu. Ten z kolei, załamywał się mu, nie ważne jak bardzo starał się tego ukryć. 

\- C-Co?! - Teraz był moment na wzbudzenie się paniki w ciele młodszego, który bez wahania w jednym momencie wstał, by zrównać się chociaż trochę z wzrostem swojego brata i zacząć swój własny monolog. - Przecież powiedzieli, że sprowadzenie specjalnego czarnoksiężnika, który miał się tym zająć miało zabrać kolejny tydzień! 

\- Wiem, cholera jasna Tommy wiem! Plany się jednak zmieniły, kiedy okazało się, że ten podczas eskorty zginął, bo został napadnięty przez śledzących ich od początku zabójców! 

\- **Jak to zginął?!** Miał być kurwa dobry, w liście nawet się chwalił, że sam zabił kilkunastu przeciwników jednym ruchem dłoni!!

\- Kurwa mać, Tommy, myślisz, że o tym nie wiem?! - W oczach Wilbura można wyraźnie teraz zaobserwować narastającą frustrację oraz strach, który przychodził oraz coraz bardziej nasilał się po tym, kiedy dowiedział się, że dzień na który każdy z nich wyczekiwał z obawą, ale też przede wszystkim zaniepokojeniem. Wtedy nagle doszła do niego informacja, iż proces ten został przyśpieszony, a tym kto będzie przeprowadzał rytuał będzie pewien zamieszkały w podległej im wiosce kompletnie nieznany im czarodziej, który do tej pory ukrywał się przed okiem króla, a ich ojca. - Nie ważne, nie ma na to teraz czas! Przybiegłem cię zgarnąć, byśmy poszli czym prędzej do komnaty, w której zostanie przeprowadzone całe to gówno, musimy pilnować ojca, by nie zrobił niczego głupiego! 

Na jego słowa stojący naprzeciw niego blondyn kiwnął głową, by rzucić szybkie spojrzenie w stronę swojego przyjaciela oraz strażnika, które mówiło sobą: _Zostań tutaj, jak wrócę to wszystko ci opowiem._ Co też z kolei nie musiało długo przekonywać stojącego obok niego bruneta, który tylko sam wyprostował się w swojej posturze i z momentem kiedy cała ich trójka wyszła z pokoju, ten stanął przy jego boku, by później bez słowa odejść i pójść zająć się swoimi własnymi sprawami oraz obowiązkami. 

\- Szybko, zanim będzie za późno. - Powiedział Wilbur, który niedługo po swoich słowach poszedł, a zaraz za nim w podobnym tempie zaczął kroczyć Tommy.

\---

\- Ojcze! - W uszach już dorosłego mężczyzny odbił się dobrze znany mu dźwięk głosu swojego najstarszego syna, który dosłownie moment później wraz z swoim bratem pojawił się u jego boku, by później zacząć przemawiać.

\- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? - Tym razem był to Tommy, który odważył się na wypowiedzenie tego jednego zdania, które tak bardzo nurtowało i przyprawiało zapewne o niemałe dreszcze zaistniałą dwójkę. Ich ojciec natomiast tylko lekko uśmiechnął się, by chwilę później poprawić lekko swoje włosy, które nasuwając się na jego oczy zasłoniły mu widok na swoje pociechy. Wraz z momentem jednak, kiedy już mógł w pełni dostrzec swoich kochanych synów, nadał jeszcze większej głębi już i tak swojemu ciepłemu wyrazowi twarzy, by nie zmieniając go odwrócić od nich swój wzrok i spojrzeć na przedstawiony przed nim obraz.

Na zimnej podłodze było rozłożonych kilka kubełków z farbą, która to w większości została zużyta na namalowanie zaistniałego teraz ogromnego kręgu, który z kolei mieścił w sobie mnóstwo nieznanych starożytnych przekazów i znaków. Król nie obchodziło to co też prezentowały sobą owe symbole, wiedział że to co zamierzał zrobić może być ryzykowne, a cena jaką przyjdzie im zapłacić może być ogromna, jednak nadal nie równała się ona z niczym w porównaniu do tego ile krain mogło zostać ocalonych, jeśli przywołanie pójdzie pomyślnie. 

_O ile w ogóle zadziała._

\- To nasza jedyna nadzieja... - Zaczął łagodnie, co zdaniem rodzeństwa nie było czymś złym, ale też w tej chwili woleliby oni nie słyszeć tego tonu rzeczy z ust ich ojca. Woleli zaciągnąć się do innych metod, aniżeli do jakiegoś głupiego rytuału, który koniec końców i tak mógł się okazać jedną wielką porażką oraz marnotractwem ich cennego czasu, jaki mogli przeznaczyć na przygotowania do i tak nieuniknionej wojny. - Jeśli się nie uda, nie widzę już dla nas szans na przetrwanie. 

Jego słowa wsiąkły niczym woda w gąbkę w stojących teraz ledwo co oddychających obok jego synów. Wiedzieli, że nie mają szans na wygranie tej walki, ale i tak złudnie wierzyli w to, iż jest jakieś małe światełko nadziei, którego muszą szukać w tym przepełnionym ciemnością tunelu. Wiele mówiło im, iż byli głupcami, a oni dobrze wiedzieli że tak też właśnie jest, lecz nadal pragnęli ufać swoim marzeniom, iż stanie się to, co będzie dla nich oznaką ich zwycięstwa, a nie klęski, którą każdy w tej komnacie już od momentu wszczęcia wojny przewidywał. 

\- Zaczynajmy. - Powiedział nagle, nie dając już dłuższej chwili na odpowiedzenie swoim członkom rodziny i przygotował się do rozpoczęcia rytuału, który miał właśnie nadejść. 

Mężczyzna, który był zapewne jeszcze starszy niż ich ojciec nie wypowiadając z swoich ust nawet słowa, otworzył ogromną księgę, którą trzymał przez cały ten czas w dłoniach, by w chwili znalezienia szukanej przez niego sekwencji, zacząć wypowiadać ją na głos jednocześnie klęcząc oraz jedną ręką dotykać niezaschłej złotej farby. Przez kilka momentów nic się nie działo, wydawało się obecnym na sali, iż cały ich dotychczasowy wysiłek pójdzie na marne, a to w czym zdążyli tak bardzo położyć swoje ostatnie nadzieję, nie zostanie niczym innym aniżeli zamazanym wspomnieniem związanym z rzeczą, do której nawet nie przyznaliby się nikomu. Ku ich zdziwieniu jednak, nagle coś zaczęło się dziać. Nie było to jednak coś mało wartego uwagi, a mianowicie nad namalowanym kręgiem oraz tym co zawierał on w swoim środku zaczęła pojawiać się słaba w tym samym kolorze co on poświata, która z wraz z upływem każdych cennych sekund przybierała na swojej sile. Niektórzy nie dowierzali swoim własnym oczom, a jeszcze inni modlili się w tylko swoich dobrze znanym ich intencjach do i tak nieistniejącego boga, który już dawno ich opuścił. Nagle powietrze wokół ludzi jakby 

**Wtedy nastąpił przebłysk, a po nim drobna eksplozja.**

Oślepiła ona swoim blaskiem oraz odparła swoją siłą wszystkich, którzy byli świadkami tego zjawiska, by w momencie kiedy jej palące światło osłabło, mogli oni zauważyć w centrum wcześniej pustego kręgu postać, która najprawdopodobniej pojawiła się tam właśnie za pomocą przeprowadzonego teraz sukcesywnie rytuału. Nie wyglądał on jednak na bohatera, którego wszyscy oczekiwali się dojrzeć po nim. Jego forma choć z pewnością wysoka, a nawet niektórzy ośmielili się zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że wyższa od samego starszego syna króla, nie prezentowała sobą ani trochę odczucia potęgi, którą to też obiecał zawarty w księdze tekst. W dodatku nie przyodziany on był w żadnego rodzaju kosztowne tkaniny, które miałyby świadczyć o jego wysokim statusie oraz pochodzeniu z wysoko położonej rodziny, ale też w momencie dokładnego przyjrzenia się można było dostrzec zwyczajne ciuchy, które zwykli nosić farmerzy idący właśnie na swoje pole, by też zająć się zbieraniem na nim plonów. 

Ciszę, która nastała w pomieszczeniu przerwał nagły dźwięk upadku, którego źródłem był nie kto inny, aniżeli wcześniej wspomniany starzec, który odważył się na przeprowadzenie zaklęcia przyzwania. Momentalnie wokół niego zjawił się do tej pory stojący jedynie u boku i biernie przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu szereg zaufanych pokojówek, które były już w trakcie pomagania czarnoksiężnikowi, w międzyczasie składając mu na głowę zimne opatrunki, bo ten był cały rozpalony. 

Wilbur jednak oraz dwójka stojących obok niego ludzi nie zwracała na nich uwagi, ponieważ całą ich osobę pochłonęła klęcząca przed nimi postać dorosłego mężczyzny, który jeśli miałby zgadywać był trochę starszy od niego. Nie wiedział jednak co też powinien czuć. Rozczarowanie? Już i tak od dawna ukrywaną rozpacz? Owszem, nie był przygotowany na to, iż to całe bagno, które jego ojciec miał zamiar przeprowadzić się powiedzie, ale też jeżeli tkliła się w tym wszystkim jakaś szansa na powodzenie tego, to liczył na to, że zjawi się przed nimi jakiś godny tego całego zamieszania bohater, a nie jakiś wieśniak! Matko, że też to właśnie dla nich los musiał być taki okrutny oraz na każdym kroku przyprawiać ich o jeszcze większą rezygnację!

Nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na mężczyznę, który pojawił się nagle na środku ich pokoju, a byli wręcz pogrążeni w chaosie, by pomóc biednemu starcowi, którego to stan z każdą kolejną minutą zaczynał się pogarszać. Z tego też powodu nikt, aniżeli wcześniej wspomniana bacznie go obserwująca trójka nie zauważył, iż nieznany przybysz po woli unosi swoją głowę, by rozejrzeć się w pomieszczeniu.

**Praktycznie wszyscy przegapili jaką też żądzą mordu w tym momencie pałał ich przyzwaniec.**

Jego oczy, jakby przez chwile obserwującym go osobą przez chwilę wydawały mu się być czerwone, by też po chwili zmienić barwę na inną, teraz już zdecydowanie bardziej łagodną, którą był odcień miłego dla oka przyjemnego, pudrowego różu. To, co jednak raz oczy zobaczyły, tego już nie odwidzą. Zapewne trzydziestolatek, w momencie mocnego przymrużenia swoich oczu podniósł swoją rękę, by po tym zobaczyć na nim coś, co zszokowało go swoim widokiem. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się zorientować, ten bez ostrzeżenia zaczął kasłać, co ponownie zwróciło uwagę innych na to, iż właśnie byli świadkiem czegoś do tej pory niemożliwego, a skutki ich czynu nadal były przed nimi. 

**Wtedy polała się krew.**

Z ust mężczyzny wraz z każdym kolejnym kaszlnięciem zaczęło jej wypływać coraz więcej, a jego źrenice, które teraz były widoczne zdecydowanie się pomniejszyły. Czuć można było, jak od ich gościa emanuję strach tą zaistniałą sytuacją. Jedna z pokojówek zapragnęła do niego podejść, by mu też pomóc, jednak w chwili kiedy się poruszyła, została w jej stronę wymierzona motyka, która mimo iż znajdowała się parę dobrych metrów od jej osoby, i tak swoją ostrością sugerowała to, iż chłopak nie życzy sobie teraz by ktoś go dotykał. 

\- **N-NIE PODCHODŹ!** \- Jego głos zmroził każdemu obecnemu krew w żyłach, która do pewnego momentu jeszcze buzowała z podniecenia, iż chociaż udało im się doświadczyć na własnych oczach tego co innym nawet się nie śniło. Sekwencja jednak, jeśli tak to też można było nazwać jego odkaszlnięć zaczęła się stopniowo coraz bardziej nasilać, a do tej pory krew, która była tylko na jego dłoni, po woli spływała po niej i spadała na podłogę zamazując tym samym ewentualną drogę powrotną na odesłanie go do jego domu. 

Kiedy w końcu wydawałoby się, że ustał on w swoich czynach, a jego ręka wraz z drugą zawędrowała na ziemię, by podeprzeć jego ciało, ten momentalnie wypluł z siebie jeszcze większą ilość krwi, która zszokowała wszystkich go obserwujących. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech, teraz tylko te dźwięki były słyszalne pośród kilku bezdźwięcznych szeptów, by to też po nich przyzwany mężczyzna podniósł chwiejnie swoją głowę przed siebie, by wyraźnie po nim można było poznać iż zastygł w miejscu. Jego usta, choć z początku niepewnie, później już przybierając na sile zebrały się na jedno proste słowo, które usłyszeć mogły tylko trzy stojące najbliżej niego osoby, które nawet nie zorientowały się z tego faktu, iż nieświadomie zbliżyły się do pierwszy raz im widzianego na oczy mężczyzny. 

\- _P-Phil?_ \- Zapytał słabo, co sprawiło tylko natychmiastowe poszerzenie się źrenic króla, który to właśnie usłyszał, że ktoś kogo nawet nie znał wiedział jak ma na imię. Zanim ten jednak zdołał się zapytać o co też mu chodzi i czy oby na pewno się nie przesłyszał, jego własne oczy uchwyciły moment jak to prezentujący się przed nimi dorosły upada, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego w jak wielkim stanie niewiedzy pozostawił on dwójkę synów i samego króla.


	8. Pozostań w Kontroli [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo nie bez powodu nosi swoje nieodłączne okulary i jest taki nerwowy po poznaniu swoich nowych znajomych. Jeśli spiczaste uszy oraz jego dwukolorowa skóra jak do tej pory były uznawane za zwykły zabieg kosmetyczny, który miał na celu jego zwykle upodobnienie się do Techno, tak gdy w pewnej chwili sprawy zaczynają się wymykać spod kontroli, zaczyna robić się niebezpiecznie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: Ranboo  
> Uniwersum: Dream SMP [Alternate Universum]  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, przemoc

Ranboo pojawił się dość niespodziewanie w ich małym światku oraz przytulnym kątku, który dla siebie utworzyli. Nikt oprócz samego Dream'a nie wiedział skąd pochodził niespodziewany przybysz, ale też nie miał zamiaru za bardzo ingerować jego przybycia, bo w końcu kim też byli żeby negocjować z podjętymi przez niego decyzjami? Młody nastolatek, który za rok jak się okazało miał być pełnoprawnym dorosłym mężczyzną, był jak to Fundy kiedyś określił ,,Spokojniejszą wersją Tommy'ego, która też nie przeklina aż tyle co on", zatem można powiedzieć, że szybko znalazł on w innych swoich przyjaciół. Niejednokrotnie można było go zauważyć w mimo iż o wiele starszym i nowszym dla niego towarzystwie osób, to nadal mimo momentami ich kolosalnej różnicy wieku jaka była (Przykładem był Philza, który często nawet śmiał się z tego małego faktu), nadal potrafił znaleźć swoje własne szczęście oraz radość wypływająca z spotykania się z nimi. Owszem, nie każdy był perfekcyjny i zdarzały się momenty w których ktoś bardziej, czy też mniej przewidziane doprowadził do jakiegoś zamieszania (Trzeba jednak było przede wszystkim zapamiętać, że szukali oni rozrywki, bo nie działo się i tak nic za wiele na tym ich terytorium), ale nie przeszkadzało to już nikomu więcej, bo w końcu wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że raz na jakiś czas każdy musi uwolnić brzemiącę w nim dziecko.

Tak właśnie, kiedy coraz to nowsze osoby zapraszały w swoje skromne progi Ranboo, mimo iż wyraźnie było po nim widać że z początku odczuwa lekkie skrępowanie oraz dyskomfort, tak później na całe szczęście jego przyjaciół przerodziło się ono w trochę większe zaangażowanie oraz spędzone razem na robieniu najrozmaitszych czynności chwilę. Nie był on za bardzo w pewnych momentach rozmówną osobą, widać i słychać było można po nim, iż momentami gdy jego socjalne baterie się naładują, w momencie dopóki się one nie wyczerpią zdaję się być też mniej skory do robienia jakichkolwiek rzeczy i bardziej obojętnie nastawiony. Na jego szczęście większość rozumiała to i kiedy dostrzegała nawet najmniejsze oznaki tego, iż ich rozmówca potrzebował chwili dla siebie, dawała mu tą okazję do samotnego pobycia z swoimi własnymi myślami, które tylko on znał.

Tak właśnie minęło kilka pierwszych dni jego pobytu i o dziwo, dzięki swojemu zaangażowaniu i w pewnych momentach naprawdę szczerej nadziei do zaprzyjaźnienia się z dużą ilością osób, zdobył on swoje własne pokaźne grono przyjaciół, za którym chodził to krok w krok, albo też na odwrót. Ranboo nie budził u nikogo podejrzeń, był po prostu miłym i czasami nieśmiałym chłopakiem, który tak samo jak reszta na świecie pragnął tylko korzystać z życia i zacząć czerpać z niego przyjemność. Dziwnie zaczęło się robić jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy pewnego dnia ktoś zarzucił pomysł pójścia nad pobliskie morze i plażę.

Wszyscy zgodnym chórem (No dobrze, może mimo kilku sprzeciwów, ale te szybko zmieniły się w pozytywne kiedy zaproponowano poszczególnym jednostką kompromis!) stwierdzili, że z chęcią pójdą nad nią, by zaczerpnąć trochę morskiego powietrza oraz oczywiście dać sobie kilka chwil by podarować sobie w prezencie odpoczynek. Na początku nikt nie widział dość speszonego tą myślą siedemnastolatka*, który siedział jak zawsze w rogu pokoju i tylko przytakiwał na to co mówią inni, ale też w momencie gdy złapał on na sobie świdrujący go wzrok Nikki, czuł że tym razem tak łatwo nie uda mu się jakoś taktycznie wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jak przewidywał tak też się stało, gdyż w momencie kiedy miał wdrożyć w życie swój plan ewakuacji oraz ucieczki, spotkał na swojej drodze wcześniej wspomnianą dziewczynę, która wypowiadając kilka słów zwróciła tym samym na nich całą uwagę innych obecnych w pomieszczeniu.

\- Idziesz z nami na plażę Ranboo? - Nie musiał wspominać, że w momencie kiedy z jej ust padło to zdanie on sam poczuł jakby krew w jego żyłach momentalnie się zmroziła, a ona sam był naprawdę ledwie milisekundy od tego by upaść na ziemię i zemdleć.

\- U-Uh... Wi-widzisz Nikki, kwestia jest taka, że nie przepadam za bardzo za dużymi zbiornikami wody, no i--

Zanim było mu dane nawet dokończyć to co chciał powiedzieć, spotkał się z falą protestu, która głównie obracała się wokół paru zdań w rodzaju: ,, _Będzie fajnie, no chodź!_ ", czy też ,, _To idealna okazja, by się bliżej poznać!_ ", do czego na koniec dochodziło też kilka słów od osób, które tak samo jak on z początku nie były przekonane co do tego wyjścia, ale siłą rzeczy się zgodziły. Nawet teraz, mimo iż oprócz Sam'a** (Który między nami sprytnie się wymigał od tego, by w ogóle nawet tu przyjść pod pretekstem odnawiania swojego domku) był praktycznie drugą najwyższą osobą jaka była w ich gronie przyjaciół i znajomych, tak teraz można powiedzieć, iż został przytłoczony przez inne osoby i nie miał żadnego sposobu na wyjście z tej sytuacji. W związku z tym, inni nie musieli nawet długo czekać na jego aprobatę, by ten zgodził się na ten jakże krótki wypad nad morze, co wzniosło kilka triumfalnych okrzyków, by później po dosłownie krótkim ustaleniu dokładniejszej daty oraz godziny spotkania, wszyscy którzy byli uczestnikami spotkania mogli się rozejść, pozostawiając tym biednego i spanikowanego tym co się przed chwilą stało nastolatka.

\---

Dzień przeznaczony na ich wspólne małe spotkanie na plaży nadszedł o wiele szybciej aniżeli sam Ranboo by tego chciał, co mimo iż tego zaprzeczał każdemu, a nawet momentami samemu sobie, powodowało u niego lekki dyskomfort. Sam był jedną z osób, która pomagała przygotować plażę na ich pobyt na niej, co można powiedzieć sprawiło mu niemałą radość, bo też w końcu miał okazję poczuć się pomiędzy innymi potrzebny oraz wykazać się innym, że on też chciałby pomóc. Przykładnie przestawiał z paroma innymi osobami z nim wtedy obecnymi pewnego rodzaju namioty, które miały posłużyć jako przebieralnię, by ten kto chciał mógł przebrać się w swoje wybrane kostiumy kąpielowe, by później doszedł do tego szereg innych spraw jak między innymi wysprzątanie zaśmieconej jakimiś papierkami bądź też niepotrzebnymi gałęziami i większymi kamieniami piasku. Dość szybko udało im się okiełznać cały ten bałagan, by później kilka dni po zrobieniu tego ich pokaźna grupka już mogła swobodnie przyjść na wcześniej ustalone spotkania miejsce i czekać na spóźnialskich, by mogli razem z nimi skierować się ku ich celowi.

Ranboo oczywiście, był jedną z tych osób, która mimo iż dobrze wiedziała, o której ma się spotkać z swoimi przyjaciółmi, nadal przyszła dopiero wtedy kiedy do jego małego domku, który zdążył sobie przygotować zawitała Nikki wraz z Fundy'm oraz Eretem. Zapukali do drzwi jego posiadłości, by wcześniej zastać pozagaszane światła oraz zasłonięte żaluzje, które świadczyły o rzekomej nieobecności ich wysokiego przyjaciela w jego domu. Mimo wszystko, nie nabrali się na to i kiedy uprzejme pukanie nie pomogło, zdecydowali się pociągnąć za klamkę, która o i o ironio losu była od samego początku niezamknięta.

\- Bingo! - Krzyknął uradowany Fundy kiedy doszła do niego informacja o tym, iż jego młodszy kolega najwidoczniej zapomniał albo mylnie osądził, iż udało mu się zakwaterować przed ewentualnymi gośćmi.

Kiedy wkroczyli na teren budynku, nie mogli powiedzieć o tym, że nie przeszył ich naprawdę ogromny dreszcz związany z dość może nie tyle co mrocznym, ale dość ciemnym wystrojem ów pokoju, w którym się znaleźli. Dzięki światłu, które wpuścili do pomieszczenia za pomocą uchylonych drzwi mogli wywnioskować niektóre przedmioty, jakie znalazły się w okupowanym miejscu. Parę dość sporych i geometrycznych kształtów wyglądało jak kanapa, podczas gdy też obok niej mieściły się dwa fotele, dochodziła do tego dość specyficzna lampa przypominająca typową pochodnię, ale jednak widać było, że przez słaby emitujący sobą szkarłatny blask przyćmiony przez otaczający go plastik była najpewniej zasilana czerwonym prochem. W momencie kiedy mieli się bardziej rozejrzeć po wszystkich zakamarkach, by też odszukać tego po kogo tu rzeczywiście przyszli (I trochę też poszperać w jego rzeczach, ale do tego nikt z obecnych by się nie przyznał), poczuli za sobą nagle dziwną obecność, którą każdy z nich wyczuwał wtedy, gdy za ich plecami mógłby być jakiegoś rodzaju potwór. Eret zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się obejrzeć już był w trakcie wyciągania swojego miecza, a gdy w końcu też gwałtownie się odwrócił tym samym wymierzając go w istotę za plecami całej trójki, światło nagle się zapaliło, a przed nimi ukazał się nie kto inny jak Ranboo, w dodatku w pogniecionej piżamie oraz z mimo iż jego oczy oraz twarz zasłaniały jego maska oraz czerwono-zielone okulary, to można było poznać, że dopiero co udało mu się wstać z łóżka.

Nie obyło się bez naprawdę krótkiej awantury, jeśli można było ją tak w ogóle nazwać, gdzie też siedemnastolatek dostał tytułowy "ochrzan" od Nikki polegający na tym, iż martwiła się o niego i przecież miał się już dawno zjawić na miejscu spotkania, a momentami doszedł do tego głos obecnego na sali lisa, który tylko przytakiwał i momentami dorzucał od siebie te kilka groszy. Najstarszy natomiast z teraz już czwórki obecnych, tylko niewidocznie i lekko z drżącym oddechem odłożył swój miecz do pokrowca, jednocześnie zastanawiając się na poważnie czego też właśnie mógł doświadczyć. Można powiedzieć, że od momentu pojawienia się w tym świecie, każda osoba prędzej czy później wyrabiała sobie pewnego rodzaju intuicję, która pozwalała mu na uprzednie przeczucie, czy wokół niego w ciemności, czy też w dzień nie ma jakiegoś przeciwnika, który czeka na jego zaatakowanie. Do tej pory nie zdarzyło mu się to, by właśnie to dobrze znane mu odczucie pojawiło się wtedy, kiedy wokół niego byli sami jego towarzysze. Nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on doznał na własnej skórze tego nieprzyjemnego dreszczu. Najwidoczniej jednak, dwójka jego przyjaciół zdecydowała się w ogóle odeprzeć ich intuicję, albo też w ogóle nie zauważyli że uruchomił się u nich on.

_**Od tego momentu jednak, Eret wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.** _

Nie wiedział, czy chodziło mu bardziej o to ,, _Nie tak_ " w bardziej negatywnym, czy też pozytywnym nacechowaniu tego słowa, ale obiecał sobie że będzie uważnie rozglądać się po swoim najbliższym otoczeniu oraz bacznie obserwował wysokiego nastolatka.

Wracając mimo wszystko do rzeczywistości, która najwyraźniej bardzo nie podobała się wspomnianemu wcześniej chłopakowi, zdecydował on się wbrew przeciw wymówką, które jeszcze niecałe kilka minut temu mówił, żeby się wymigać od pójścia z nimi na plażę, żeby dali mu oni chociaż te parę minut na przygotowanie się, a ten zaraz do nich dojdzie. Kiedy w efekcie swoich słów dostał zgodę pod postacią prostego kiwnięcia głową swoich kolegów i jednej koleżanki, może nie szybko, bo zdecydowanie dość ospale skierował się zza drzwi jednego z zaistniałych pokoi, by po chwili wyjść z niego już teraz w praktycznie bardzo podobnym zestawie ubioru. Różniło się to praktycznie tylko tym od jego piżamy iż teraz jego czarna podkoszulka z długimi białymi rękawami teraz była bardziej formalna (ale jak to się stało to też nikt nie wiedział!), a wcześniej luźne długie zakrywające całe jego nogi leginsy zamienione były na dość szykowne i eleganckie spodnie, które zazwyczaj miewał nosić do swojej marynarki. Skoro już o niej mowa, ona też tutaj była, tym razem jednak w nieco cieplejszym odcieniu głębokiej szarości i zamiast bycia zapiętą, teraz była rozpięta dając pełny wgląd na wcześniej wspomnianą koszulkę. Nikt nie zwracał już uwagi na jedną czarną i jedną białą rękawiczkę, gdyż uważano je za po prostu coś normalnego i jako jedną z nieodłącznych części garderoby młodego chłopaka.

\- Gotowy! - Powiedział z tylko dla Ereta słyszalną nutką niepewności, po czym szybko wypchnął całą trójkę przybyłych do jego mieszkania gości, by zamknąć tym razem na klucz drzwi za sobą. Kiedy już to zrobił, zmierzył wzrokiem stojące przed nim osoby i oznajmił im, iż jest gotów, by w końcu mimo wcześniejszego oporu pójść nad wybrane wcześniej przez innych miejsce. Kiedy natomiast do innych dotarła wiadomość jaką ten też chciał przekazać, zgranym i raźnym krokiem było można z oddali zobaczyć jak idą, czasami luźno podśpiewując oraz rozmawiając.

\---

\- Techno, chodź z nami do wody! - Podczas gdy on spokojnie siedział na leżaku oraz zajmował się swoimi własnymi interesami (inni nie raz próbowali go zachęcić, by też poszedł z nimi do wody, jednak on skutecznie im odmawiał i mówił, że bardziej woli górskie klimaty, aniżeli te plażowe) oraz popijał w międzyczasie swój pomarańczowy wraz z kilkoma kostkami lodu w nim zawartymi.

Nad nim oczywiście był rozstawiony parasol, który zaproponował mu pomóc z początku rozłożyć Philza, który kiedy zauważył go jak ten brał jeden z ich wspólnych postawił sobie za cel chyba pocieszenia go, gdyż najwidoczniej szybko po nim odczytał, iż plaża jest teraz ostatnim miejscem gdzie chciałby być. Wbrew pozorom jednak, młody chłopak grzecznie odmówił, by kiedy uzyskać w odpowiedzi słowo: ,,Na pewno?'', tylko zademonstrować swoje umiejętności do szybkiego radzenia sobie z tego typu rzeczami i samemu podołać zadaniu w mniej niż kilka minut. Widząc to, mężczyzna z skrzydłami nie mógł za wiele powiedzieć, aniżeli tylko zwykłe: ,,Miłego relaksu", by później dołączyć do innych bawiących się oraz rozmawiających w oddali osób.

\- Techno, no dalej! - Tak właśnie minęła dla niego godzina, no może dwie błogiej ciszy oraz spokoju na rozluźnianiu swoich własnych myśli i robieniu zupełnie niczego, by w końcu została ona zakłócona przez nagły plusk wody, jaki został na niego namierzony najprawdopodobniej naumyślnie.

\- Hej! - Krzyknął poddenerwowany, bo właśnie miał po krótkim przebudzeniu wrócić do swojej drzemki, jaką właśnie odbywał leżąc przykryty cieniem. Zaskoczyło go to nieźle, bowiem zanim zdążył zareagować siedział chwilę w bezruchu i nie drgnął nawet ani odrobinkę w jakąkolwiek stronę, co wzbudziło u niektórych z początku lekki niepokój, ale kiedy usłyszeli ni stąd ni z owąd jego głos uspokoili się. - Za co to było!? - Mimo iż cała jego twarz była przykryta różnego rodzaju dodatkami, nie trzeba było jej widzieć żeby zorientować się, że naprawdę całe to zajście zaszło mu za skórę. Przez kilka chwil nikt nie się nie odzywał, ponieważ nie przemyśleli dokładnie co mieliby zrobić dalej jeśli rzeczywiście zwróciliby na nich swoją uwagę. Na szczęście pośród jego oprawców znajdowała się Nikki, która szybko przejęła pałeczkę i wiedziała dokładnie co powinna powiedzieć, żeby przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę (A przynajmniej tak też myślała).

\- Ranboo, może chcesz z nami trochę popływać w wodzie? - Zapytała spokojnie, ale też z dozą dystansu, gdyż dobrze wiedziała, iż nastolatek do którego teraz mówiła najprawdopodobniej nie chciał aż tak bardzo mieć teraz tym bardziej jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z innymi ludźmi, warto jednak było zawsze spróbować.

\- Nie, spasuję, będę teraz tutaj leżał i czekał na moment aż cały wyschnę. - Mówiąc to pokręcił głową na boki i wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji, zgarniając przy okazji kilka dość zdziwionych spojrzeń od swoich rozmówców, którzy jak nie patrzeć liczyli na to, iż młodszy od nich chłopak zdecyduję się w końcu do nich dołączyć i się trochę z nimi zabawić.

\- Wow, a to niby my mamy tutaj być tymi starszymi, jak na razie to ci powiem że zachowujesz się jak Tommy kiedy ma on jedne z tych swoich humorków. - Fundy jak widać nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać się w jakikolwiek sposób bez ogródek, a jego wiadomość mimo iż czasami brutalna nie ruszyła zbytnio jego odbiorcy, a wręcz uzyskała zupełnie odmienny skutek. Ranboo nawet palcem nie kiwnął, podczas gdy w tle można było usłyszeć masę sprzeciwów oraz masę bluźnierstw wypływających z ust Tommy'ego, który teraz już był w zaawansowanej kłótni z jak to określił: ,, Zmokłym Furrasem", ale kim on też był żeby oceniać jakimi wyzwiskami się obdarzają.

\- **KREW DLA BOGA KRWI!!** \- Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować oraz w jakikolwiek sposób dojrzeć co też się dzieję, albo co gorsza zostało wypowiedziane przez momentami ich szalonego przyjaciela, ten już był w trakcie przeładowywania swojej broni (Na szczęście wszystkich zebranych była to zwykła podręczna pompa wodna, której nikt najwyraźniej nie spostrzegł kiedy ten ją przemycał), by później celować w nią i oblewać swoich oponentów sukcesywnie wodą. Na to już, Ranboo tak samo szybko jak się rozstawił, tak samo szybko się zwinął i czym prędzej zadbał o to, by jego rzeczy, których z kolei nie było aż tak dużo zostały przeniesione na bezpieczną odległość z dala od tego całego chaosu jaki teraz się rozporządzał. Najstarszy z wszystkich, a mowa tutaj o Phil'u który był w połowie wyciągania swojego miecza, by obronić ewentualne ofiary jednego z jego synów, tylko z ulgą odetchnął kiedy zorientował się, że tym razem nie będzie rozlewu krwi i to wszystko było tylko kolejnym z jego chorych żartów, które różowo-włosy z kolei tak bardzo lubił.

Zapowiadała się naprawdę spokojna reszta dnia.

\---

Jak było wcześniej wspomniane, nic nie zapowiadało się na to, by cokolwiek mogło zepsuć, albo też zniszczyć aktualnie spokojnie mijany przyjaciołom teraz już wieczór. Każdy zdołał się na swój własny sposób rozluźnić oraz oddać swojej własnej przyjemności, co poskutkowało niczym innym aniżeli późniejszą przyjaźnie nacechowaną i optymistyczną atmosferą, którą zwłaszcza cieszyła się trójka pewnych kumpli (A mowa tu o Dream'ie, George'u i oczywiście SapNapie!), którzy najwidoczniej zabawy jeszcze nie wystarczyło, ponieważ od czasu do czasu kiedy to nikt nie patrzył i nie kontrolował tego co robią podkładała jakieś małe upominki w formie pakunku, który pod odpowiednio wysokim naciskiem wybuchał i najczęściej jego poszkodowany kończył z całą twarzą albo konkretną częścią ciała umazaną w prochu palnym, który był jak wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli był specjalnością właśnie Dream'a. W pewnym momencie, kiedy właśnie jeden taki pakunek miał na celu wypłoszyć już i tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi Quackity'kiego, (Którego po ilości wybuchowych niespodzianek jakie zdołała na niego zastawić wcześniej wspomniana trójka już zaczął podskakiwać na praktycznie każdy najmniejszy niespodziewany ruch!), ten zdążył się zorientować co też niesforne trio ma na celu zrobić, dlatego w jednym momencie odskoczył od ponownego bliższego spotkania z małą eksplozją, unikając jej tym samym.

Na jego nieszczęście, nie przewidział że ktoś mógł za nim stać, a jednocześnie siła z jaką ten zdecydował się odepchnąć z pewnością nie należała do najmniejszych.

\- Kuźwa, sorasy za ten nagły--

\- **NIE PODCHODŹ!** \- Krew momentalnie jakby zatrzymała się mu w jego żyłach kiedy usłyszał krzyk wydobywający jak już teraz zdołał się zorientować Ranboo, który to był właśnie daną osobą z jaką nieszczęśliwie przypadło mu się zderzyć. Nie mniej jednak, niespodziewany i gwałtowny podniesiony głos nastolatka wystraszył go, gdyż był to pierwszy akt takiej agresji wzbudzony u siedemnastolatka, z jakim też przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Cholera, był nawet w stanie stwierdzić, że był to w ogóle pierwszy raz kiedy młody tak nagle i bez zapowiedzi ukazał swoją agresję, której do tej pory nie dało się jeszcze nikomu u niego zauważyć, chociażby nawet odrobiny.

\- Ranboo, wszystko oke--? - Nikki nie było dane dokończyć tego zdania, gdyż brutalnie zostało jej ono przerwane ponownym niemalże piskiem wydobywającym się z strun głosowych jej przyjaciela, który zdecydowanie nie zachowywał się jakby był sobą.

\- **MÓWIĘ NIE PODCHODŹ!** \- Kolejny raz podniesiony głos. Jak przedtem nie każdy mógł zwrócić na całe to zajście swoją uwagę, tak teraz wszystkie pary oczu właśnie się na nim skupiały. Nikt nie wiedział co się działo z jak do tej pory spokojnym (Chociaż też momentami chaotycznym!) nastawieniem i podejściem nastolatka. Ci którzy stali bliżej mogli zauważyć jak jego oczy były bardzo mocno zaciśnięte, przy okazji też przysłonięte grzywką, która w momencie kiedy ten schylił się i przykucnął, by szukać swoich upadłych jak teraz niektórzy się zorientowali okularów swobodnie opadła. Dziewczyna mimo iż była zszokowana nagłym porywem swojego przyjaciela, postanowiła jako pierwsza przezwyciężyć swój strach spośród wszystkich od zaistniałej właśnie sytuacji oraz podnieść wyraźnie leżące zbyt daleko od niego szkiełka przysłaniające wzrok i podeszła do niego, (Mimo iż chwilami wahała się czy oby na pewno to zrobić) by je mu wręczyć.

\- Ranboo, mam twoje okulary. - Powiedziała niepewnie i schyliła się tak, aby jej głowa była mniej więcej na poziome z tą młodszego od niej o rok chłopaka.

\- N-nikki? - Jego głos był chwiejny, zupełnie tak jakby nie był pewny swojego własnego głosu, który wydobywał się z jego ust, a brzmiał dla wszystkich zupełnie tak jakby miał się zaraz załamać.

**Nikt nie był jednak przygotowany na to co miało za chwilę nadejść.**

\- Ranboo, hej, proszę. - Mówiąc to starała się w swoim głosie zamieścić jak największą ilość koleżeńskiej miłości oraz wsparcia jaką tylko mogła mu ofiarować. Chciała mu pomóc, mimo iż sama nie wiedziała co się dzieję.

\- N-Nikki, proszę, musi- - Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, gdyż w momencie kiedy miał to zrobić, otworzył po raz pierwszy od tego czasu swoje oczy, na które teraz po raz pierwszy od ich poznania miała wgląd jego rozmówczyni.

Jeśli Nikki miałaby opisać najbardziej nietypowe oraz niespotykane tęczówki jakie kiedykolwiek spotkała, byłyby nimi właśni te klęczącego naprzeciw niej chłopaka. Jedna z nich, jaką była lewa była w odcieniu soczystej i naprawdę mocnej czerwieni, która niemalże w pewnym momencie wpatrywania się w nią zdawała się ociekać swoją intensywnością. Druga zaś, tak samo mocna tym razem zielona, pełniła rolę odwrotną, która gdyby miała zgadnąć jakby mogła hipnotyzowałaby swoich odbiorów swoim blaskiem oraz tajemniczością, jaką w sobie skrywała. Czuła jak jej oddech zastyga, a ona sama topi się w tych niezwykłych i za razem pięknych oczach, które do tej pory przez cały ten czas jej przyjaciel ukrywał. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, jej zdaniem nie były czymś co powinno wzbudzać u innych osób obrzydzenie czy też odpychanie.

Ta jednak krótka chwila, która przeznaczona była na skrzyżowanie się ich spojrzeń wystarczyła, by kiedy ci też to zrobili, Ranboo po ich stosunkowo krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń spuścił głowę, by za chwilę przykryć swoje usta dłonią i drugim z swoich ramion podeprzeć się tak, by nie upadł on na podłogę.

\- Ranboo?! - Głos dziewczyny i teraz jej spanikowane potrząsanie nie docierało do niego. Nie czuł jak wokół niego zaczyna zbierać się coraz więcej osób, by też zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie czuł jak coraz więcej dłoni chwyta go, by wspólnie spróbować podeprzeć jego osobę i postawić go na nogi. Nie, on tego nie czuł.

**Teraz liczyło się tylko to, iż jego stabilność została zerwana.**

W jednym momencie wydał z siebie nieludzki krzyk, który odstraszył od niego swoich przyjaciół, powodując tym samym iż został teraz sam w odległości nie większej aniżeli półtora metra od innych otaczających go osób. Zadrżał, a kiedy z każdą chwilą niekontrolowany ruch jego ciała zaczynał coraz bardziej się nasilać, w pewnym momencie rozważano czy oby ktoś nie powinien zaryzykować i spróbować mu pomóc.

**To jednak nie było potrzebne.**

Bez uprzedzenia czymkolwiek, chociażby wcześniejszym krzykiem, albo ostrzeżeniem jego powieki rozszerzyły się i teraz wszyscy mieli okazję sprostać się z widokiem jego ślepi, które teraz Nikki mogłaby przysiąc, że zaczęły emitować swoim własnym blaskiem.

Jego maska, która do tej pory była dla niego tak cenna rozdarła się, a on sam ukazał coś, na co nikt nie był gotowy by to ujrzeć. Usta, zamiast posiadać jednego otworu składały się z kilku po bokach mniejszych i centralnie po środku większych otworów, które połączone były ze sobą jedynie nietrwałymi połączeniami skóry, która z kolei po prawej stronie była biała zaś z kolei po lewej czarna.

Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieję, ani czego w o ogóle świadkami właśnie są. Każdy bał się drgnąć chociażby nawet o centymetr, a najbliżsi temu całemu zjawisko tylko przysłaniali swoje własne usta ręką, by zakryć szokujące spojrzenie jakim właśnie obdarowywali swojego przyjaciela, o ile w ogóle nim był.

Nieludzkie krzyki, które teraz jeśli dobrze można się było wsłuchać nie były niczym innym aniżeli zdeformowanymi odgłosami jakie wydawał Enderman, nasiliły się do tego stopnia, że towarzyszyły mu teraz z każdym wypuszczonym przez niego wydechem, a jego źrenice bezkreśnie błądziły po pobliskich osobach, w końcu natrafiając na samą Nikki.

Chciała mu pomóc, cholera sama nie mogła teraz tego opisać jak bardzo chciała mu w tym momencie pomóc mimo iż sama się bała cokolwiek zrobić, czy też nawet ruszyć. Chciała go przytulić oraz pocieszyć, że to wszystko to tylko jakiś jeden z jej chorych snów, a to wszystko nie dzieję się tak naprawdę.

**Nagle rzucił się na nią.**

Nikt nie przewidywał, że do tej pory momentami naprawdę nieśmiały i czasami nie czujący się komfortowo w dużym towarzystwie chłopak przemieni się w coś, co okazałoby się być ogromną bestią, która zaatakuję kogoś z nich.

**A jednak.**

Nikki opadła na ziemię nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego co się wokół niej działo, a jej oddech jakby zawirował. Nie chciała wierzyć, że to co teraz się przed nią prezentuję było prawdą. Stojący nad jej drobną w porównaniu do swojej postury Ranboo rozszerzał swoją własną paszczę oraz wysuwał najbardziej jakby tylko się dało do przodu zęby, by też najprawdopodobniej zatopić swoje kły w jej ciele.

\- **PADNIJ DO CHUJA!** \- Głos Techno zadzwonił w jej uszach, ale nie kontrolując swoich własnych ruchów zrobiła dokładnie tak jak ten jej kazał. Tylko kątem oka udało jej się dostrzec jak jej przyjaciela, a raczej w bestię jaką się zamienił trafia z oddali w okolicę bioder strzała, powodując tym samym początkowo niepewne, lecz jednak już później bezwładne opadnięcie jego ciała na ziemię.

Nie słuchała spanikowanych po chwili krzyków swoich kolegów i koleżanek, które przekrzykując się wpierw panikowały, by później próbować się bez skutku dogadać co też powinni zrobić. Nie widziała jak nawet sam TechnoBlade, który do tej pory utrzymywał status najbardziej nieustraszonego człowieka spośród ich grupy znajomych upuszcza swoją własną broń i patrzy na nią z przerażeniem, jakby nie miał pojęcia co też właśnie zrobił. Nikki tego nie widziała.

**Zamiast tego, pozwoliła samowolnie oddać się w objęcia ciemności, która teraz była ukojeniem.**

\---

Ranboo obudziło ciche pikanie, które wydobywało się z otaczających go maszyn i z każdą chwilą nie mając tego na celu zaczynało go denerwować. Minuty, które przeznaczył na swoje przemyślenia nie były dla niego cenne, a wręcz przeciwnie, ani trochę nie śpieszyło mu się z otworzeniem jego oczu. Zamiast tego, po prostu leżał otulony tym przyjemnym ciepłem jakie go otaczało i rozluźniał bardziej aniżeli mu się wydawało iż może swoje całe ciało, po którym od czasu do czasu spływał nieprzyjemny moment na zagubienie oraz dreszcze. Nie wiedział co się dzieję, ani też gdzie był, jednak nie obchodziło go to, chciał po prostu odpocząć.

Kiedy jednak w końcu nadszedł ten moment, kiedy cisza i panująca wokół niego nicość zaczęła mu doskwierać, zdecydował się podnieść swoje powieki, by rozejrzeć się i zorientować, gdzie też był.

**Nadal jednak zastała go czerń.**

Zaczął panikować. Nie wiedział co się dzieję, gdzie był ani też o tu robił, ale planował się tego jak najszybciej dowiedzieć. Próbował podnieść rękę, nogę, cokolwiek! Nic jednak ani drgnęło, a on jak pozostawał w bezruchu tak też było. Kurwa mać, dali mu jakąś narkozę?! Nie, nie rozumiał! Czuł jak jego oddech w wyniku tej całej popapranej sytuacji zaczyna przyśpieszać, ale nie obchodziło go to.

**On chciał się po prostu wydostać!**

\- Ranboo! - Znał ten głos. Znał ten dotyk, który teraz starał się go uspokoić, ale znał przede wszystkim obecność tych dwóch osób, które teraz wbiegły do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Jego mózg jednak była za bardzo chwiejny i zbyt bardzo poddany na presję, by bliżej określić oraz nadpisać przybyłym postacią jakiekolwiek cechy, które przecież na pewno kiedyś znał oraz pamiętał! _Kim oni byli, kim oni byli, kim oni byli, kim oni byli...!_ \- Ranboo, masz atak paniki, słyszysz? Trzymam cię za twoją dłoń, a na oczach masz opaskę, by zablokowała ona możliwość spojrzenia na nas. - Przełknął tylko głośno ślinę na roznoszący się po małym pokoju dźwięk kobiecego głosu, który tak bardzo jednakże przyjazną i ciepłą barwą starał się dodać mu otuchy. Ponownie postarał się rozluźnić chociażby w najmniejszym stopniu swoje mięśnie, które po chwili walki z jego instynktem poddały się jego poleceniom i mimo oporu jakiego na początku stawiały w końcu chociaż trochę opuściły swoją gardę. Czuł, że kobieta obok niego uśmiecha się w jego stronę, a to samo robi też mężczyzna stojący nad jego łóżkiem, który kiedy zauważył, że ten nieco się uspokoił przybliżył się do niego.

\- Przestraszyłeś nas nieźle... - Zaczęła dziewczyna, która najwidoczniej pełniła rolę negocjatora, jeśli tak można było to właśnie nazwać. Oblizał swoje własne usta na jej słowa, które zdążyły wcześniej wyschnąć, by czekać dalej na to, aż ktoś coś powie. - ...Baliśmy się, że coś ci się stało... - Stało? Co mu się miało stać? Nie przypominał sobie niczego niebezpiecznego, czy też bardziej ryzykownego, co mógłby zrobić zanim znalazł się w swoim aktualnym stanie, nie ważne jak daleko tego szukał, chyba że...

**Nie...**

**Nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**nie**

**NIE!**

Nie, to na pewno nie było to, że znowu stracił nad sobą kontrolę. To na pewno ni było to, iż znowu zawładnęła nim ta dzika bestia, którą za wszelką cenę starał się w sobie okiełznać, by też nie narazić swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. To na pewno nie była ta bestia, którą za każdym razem zamykał w sobie, byleby tylko jego przy-

Chwila....

Przy... jaciele?

On miał...

Przyjaciół?

Przed oczami mimo iż były zamknięte migały mu urywki jego najwidoczniej wcześniejszych przeżyć oraz wspomnieć, jakie udało mu się zebrać do tej pory, jednak tak szybko jak się pojawiły, tak też szybko zniknęły nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego więcej aniżeli zwykłych kilku garstek, które nie mógł za żadne skarby poukładać w jedną sensowną całość.

\- Ranboo, odezwij się, martwimy się o ciebie. - Znowu ten głos nieznanej mu kobiety. Znaczy, pewnie ją znał, ale nie mógł sobie za nic przypomnieć kim była! Cholera, czy powinien jej powiedzieć wprost, że jej nie kojarzy, czy nie warto podejmować takiego ryzyka?!

\- Ja... - Zaczął powoli. Czuł, iż obecne z nim w tym pokoju dwie osoby patrzą teraz na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym nadzieją oraz sympatią i czekają na to, aż skończy w końcu swoją wypowiedź. Znowu nawilżył swoje usta swoim językiem, którym mimo iż za chwilę pewnie będzie musiał znowu zrobić to samo, nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Teraz liczyło się dla niego to, jakby nawet miał wybrnąć z tej dosyć niezręcznej oraz pokręconej sytuacji, w jaką z pewnością na własne życzenie się wpakował. Spokojnie Ranboo, wdech i wydech, teraz się uspokój chociaż na chwilę i pozwól swoim emocją przez ciebie przepłynąć.

\- Ranboo, czy coś się stało? - Uścisk na jego wolnej dłoni, o którym dopiero teraz zdołał się zorientować się zacieśnił, a on sam zaczerpnął gwałtownie i ostro otaczającego go powietrza. Moment później wypuścił je jednak ponownie tak samo jak z początku chwiejnym oddechem, by później już bez wahania przemówić.

\- Ja... Nie pamiętam was.

**Nikki i Eret zamarli.**

\---

 **Siedemnastolatek*** \- Wiek Ranboo, nie został nam wprost potwierdzony. Możemy przypuszczać, że po tym co mówi i po tym co jest zamieszczone na Wiki, iż jest on na pewno starszy od Tommy'ego. W związku z tym, iż jego konkretniejszy wiek nie jest nam znany, został na potrzebę tego opowiadania ustawiony jako siedemnastolatek.

 **Sam**** \- Na razie najwyższy członek Dream SMP, który ma wzrost równy 6'7 co daję około dwóch metrów wzrostu! Jego nick w grze to **Awesamdude** , a on sam był jednym z pierwszych członków jacy dołączyli do Dream SMP. Co ciekawe, potwierdził on kiedyś na jednym z swoich stream'ów, iż podobnie jak George i CaptainPuffy ma tzw. ,,Ślepotę barw", co sprawia, że ma problem z rozpoznawaniem kolorów. 


	9. Potworna współpraca [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że każda bestia zacięcie broni swojego terytorium. Co jednak, kiedy w momencie gdy spotykają się ze sobą dwa potwory, które jedyne czego pragną to wieść spokojne ludzkie życie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: Dream, TechnoBlade  
> Uniwersum: Fantastyczne średniowiecze  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, Przemoc

Rynek tutejszego królestwa był tłoczny i gwarny praktycznie od samego poranka, gdzie to kupcy i najróżniejsi handlarze zjeżdżali się z wielu stron, by tylko dostać okazję na sprzedanie oraz kupno rzeczy, które normalnie mogliby uzyskać najprawdopodobniej w innych państwach. Targ urozmaicały dodatkowe sklepy, w których można było dostać najróżniejszego rodzaju zbroje oraz dla mikstury, które cenione były na bardzo kosztowne, a momentami nawet niespotykane w tych rejonach, co tylko dolewało oliwy do ognia i wznosiło ich wartość materialną. Ptaki przyjaźnie ćwierkały i dodawały już i tak przyjemnego nastroju pomiędzy chodzących i prowadzących gwarnie rozmowy ludzi, którzy pragnęli niczego innego aniżeli właśnie żeby dzisiejszy dzień minął tak samo jak ten poprzedni, czyli spędzony na spokojnej pracy oraz wzajemnej pomocy.

Pośród kroczącego właśnie na tym jakże pełnym ludzi miejscu, można było zauważyć jednego młodego mężczyznę w swoich wczesnych latach dwudziestych, który właśnie stał naprzeciw jednego z wcześniej wspomnianych straganów z bronią, by też przekładać poszczególne ostrza i sprawdzać ich ostrość oraz użyteczność w rzeczywistej walce. Nie wyglądał na kogoś ważnego, ot zwykły kolejny podróżnik, który zapewne żył na wypełnianiu zadań zlecanych mu przez gildię, by też uzyskać w ten sposób pieniądze na swoje wyprawy oraz wyżywienie. Jego włosy w odcieniu pudrowego różu, które chyba jako jedyne sprawiały, iż ten wyróżniał się z tłumu były związane w luźną kitkę, która podrygiwała rytmicznie wraz z każdym wykonanym przez niego ruchem, kiedy ten manewrował jedną z szabli.

\- Ta wygląda na solidną. - Odpowiedział w końcu swojemu sprzedawcy, kiedy to skończył już porządnie testować oraz sprawdzać wszystkie narzędzia do walki, które akurat wpadły mu w oko. Kiedy zwrócił się natomiast w stronę swojego rozmówcy, by uzgodnić z nim za jaką cenę ten byłby w stanie odsprzedać mu ów przedmiot, spotkał się jedynie z dość skwaszoną i zakłopotaną miną swojego rozmówcy. Nie dał jednak po sobie poznać jakichkolwiek emocji, a zamiast tego po prostu dalej wpatrywał się swoim monotonnym wzrokiem w swojego rozmówcę, który w pewnym momencie poczuł definitywny dyskomfort zaczynający wypływać z jego persony spowodowany sytuacją w jakiej się właśnie znalazł.

\- Ten miecz... - Zaczął po woli odkasłując w tym samym czasie i jednocześnie kładąc jedną z sowich rąk za siebie tak, że teraz znajdowała się na jego karku. Podrapał się chwile po nim, by po ponownym momencie odwrócenia swojego spojrzenia znowu zjednać się z tym różowookiego, a nie należało ono zdecydowanie do najłatwiejszych jakie w życiu zastał. - Jest wykonany z Netherytu, co czyni goooo... - Zmierzył od stóp do głów stojącego przed nim człowieka i musiał zacisnąć zęby żeby nie powiedzieć przypadkiem czegoś głupiego, a tym samym niegrzecznego. Musiał poświęcić chwilę na zaczerpnięcie głębokiego wydechu i zaraz po tym, poważnie przemyślał nad swoim doborem słów, tak żeby wyjść z tej sytuacji bezpiecznie. - Dość kosztownym.

\- I? - Nie można zaprzeczyć, iż sprzedającego zdziwiła szybkość oraz bezpośredniość z jaką zostało wymierzone w jego stronę powyższe pytanie, ale też za razem nie miał zamiaru się poddawać w tej walce oraz obronić swoje stanowisko. Ponownie odkaszlnął w swoją masywną dłoń, która miała świadczyć o latach jego pracy oraz doświadczenia w swojej dziedzinie (A można przysiąc, że oprócz kupiectwa w dawanych latach swojej świetności był on kowalem!), by później wrócić do prowadzenia swojej części konwersacji.

\- Nie sądzę że jest to coś... - Starszy podparł się swoją dominującą ręką z tymi słowami za podbródek, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się. Jak było wcześniej wspomniane dokładał swoich wszelkich starań żeby nie urazić stojącego przed nim młodzieńca, ale też za razem pragnął uświadomić do, iż to co właśnie zamierza kupić może być o wiele kosztowniejsze, aniżeli mogłoby mu się wydawać. - Co byłbyś w stanie zakupić... - Dokończył po chwili zwątpienia, która na całe jego szczęście minęła w dość szybkim czasie, by po niej też w końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą na samą myśl iż udało mu się wypełnić jego zadanie, które sam sobie wyznaczył.

\- Ile?

\- S-Słucham? - Poważnie spojrzenie jakie rzucał mu różowo-włosy stojący przed nim ani trochę nie ukazywało nawet przez chwilę, jakby nie był świadomy tego co mówi. W utwierdzeniu jeszcze tego co przed chwilą padło z jego ust, tylko nadal utrzymywał się w swojej mosiężnej pozycji oraz wyprostowany i pewny swojej władzy zadał jeszcze raz to samo pytanie. Tym razem jednak, już wszystko było pewne co do swojej istoty rzeczy, a kiedy sprzedawca jasno i dosadnie otrzymał informację o tym, iż osoba stojąca naprzeciw niego nie ma zamiaru odpuścić w tej kwestii, ten tylko odetchnął i wskazał na znajdującą się za nim mała blaszkę z wygrawerowanym na niej niezbędnymi danymi dotyczącymi miecza. Drugi tylko przytaknął i w momencie kiedy skończył czytać wszystko co tam było zamieszczone, zdjął z swoich pleców masywny worek, który mieścił się na jego plecach i wyciągnął z niego małą sakiewkę przepełnioną najwidoczniej monetami. Początkowo jego adresat spoglądał na niego to na przedmiot położony przed nim z dozą dystansu, nie był pewny czy to co zostało mu właśnie zaproponowane jest w stanie pokryć koszty wykonania oraz cenę jaka została zaproponowana. Z drugiej strony jednak, wiedział, że jego klient nie należy do mniej poważnych oraz jakby mogło się po pierwszym wrażeniu wydawać niedoświadczonych poszukiwaczy przygód, gdyż to co mówił oraz to jak się stawiał było typowym zachowaniem dla każdego szanującego się dla siebie zdobywcy nagród. Zajrzał więc w związku z swoimi podejrzeniami do drobnego woreczka, który prezentował się przed nim, by później tylko poczuć jak w jego oczach zwężają się źrenicę.

\- Przecież...! - Dech mu zaparło w piersiach kiedy jego wzrok dosięgnął ponownie tych mimo iż małych to cennych monet, które swoją wartością miały większy nominał niż już i tak operowane tylko przez magnaterię państwa złote dukaty. Wysypał nie zważając na obecność drugiego kilka z pożądanych tak bardzo przez niego drobniaków, by w momencie kiedy mógł się doliczyć ośmiu zaprzestał oraz wsypał resztę do przy należytego im miejsca. - Tyle wystarczy. - Odpowiedział po chwili lekko skompromitowany oraz zawstydzony swoją może nie negatywną, ale na pewno podejrzliwą postawą do kupującego.

Młodszy z zaistniałej dwójki mimo iż dobrze wiedział co dorosły mężczyzna przed nimi chciał powiedzieć oraz jakie myśli skrywał, tylko kiwnął dalej pozostając w swoim niewzruszonym stanie i pochwycił pozostałe fundusze jakie mu zostały, by później włożyć je z powrotem do innego bagażu mieszczącego się na jego plecach, a zakupioną przez niego właśnie szablę tylko jeszcze raz przejrzeć by wyłapać wszelkie detale. Gdy ich nie znalazł, mimo iż trudno było to zauważyć uśmiechnął się niewidocznie do siebie, by później schować ów drogocenne ostrze do przeznaczonego na nie wcześniej ufundowanego pokrowca. Spojrzał tylko i zmierzył wzrokiem po raz ostatni sprzedawcę, który teraz patrzył na niego z nutką szacunku, by później odwrócić się od niego tyłem i odejść oraz wtopić się w inne osoby z tłumu

\---

\- Do niezobaczenia frajerzy! - Z alejki która właśnie najwidoczniej była okupowana prze sporą garstkę ludzi wybiegł młody chłopak, wyglądający nie mniej aniżeli na dwadzieścia lat. Wraz z słowami które wypowiedział oraz z prędkością z jaką poruszały się jego nogi zaraz za nim można było zauważyć około pięciu innych podobnym w jego wieku mężczyzn, którzy tylko krzyczeli najróżniejsze przekleństwa skierowane ku jego osobie kiedy ci podążali za nim krok w krok.

Wymijając coraz ro rozmaitsze persony oraz przy okazji zapewne potrącając szereg innych, zamiast ustać w swoim biegu karmelowo-włosy tylko jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszał. Nie obchodziło go to, iż z całą pewnością pośród tych wszystkich przechodniów przygląda mu się zapewne większość, a nawet wszyscy, którzy mieli okazję być świadkami tej sytuacji. Teraz, dla uciekającego liczyła się nagła dawka adrenaliny, którą otrzymał w wyniku podjętych przez siebie decyzji oraz wykonanych akcji, która zachęcała go jeszcze bardziej do działania.

\- Ha, łatwo! - Wykrzyknął sam do siebie kiedy w końcu udało mu się zgubić swój mały pościg, jednak nadal nie ustając, a już tym razem biegnąc przed siebie tyłem, rozglądał się za ewentualnymi oznakami, które świadczyłyby o tym, iż ktoś go śledzi. Kiedy jednak nie spotkał nikogo, zadowolony z swojej szybkiej i zwinnej akcji z cwanym uśmiechem, którego i tak nikt nie był w stanie dojrzeć przez jego maskę już miał wkraczać w alejkę, gdy nagle bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia trafił przez swoją nieuwagę na jakąś osobę.

Kiedy otrząsnął się z tego krótkiego szoku jakiego doznał (W końcu nie często zdarzało mu się wpadać na innych!), już miał przepraszać za swoje zachowanie i może przy okazji skorzystać z sytuacji jaka została mu podsunięta przez życie oraz zabrać to to, to tamto od ów nieszczęśnika, poczuł w momencie kiedy ich spojrzenia się jednoczą jakby krew mu się zamroziła.

Wielkie kły jakie wystawały z pyska stojącej przed nim bestii oraz dochodzący do tego nieufny wzrok jaki był mu rzucany przez jego odbiorcę świadczył tylko o jednym, nie ważne jak bardzo tego by drugi mężczyzna nie chciał. Uszy, mimo iż zręcznie schowane w burzy długich włosów nadal były dla niego widoczne, a wraz z tym ich spiczaste zakończenia, które już powinny świadczyć o tym, że coś jest nie tak. Mimo iż mężczyzna, z którym skrzyżowały się jego drogi nie wyglądał na groźnego (Chociaż tutaj zapewne każdy miałby podzielone zdanie!), a wręcz przeciwnie, jego postać i ubrania jakie przyodział wydawały się idealnie wtapiać w tłum tak, by pozostał on też bez krztyny podejrzeń. Drobnemu przestępcy z trudem było teraz przełknąć ślinę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie wielkie kłopoty teraz może mieć.

\- A-Ark?!!* - Pisnął, co zwróciło w ich stronę tylko wzrok pobliskiej ludności, która spojrzała na nich zaskoczona ale także przerażona tym co właśnie padło z jego ust. Jak przedtem był pewny tego, iż był w złej pozycji, tak teraz doszło do niego, że tylko jeszcze bardziej mogła się ona pogorszyć. Przełknął głośno ślinę kiedy dostrzegł jak stojący naprzeciw niego wcześniej wspomniany potwór wpierw zaciska pięści, by później spojrzeć na ludzi ich otaczających i przemówić.

\- Nic się nie stało, mój kolega zaczął opowiadać mi pewną historię, którą przeżył, prawda? - Och, był w czarnej dziurze, och jak bardzo w jednym momencie wszystko zaczęło się walić. Spoglądając co chwila na otaczających go ludzi tylko wydukał krótkie: ,, _P-Prawda!_ ", na które każdy mimo iż tego nie wiedział tylko odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle niesamowita gęstość oraz stres, który był w powietrzu ustał, a każdy powrócił z spokojem już do tego co wcześniej robił. No, każdy poza dwójką przez przypadek spotkanych przez siebie mężczyzn, którzy wiedzieli, że teraz jedyne co im zostaję to załatwić tą sprawę pomiędzy nimi w mniej, czy też bardziej brutalny sposób.

\---

\- Ouh, spokojnie, jeszcze nic ci nie zrobiłem! - Wraz z chwilą kiedy jego ciało zostało zaciągnięte do ciemnej alejki przez ewidentnie mimo iż podobnego wzrostu to silniejszego mężczyznę, poczuł jak zostaje zapędzony w kąt niej tak, żeby nie miał możliwości, czy też daj Bóg pomysłu na ucieczkę i wywiązanie się bez zgody jego rozmówcy z tej jakże miłej pogawędki, jaka miała się właśnie odbyć. - Wiesz, jak tak bardzo chciaaaa-- Eeek! - Znowu wydał z siebie tym razem jeszcze wyższy odgłos piśnięcia kiedy to do milimetry od jego szyi wylądował zaraz obok niego miecz jego napastnika. Jak do tego momentu starał się unikać jego wzroku, tak teraz zaryzykował ten krok by spojrzeć na stojącego przed nim potwora i zamilkł.

\- A teraz gadaj, skąd wiesz, że jestem Arkiem. - Jego ton, mimo iż wypowiedziany bez emocji zasiał w sercu oraz świadomości drugiego iż sytuacja w jakiej się właśnie znalazł była milion razy gorsza aniżeli się tego spodziewał. Jednak jego trzecie Sformułowanie, które wypowiedział jakby zatrzymało na chwilę czas dla niego, by ten mógł przez chwilę stanąć oraz je przemyśleć.

Nikt nie rozpoznał tego, że właśnie pośród nich pojawił się przedstawiciel uważanej z jednej z najbardziej krwiożerczych i ludobójczych ras jakie były im znane? Przecież to było takie oczywiste! Nie sposób udało się przeoczyć tej świńskiej mordy (Karmelowo-włosy mimo beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł nadal odnalazł to szczególne słowo zabawnym), która od razu zdradzała jego tożsamość za pierwszym spojrzeniem! Cholera, przecież nawet jemu mimo iż z trudnością było się przedostać oraz zadomowić w murach tego miasta, bez swojej maski był przecież nikim, chyba że jakimś cudem znalazłby miksturę, która pozwalałaby... Chwila... Czy to możliwe...? Czy to co właśnie przed sobą widzi jest dowodem na to, iż w końcu udało się komuś to osiągnąć?

\- Jakiego wywaru użyłeś do stworzenia tej iluzji? - Był zbyt przejęty prawdopodobnym sukcesem drugiego, by teraz patrzeć i spoglądać na okoliczności w jakich się znalazł. W tej chwili liczyła się dla niego tylko jedna drogocenna informacja, która była nawet momentami ważniejsza niż jego własne życie, a te i tak cenił sobie dobrze, a przynajmniej wielu by dało miliony za niektóre części jego ciała.

\- Pytam jak rozpoznałeś, iż jestem Arkiem. - Nagle rzeczywistość niczym błyskawica spłynęła prosto z nieba otrząsając teraz na ponów spanikowanego całym tym zamieszaniem zamaskowanego chłopaka. Zauważył jak miecz, który nadal był wbity w skałę obok niego tylko bardziej niczym w jakąś galaretę zanurza się jeszcze głębiej, stwarzając realie bez wyjścia.

\- Ja, uh... - Zaczął po woli starając się kupić sobie jakoś tym samym czas, by wymyślić jakąś logiczną i sensowną wymówkę. Drobne kropelki potu na jego ciele jakby z każdą kolejną sekundą przeszkadzały mu w skupieniu się na otaczającym go otoczeniu, a co dopiero wyduszeniu z siebie jakiegokolwiek sensownie brzmiącego zdania. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego ciało już instynktownie schowało za siebie jego ręce, co tylko w odpowiedzi od jego napastnika uzyskało tylko jedno krótkie westchnięcie, a oczy momentalnie nabrały groźnego i niepokojącego wyrazu zrozumienia.

\- Jesteś istotą oświeconą**, wszystko jasne. - To z jakim jadem wypowiedział to zdanie na pewno nie dodawało otuchy stojącemu i przypartemu pod ścianą mężczyźnie, a wręcz przeciwnie, dolało tylko oliwy do ognia. Nie dość, że ta niebezpieczna jednostka stojąca przed nimi i grożąca mu jego mieczem mogła się go pozbyć w mgnieniu oka jeśliby tego chciała, to na dodatek wiedziała kim tak naprawdę jest! Panika w jego ciele momentalnie wzrosła kiedy się o tym dowiedział i mimo iż tego nie było w sposób usłyszeć można był dojrzeć jak jego postać zaczyna nabierać głębokie i coraz to szybsze wdechy. - Nic tu po mnie w takim razie.

_Słucham?_

Niższy zaledwie zapewne o centymetr, jeśli nie mniej chłopak tylko obserwował innego z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na jego ustach jak do tej pory wsunięte obok niego ostrze zostaję z łatwością wyciągnięte, by później zostało włożone na odpowiadające mu miejsce w pokrowcu. Odprowadzał tylko wzrokiem jak niezadowolony potwór tylko rzuca mu ostatnie spojrzenie zanim miałby odejść i potraktować to jako ich pierwsze i najlepiej ostatnie spotkanie.

Jednak nie! Karmelowo-włosy nie mógł teraz się tak po prostu poddać, musiał wyciągnąć od niego nie ważne jak niebezpieczne i ryzykowne by to było sposób na stworzenie wcześniej wspomnianego wywaru. Musiał, potrzebował tego!

\- Hej! - Kiedy to krzyknął i nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji od coraz bardziej oddalającego się mężczyzny zdecydował się zrobić prawdopodobnie najgłupszą rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek przyszło mu zrobić i po tym jak znalazł się po podbiegnięciu wystarczająco blisko swojego wcześniejszego rozmówcy, złapał go za ramię odziane w białą, workowatą koszulę. - Proszę, powiedz mi jaki jest przepis na miksturę! - Mimo iż wykrzyknął to, jego głos nadal słyszalny był tylko dla ich dwójki, gdyż na ich szczęście nie było nikogo w pobliżu kto miałby ich obserwować. Uzyskał natomiast w odpowiedzi tylko kilka minut niezręcznego nagłego zatrzymania się, by później usłyszeć od zatrzymanego przez niego osobnika falę cichego mrocznego śmiechu, który tylko przeszył go na wylot.

\- Jesteś nieostrożny kładąc swoją drogocenną rękę na moich ramionach... - Wypowiedział krótko, by później odwrócić się i z swoim mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmieszkiem zostać przyćmionym przez światło wypływające z jedynego otworu jakim było wyjście i wrócenie na targ jaki się właśnie teraz odbywał. - Przyjdź za mury królestwa po zmroku, w pobliskim lesie jeśli będziesz kierował się odpowiednio na wschód zauważysz źródło światła. Będę to ja, czekający na ciebie aż przyjdziesz, jeśli się zjawisz odpowiem na twoje wszelkie pytania.

Mimo iż nie w sposób można to było zauważyć, oczy mężczyzny do którego adresowane te słowa ponownie zwężyły się w swojej istocie, by później nabrać odważnego, aczkolwiek przesiąkniętego nutką strachu uczucia, która jak szybko się pojawiło tak samo równie szybko zniknęło. Widać było, że był zestresowany, o czym świadczył już wcześniej wymieniony szybki oddech, który na całe szczęście od pewnego momentu zdecydował się uspokoić. Zaczerpnął w płuca chwiejny oddech, by później po nim poczuć jak jego pulsująca głowa odcina się od dotychczasowego bólu, na który nie zwracał uwagi. Otwierając swoje od pewnego momentu oczy, zmierzył od stóp do głów swoje rozmówcę, by później zdecydowanym głosem rzec.

\- Będę. - By później rozdzielić się i pójść w razem w inne strony.

\---

\- Więc jednak jesteś. - Dopiero co przybyłemu chłopakowi serce niemalże do gardła podskoczyło kiedy usłyszał za swoją osobą głos wcześniej poznanego mu najprawdopodobniej swojego rówieśnika. Spojrzał się za siebie, chwytając instynktownie wolną z dłoni za uchwyt mieszczącej się na jego plecach siekiery, by później kiedy zorientować się, że był to tylko fałszywy alarm z już większym spokojem odetchnąć i opuścić swoją rękę, nie ukrywając jednak zawahania się z tym związanego.

\- Więc? - Zapytał nie upiększając swojej wypowiedzi w zbędne słowa, a zamiast tego wolał od razu przejść do rzeczy i po co tu przybył. Bacznie obserwował jak jego rozmówca sam zwraca ku niemu swój wzrok, by później bez większych słów skierować się w stronę ich źródła światła jakie dawało im jednocześnie ciepła i przysiąść na jednej z dwóch przygotowanych pieńków drewna jakie dopiero teraz spostrzegł. Niedługo potem sam poszedł w jego ślady, kiedy doszło do niego, że nic nie uda mu się z drugiego potwora wyciągnąć dopóki ten sam nie znajdzie się w tej samej pozycji co on, zatem nie zwlekając dłużej, zrobił to samo i nim się obejrzał ich dwójka siedziała naprzeciw siebie.

\- Ponieważ cenię sobie swoje informację... - Zaczął w końcu Ark po chwili ciszy jaka nastąpiła w ich małym gronie. - Oczekuję czegoś w zamian. Zgaduję że doskonale wiesz co mogłoby się stać gdyby mikstura jak ta, o której chcesz zdobyć informację wyszłaby na światło dzienne.

Tak, doskonale sobie zdawał z tego sprawę w jakim zagrożeniu mógł być kiedy będzie w posiadaniu chociaż skrawka wiedzy dotyczącej wykonania trwałej mieszanki pozwalającej oszukać wzrok innych. Mikstura iluzji (Bo to o niej też mowa!) była przedmiotem najwyższej wagi, praktycznie bezcennym jeśli chodziło o jej możliwości oraz zastosowanie w niektórych dziedzinach. Oprócz niej istniał szereg innych, które jeszcze dla ludzi, czy też potworów były tylko odległym marzeniem do osiągnięcia, które praktycznie każdy szanujący się alchemik, czy też znawca w tej dziedzinie próbował dostać. Chęć posiadania czegoś zakazanego kusiła swoimi niekończącymi się korzyściami oraz pozytywnymi aspektami, jakie mogłyby z niej wypływać, jednak jeszcze nikomu do tej pory nie udało się dosięgnąć tego zakazanego owocu. A jednak... Kto by się spodziewał, że zwykłe przysposobienie losu nada jednemu z nich taką okazję, na którą już od dłuższego czasu czekał.

\- Zgadzam się. - Zacisnął swoje dłonie pokryte od samego początku ich pierwszego natrafienia na siebie czarnymi skórzanymi rękawiczkami, które w dodatku ochraniała także dodatkowa warstwa zgniło-zielonej bluzy. Nie spuszczał mimo tego jednak swojego świdrującego wzroku z chłopaka prezentującego się przed nim, którego był niemalże pewny, iż drugi zdaję sobie z niego sprawę.

\- Dobrze, zatem co chcesz wiedzieć? - Wraz z momentem kiedy te słowa padły z jego ust wyraźnie można było dostrzec jak efekt jego własnego wytworu zaczyna słabnąć, by w końcu przestać działać, gdyż wystarczyło raptem mrugnąć, by dostrzec jak jego ciało zaczyna słabnąć delikatną poświatą jaką do tej pory widział wokół niego, jednocześnie nie zdając obie sprawy co jest jej przyczyną. Teraz rozumiał skąd też się ona wzięła, a na swoją własną głupotę i brak podejrzliwości od samego początku tylko chciał uderzyć się w głowę. Wbrew temu jednak jak bardzo pragnął to zrobić, powstrzymał się i rozluźnił na ile tylko mógł swoje ciało, by później przemówić.

\- Potrzebuję informacji jak wykonać tą miksturę. - Niewiele brakowało a jego głos mógłby przysiąc że załamałby się w połowie zdania, stawiając go tym samym w jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowej i niezręcznej sytuacji aniżeli do tej pory już był.

\- Niestety nie mogę ci zdradzić szczegółów co do jej składników. - Drugi już miał wstać, żeby wyrazić swoje słowa sprzeciwu, gdy nagle kiedy zostało mu rzucone ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ostudził swój zapał i zastygł. - Powód? Nie mów mi, że naprawdę myślałeś, iż powiem dopiero co poznanej mi osobie dokładniejsze informacje związane z moimi dotychczasowymi osiągnięciami, myślisz, że jakim musiałbym być głupcem? - Mimo iż naprawdę chciał uzyskać ten przepis, dokładnie zdawał sobie z wartości słów zwróconych właśnie w jego stronę. Nie mógł przecież oczekiwać od dopiero co poznanego mu podróżnika, iż ten powie mu jeden z jego sekretów, ponieważ on tego chciał. Przygryzł swoją wargę orientując się z swojej własnej naiwności jaką udało mu się już położyć w sobie i w nieznajomym.

\- Rozumiem... - Jego łagodne słowa nie były przepełnione gniewem, frustracją może i owszem, ale pojął swój błąd w rozumowaniu jaki popełnił.

\- Mogę ci jednak zaproponować współpracę. - Na to jednak jego głowa momentalnie się uniosła. Współpracę, z nim? - Nie patrz tak na mnie, dobrze wiesz o czym mówię i uwierz mi, że robię to tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na korzyści jakie mogą wypłynąć z naszego połączenia sił.

\- T-Tak, oczywiście! - Czuł jak niewiele brakuję do tego, by ten też zaczął płakać, albo chociażby wstać i zacząć krzyczeć ze szczęścia, jednak musiał się opanować. Wiedział, że jego _bardzo możliwe, iż już niedługo współpracownik_ niekoniecznie przepadać za głośnymi dźwiękami ze względu na jego wyczulony słuch, tak samo jak on preferował trzymanie się z dala od jasnych źródeł światła, gdyż odbierał je kilkanaście razy mocniej. Zamiast tego znowu wziął kontrolny wdech, by zatrzymać chociaż trochę ten nagły przypływ emocji i czekał na to, co nastąpi dalej.

\- Pracuję nad osiągnięciem idealnej receptury od przeszło dwóch lat, co w związku z tym idzie, chcę osiągnąć stan perfekcji, żeby nikt nie był w stanie rozpoznać, iż jestem potworem który jest pod działaniem mikstury... - Każdego wypowiedziane przez niego słowo Karmelowo-włosy wpajał niczym narkotyk, którego smak oraz działanie starał się zapamiętać na najdłużej jak tylko mógł. Chciał posiąść chociaż trochę doświadczenia i informacji, które posiadał jego towarzysz. -Ty jednak, jesteś istotą oświeconą, co niestety ukazuję przed nami wachlarz nowych problemów, ale także możliwości... - Spojrzał na niego swoim niezmiennym do tej pory ani razu kamiennym wzrokiem, by kiedy otrzymać po wypowiedzeniu się lekkie i najprawdopodobniej nieprzewidziane w reakcji uniesienie ramion drugiego, uśmiechnąć się tylko cwanie i kontynuować. - Wbrew temu co ci się wydaję spotkałem już jednego z waszego... gatunku jeśli można to tak nazwać, on tak samo jak ty posiadał wszystko widzące oczy na dłoniach, które momentalnie zdarły ze mnie moją przykrywkę. - Odchrząknął, by dać sobie chwilę na dobranie swoich następnych słów, by później kontynuować. - W związku z tym, ty pomożesz mi dojść do rozwiązania co zrobić, by mikstura była niewidoczna dla waszych oczu, a w zamian za twoją pomoc uzyskasz kiedyś przepis na roztwór, zgoda?

,,Zgoda"... Właśnie dźwięk tych słów zadzwonił w uszach kiedy usłyszał jej jak padły z ust Arka. Wiedział, że jeśli się zgodzi na warunki jakie ten wysunął, będzie mógł zyskać niemałe korzyści płynące z ich połączenia sił, jeśli zawarcie pomiędzy nimi umowy dojdzie do rzeczy. Z drugiej jednak, kiedy teraz zaczął nad tym poważnie myśleć, jego rozmówcą był wcześniej wspomniany Ark, których natura oraz mordercze nastawienie do życia cieszyło się niesławą (Chwilami jednak, zastanawiał się jakim cudem nadal żył, skoro legendy, które o nich krążyły były rzekomą prawdą...). Analizował po kolei każdy fakt jak mógł teraz przemknąć mu przez myśli, tylko po to by zobaczyć, czy idąc na ugodę nie zostanie zmanipulowany, a w najgorszym przypadku zrównany z ziemią. Łapiąc się za głowę zatrzymał się i powtórzył sobie wszystko co do tej pory znał o swoim nieznajomym, oprócz kilku naprawdę podstawowych faktów, co do których pewności zaczął tracić zaufanie z każdą minioną chwilą.

\- Niech... - Rozpoczął powoli ostatni raz się zatrzymując, zanim zdecyduję się na podpisanie tego paktu z diabłem. - ...Niech ci będzie. - Słowa te kiedy zostały rzucone niczym ciężki kamień, który leżał na jego sercu odciążyły go z ciężaru jaki został na nim położony, o którym nawet nie miał pojęcia.

\- W takim razie układ? - Kątem oka zabłysnął mu przez chwilę oślepiający wzrok bransolety, o której istnieniu dowiedział się dopiero przed chwilą kiedy w jego stronę została wyciągnięta dłoń drugiego, która jak zrozumiał miała przypieczętować ich współpracę oraz układ. Spoglądał na nią przez długą chwilę podnosząc głowę to do góry, a to w dół żeby później mimo iż tego jego adresat nie widział poczęstować go wzrokiem, który idealnie uchwytywał słowa: ,, _Czy ty właśnie proponujesz mi potrząśnięcie dłoni idealnie wiedząc o mojej sytuacji?_ " - Nie patrz tak na mnie, dobrze wiem, że nic ci się nie stanie jeśli uściśniesz ze mną rękę. Jeśli boisz się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, wraz z naszym wspólnym przypieczętowaniem umowy nawet palcem cię nie tknę, w końcu czemu miałbym krzywdzić swojego współpracownika? - Karmelowo-włosy dokładnie poddał analizie to co padło z ust siedzącego naprzeciw niego mężczyzny, by po chwili zwątpienia w końcu przystać na jego propozycję i połączyć ich dłonie w o dziwo nie żelaznym jak się tego spodziewał uścisku.

\- Gratulację, właśnie zostaliśmy partnerami w zbrodni. - Mówiąc to w końcu puścił jego rękę i na jego twarzy pojawił się cwaniakowaty uśmieszek, który tylko dodał jeszcze bardziej niepokojącego efektu w połączeniu z jego kłami wystającymi mu z paszczy. Jednak on już nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wiedział bowiem, iż w przyszłości będzie mógł tego srogo żałować, to nadal pragnął zaznać odpowiedzi na ten dręczący go już od kilku lat problem... Musiał pamiętać, że robi to tylko i wyłącznie dla Dristy, żeby ta w końcu została uwolniona od swojego ciężaru, tego kim się urodziła i nie płaciła kary za to co zrobili dla gatunku ludzkiego ich przodkowie. Tak, robi to tylko i wyłącznie dla niej.

**\---BONUS---**

\- Więęęęęęęc, jak masz na imię? - Zapytał się w końcu tego jednego nurtującego go od początku ich rozmowy w lesie pytania, kiedy w końcu nadarzyła się jego zdaniem odpowiednia ku temu okazja. Jego rozmówca natomiast spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i prychnął na to co ten przed chwilą powiedział.

\- Nie potrzebne nam nasze imiona do naszego wspólnego działania. - Odrzucił temat na bok i powrócił do jedzenia przygotowywanego przez nich na ogniu mięsa, które jak się okazało pochodziło od już wcześniej upolowanego przez niego królika zanim ten tu trafił. Nie było to może ambrozją, ale żeby nie głodować dobre było chociażby i tylko to.

\- Jak to nie? To jak się mam do ciebie zwracać, pan różowy nosek? - Drwina w jego głosie była zdecydowanie słyszalna, a gdyby nie fakt iż adresat wypowiedzi nie spożywał właśnie posiłku, z pewnością otrzymałby w odpowiedzi pewnego rodzaju przedrzeźnienie.

\- To zabawne, że raptem kilka minut wcześniej byłeś w stanie zrobić wszystko byleby tylko nawiązać ze mną współpracę, a teraz nagle odnajdujesz w sobie komedianta. - Odpowiedź z jego strony była szorstka i pełna niespotkanej dotychczas u niego grozy, która niby nią była, ale już w nie tak bardzo negatywnym tego słowa sensie.

\- Nah, sam przecież mówiłeś, że nie zrobisz mi niczego, jestem ci potrzebny, tak samo jak ty mi.

Różowo-włosy przekierował swoje spojrzenie na niego, aby w pewnym momencie unieść brew i wyjąć z swojego pokrowca miecz. Nastąpiła naprawdę krótka chwila zwątpienia, w której jeden potwór był przestraszony to co zamierzał zrobić ten drugi, lecz kiedy okazało się później, iż wyjął jakieś narzędzia i zaczął go ostrzyć, mężczyzna z ślepiami na dłoniach tylko odetchnął z ulgą. Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza, której dogrywał tylko pomruk leśnych zwierząt w oddali oraz palącego się ognia, który sprawiał wrażenie jakby tańczył wraz z wiatrem jaki mu towarzyszył.

\- Jestem Dream... - Zdecydował się w końcu przełamać wszystkie lody wspomniany chłopak, który podniósł swój wzrok z rażących płomieni by zobaczyć też czy był w stanie uzyskać jakąkolwiek reakcję od drugiego. Ten jednak ani drgnął, a nawet swoim zachowaniem oraz posturą nie ustał w swoich ruchach jakie wykonywał przez ten cały czas, zupełnie tak jakby nawet nie usłyszał tego co zostało mu przekazane. Dream natomiast tylko westchnął, wiedział że z pewnością nie prędko uzyska zaufanie teraz już swojego współpracownika, ale zawsze warto było--

\- Techno... - Na to co przed chwilą powiedział karmelowo-włosy w jednej chwili podniósł swój wzrok i starał się skrzyżować go z tym jak już teraz wiedział Techno. Ten jednak, skutecznie i naumyślnie robił dobrą robotę w tym całym akcie ignorowania go, co trzeba przyznać wychodziło mu naprawdę dobrze. - TechnoBlade. - Dodał na sam koniec, a jego rozmówca nie musiał długo się domyślać, że jest to jedyne co na tą chwilę uda mu się z niego wyciągnąć. Uśmiechnął się jednak tylko na to właśnie powiedział drugi mężczyzna, a jego postura złagodniała.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Techno. - Cisza, którą uzyskał w odpowiedzi nie była ani trochę denerwująca, a wręcz przeciwnie, dawała mu tylko nadzieję, że rzeczywiście ich poznanie wiążę się z ich lepszą przyszłością.

***

 **Ark*** \- Rasa wymyślona na potrzebę One-Shota, zatem nie doszukujcie się jej nigdzie w jakiejkolwiek mitologii, czy czymś innym! Można powiedzieć, że jej nazwa pochodzi od słowa Ork, często stosowanego żeby określić potężnych świnio-ludzi, którzy są umieszczani jako przeciwnicy/bossowie w różnego rodzaju grach. Różnica Arków, a Orków polega na tym, iż mimo iż Arkowie też nie są niczym więcej aniżeli humanoidalną świnią z normalnymi dłońmi i praktycznie posturą człowieka, są oni w stanie przemienić się w krwiożercze bestie pod wpływem różnych czynników (Takich jak np. gniew, agresja, złość, zdenerwowanie, itp.). Są oni uważani za dość krwawe plemię, które zostało w wyniku różnych wojen podzielone, a w końcu przez pewien podstęp pokonane, ale mimo iż ostało się ich już mało na świecie, nadal ich rasa budzi postrach wszędzie gdzie się pojawią. Ich forma "normalna" nie budzi większych podejrzeń, dlatego bardzo łatwo pomylić ich z początku z innymi świnioludźmi, którzy są uważani za zwykłą, koegzystującą z innymi rasę. Jedyne jak można rozpoznać Arka to odkryć co powoduję u niego jego przemianę (Co w większości przypadków właśnie jest jakimiś negatywnymi emocjami!) i zobaczyć, czy jego oczy przemieniają się na krwisto-czerwony kolor. Jeśli tak, gratulację, właśnie za kumplowałeś się z jednym z najbardziej brutalnych predatorów! (Gratulację Dream--), jeśli nie, no cóż, świnka która jest człowiekiem, też jest dobrym przyjacielem :)

 **Istoty oświecone**** \- Kolejna wymyślona rasa na potrzebę One-Shota. Tym razem, zdecydowanie posiada ona mniej brutalną historię w przeciwieństwie do Arków. Kiedyś byli naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi z ludźmi, ale w wyniku pewnej zdrady ze strony jednego z przedstawicieli tej rasy, która doprowadziła do śmierci pewnego króla w jakimś państwie, ich stosunki diametralnie się pogorszyły. Najpierw zamykano ich w więzieniach, ale później zaczęto na nich polować, kiedy odkryto, iż oczy na ich dłoniach można przerobić na szkła, które dają możliwość widzenia wszystkiego i wszystkich (Nawet zobaczenia jeśli się dobrze trafiło czy dana osoba kłamię!). Aktualnie na świecie ostało się tylko kilka z nich i w zależności od spotkanego osobnika można natrafić na osobę bardziej pokojową, albo też taką która pragnie rozlewu krwi (Techno nie miał takiego szczęścia...). Zazwyczaj łatwo je rozpoznać poprzez odmienny kolor skóry, jaki to też mają, w przypadku Dream'a będzie to jaskrawy zielony, gdzie włosy mają taki sam kolor (W opowiadaniu sam trochę majstrował przy stworzeniu swojej własnej mikstury iluzji, ale nie udało mu się to, gdyż jego własna pozwala mu tylko zmienić właśnie tylko barwę jego skóry i włosów tak żeby wyglądał bardziej ludzko na około jedną godzinę, co nie jest dla niego wystarczające). Na dłoniach jak było wcześniej wspomniane każdy z przedstawicieli tej rasy ma oczy, które zależnie od tego w jakim obszarze będzie szkolił (przykładowe to: szybkość obserwowania otoczenia, możliwość wyczuwania kłamstw, etc.), zazwyczaj dana jednostka skupia się na wyszkoleniu danej dziedziny do perfekcji, zanim przystąpi do nauki następnej (Co poprzez ich rozproszenie i brak możliwości nauki od samych siebie jest utrudnione, dlatego nauka polega teraz na metodzie prób i błędów, a spotkanie kogoś kto jest rozpoznany w dwóch dziedzinach jest rzadkie). Istotę oświeconą łatwo jest też rozpoznać po nie dość, że odmiennym kolorze skóry, to w dodatku braku oczu na twarzy, gdyż te znajdują się już na dłoniach. Jedyne co można dostrzec na ich wizerunku to usta, które służą im tak jak każdym innym ludziom do spożywania posiłków.


	10. Przysposobienie losu [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TechnoBlade po rozłące z swoimi braćmi oraz ojcem decyduję się poszukać przygody oraz zabić smoka kresu. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udaję, natrafia na mały dość niecodzienny problem, który wydaję się dziwnie chodzić za nim krok w krok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: Ranboo, TechnoBlade  
> Uniwersum: Dream SMP [Alternate Universe]  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, przemoc  
> Świat: Można powiedzieć że Dream SMP, tylko że taki mój mały pomysł związany z faktem co by było gdyby Ranboo znał TechnoBlade wcześniej.

To właśnie był ten moment... To, czego w stanie byli dokonać tylko najbardziej szaleni oraz najsilniejsi z wszystkich ludzi, stało przed nim otworem oraz było gotowe do zakończenia tego wszystkiego poprzez jeden prosty i brutalny ruch mieczem. Nie miał zamiaru teraz podjąć się odwrotu, czy też drogi ucieczki, gdyż byłoby to zwyczajnie nie w jego osobie, by uciekać przed swoim sukcesem, gdy ten był tak blisko. Czuł jak krew w jego żyłach buzuję i znając podstawy chemii jakich nie raz używał do tworzenia swoich własnych wywarów mógł powiedzieć, że dzięki pomocom tej logiki już dawno powinna ona zamienić się w wrzątek i wykipieć, ale nie obchodziło go to. Kochał tą chorą satysfakcję jaką dawała mu możliwość wyrażenia swojej własnej chęci mordu, którą na każdym kroku jego wewnętrzne głosy popierały i krzyczały żeby ją wypuścić*. Nawet nie próbował się im opierać, bo po prostu nawet nie widział w tym sensu. Nie raz zwracano mu uwagę na to, iż potrafi on za bardzo się ponieść oraz bez jakichkolwiek wahań sięgnąć po swoją broń, by zgładzić innych, ale go to nie obchodziło. Nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, ale to nie było też tak że zależało mu na nich. Jednym osobą jakim ufał i nie miał zamiaru tego zmienić, byli tylko i wyłącznie jego najbliżsi z rodziny, choć biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie zachowanie i skandale do jakich miało miejsce dojście ani trochę nie świadczyło o tym, żeby zaczął się do niego przyznawać. 

Wbrew temu jednak, on nadal dzielnie kroczył wyznaczoną przez samego siebie drogą, która mimo iż pełna była pułapek oraz niespodzianek, nie przeszkadzała mu, a tylko bardziej napalała do dalszego odkrywania tego małego świata. Dlatego też, kiedy w pewnej karczmie, w której udało mu się pewnego pięknego wieczora zawitać, informację dotyczące legendarnego smoka kresu były dla niego niczym manna z nieba, która została dla niego zesłana z góry w prezencie. Nie wahał się nawet sekundy kiedy odbywał dalekie podróże oraz przygotowania, a w chwili kiedy okazało się, iż był tak blisko swojego celu, tylko przepełniła go jeszcze większa determinacja niż dotychczas, by później kiedy przyszedł ten wyczekiwany przez niego czas, zacisnąć tylko na swojej rękojeści od jego drogocennego ostrza tylko swój uścisk i zgładzić bestię, która dla wielu wydawała się być tylko legendą. 

\- U... Udało się... - Zdołał z siebie wydukać pomiędzy głębokimi wdechami kiedy spoglądał zwrócony w górę na rozpadające i zmieniające się w pył ciało pokonanego potwora, który między swoimi ostatnimi pchnięciami otworzył tylko szeroko paszczę, by wydać z siebie bezdźwięczny okrzyk i uznanie własnej porażki. Zaczęła go otaczać delikatna smuga, która barwami mieniła się najrozmaitszymi odcieniami jaskrawej zieleni, żółci oraz bieli, by zostawić zaraz za sobą nic innego, aniżeli zwykłe wspomnienie i ekscytację wypływającą z przeprowadzonego przed sekundą wycieńczającego pojedynku. 

Mężczyzna tylko przygwoździł swój i tak już żelazny uścisk jeszcze bardziej do tarczy, którą dzierżył w osobnej dłoni, po czym upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, rzucając się na nią pełen radości oraz ekstazy z tego faktu, iż w końcu udało mu się zakończyć to wszystko. Powolnie wstał, by zignorować wszelakie spojrzenia rzucane mu przez ponad czterometrowe kreatury, które momentami utrudniały mu walkę bardziej aniżeli on by tego chciał. Odetchnął z słyszalną ulgą w głosie, aby mozolnie wstać i na linii jego horyzontu tym razem mogła się ukazać szara budowla, w momencie w którym do niej podszedł ukazała mu się pewnego rodzaju czarna jakby ciecz, z każdą minutą coraz bardziej sącząca się z jego głębi. Podróżnik tylko niepewnie włożył przez nią swoją własną rękę, by po drugiej stronie móc momentalnie wyczuć pewnego rodzaju konstrukcję sądząc po teksturze z drewna, która zapewne była jego wcześniej postawionym przez niego płotkiem, na znak jeśli miałby nie powrócić, świadczyłoby to znalazcy o tym, iż ktoś tu przed nim był. Jednak nie, był w stanie wyczuć każdą drzazgę, która próbowała wbić mu się w jeden z jego palców, a mimo to nie odpychało go to ani trochę, a wręcz cieszyło. 

\- Wreszcie mogę wrócić do domu... - Powiedział sam do siebie, chyba najbardziej łagodnie i z największą dozą pozytywnych emocji jaką kiedykolwiek udało mu się z siebie wydobyć oraz usłyszeć. Pochwycił tylko parę dodatkowych materiałów, które spakował do swojego ekwipunku jako oznakę iż nie wraca do swoich stron bez żadnego dowodu, iż dopiął swego celu aby pod koniec przed wskoczeniem do portalu, który miał go zabrać na drugą stronę, obejrzeć się tylko za siebie na spustoszone od ludzkiego dotyku krajobrazy i zapamiętać je na jeszcze długi czas. Nim cokolwiek zdołało się jeszcze z nim zmierzyć, ten bez większej chwili wahania po prostu wskoczył i znalazł się na świecie, gdzie gdzieś był jego dom. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, iż przykuł on uwagę kogoś, kto z pewnością na długo nie zapomni może nie ich bezpośredniego spotkania, ale też chwili kiedy z ukrycia obserwował walecznego w jego mniemaniu rycerza, który zgładził wielką bestię. Nie był z tego faktu zadowolony, ale też nie miał zamiaru z tym dyskutować, wiedział bowiem że kiedyś prędzej, czy później nadarzy się chwila kiedy będzie się musiał pożegnać z ogromną istotą, jednak nie płakał za nią. Zamiast tego tylko, zacisnął mocniej swoją książkę, którą od początku tego całego czasu trzymał w dłoniach i bez uwagi innych wskoczył za nieznanym mu przybyszem do otchłani, by zostawić po sobie tylko liczne dźwięki pustki oraz innych ogromnych potworów. 

\---

\- Wiem że tu jesteś, wyjdź z ukrycia! - Nawet mimo iż TechnoBlade dzierżył dumnie swoje miano człowieka, który nie wyrażał dużej ilości emocji, a jego twarz słynna była z składania swoim przeciwnikom kamiennego spojrzenia jako ich ostatni widok, tak nawet on jak każdy inny potrafił zostać wyprowadzony z równowagi. Nie wiedział, czy to też może być pewnego rodzaju klątwa, która została na niego rzucona przez kreaturę, z którą stoczył bój, ale też miał jak największy zamiar się o tym właśnie przekonać. Od kilku dni czuł obecność... kogoś. Nie wiedział kim była dana osoba, ale był pewny że śledziła go od momentu kiedy udało mu się tylko opuścić katakumby, w których to do pieczętował swojego losu. Nie mniej jednak, kiedy tylko udało mu się zlokalizować chociażby najmniejszy ślad, gdzie to znajdowała się podążająca za nim postać, wraz z chwilą kiedy podchodził do miejsca jej ukrycia, ta albo znikała, albo rzeczywiście tam od samego początku nie było. Czuł jak w pewnych chwilach doprowadza go to do skraju szaleństwa, a jego omamy chyba wkroczyły na nowy poziom wariactwa gdy zaczął czasami widywać te dziwne fioletowe iskry, które wcześniej udało mu się zaobserwować jak wypływają z paszczy smoka oraz towarzyszących mu innych potworów. 

Teraz jednak, udało mu się w końcu dopiąć swego i chociażby miał wyjść na szaleńca, zastawił pułapkę na swojego cichego towarzysza powtórzy, który podążał za nim już od tak długiego czas. Mężczyzna nie miał bladego pojęcia czego ten też mógł chcieć, ale był pewny, że bez walki na pewno się nie miał zamiaru poddawać. Nie po to ryzykował własne życie dla spełnienia własnej satysfakcji, by teraz umierać bo napadł na niego jakiś podrzędny złodziejaszek, który chciał zwykłego okupu, czy też wydawało mu się, iż był łatwym celem do zdobycia, ponieważ zwiedzał ten świat sam. Będzie walczył do ostatniej kropli krwi, nie ważne ile miałby jej przelać. 

\- MAM CIĘ! - Krzyknął w końcu kiedy zarzucił sukcesywnie pułapkę na swojego podróżnika na gapę, który tylko wydał z siebie pewnego rodzaju podejrzany dźwięk zanim zaczął się szarpać oraz próbować wyrwać z sidła zarzuconej na niego siatki. Bezskutecznie jednak, ponieważ nim zdołał też zrobić cokolwiek też miał zamiar, jego napastnik już był w trakcie wymierzania w niego swojej mosiężnej szabli, która mimo iż z powodu ciemności ich otaczających nie była aż widoczna i tak dawała gęsiej skórki na ciele ofiary. Głosy obecne razem z nim w jego głowie co chwilę powtarzały żeby poderżnąć bezlitośnie gardło nieznajomej mu osobie, by zaspokoić ich chorą satysfakcję wypływającą z przelewu krwi. Już miał to robić, już miał się zamachnąć, gdy nagle.

\- Eeek! - Zatrzymało go pojawienie się przed nim jakby wpatrujących się w jego własne oczy ślepi, które po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł powiedzieć przyprawiały go o ciarki. Nie były one jednak takie normalne, ponieważ jedno z oczu bestii z jaką przyszło mu się spotkać miało najwidoczniej pewnego rodzaju genetyczną mutację, albo było krzyżówką dwóch odmiennych potworów, nie mniej jednak, to co przed nim właśnie leżało na pewno nie było człowiekiem. Prawe emitujące czerwonym blaskiem podczas gdy drugie, zielone wpajało w patrzącego swoją tajemniczość oraz zachłanność do odbiorcy. Nie przerażało go to jednak, a chwilowy moment zawahania tak samo jak szybko przyszedł, tak samo szybko odszedł pozostawiając po sobie tylko kilka pojedynczych myśli dotyczących dalszego szukania mordu i zatopienia w delikwencie ostrza. 

Ku rozczarowaniu jego oraz tego co przez cały czas było mu podpowiadane, spostrzegł że dosłownie w jednej chwili kiedy tym razem miał przechodzić do swojej pracy, po dziwacznym stworzeniu nie było ani śladu. Techno zdziwił się niesłychanie, ponieważ nie były mu znane inne organizmy żywe, które były w stanie przenosić swoją własną masę ciała poprzez teleportację poza tymi czarnymi istotami, których w Kresie było najwięcej. Chwiejnym ruchem dłoni poprawił swoją maskę, by później zaczerpnąć głębokiego wdechu i odwrócić się i popatrzeć w stronę swojego rozbitego dopiero co ogniska. Jego blask oraz ciepło z niego emitujące wabiło go do niego, by ten przysiadł oraz rozgościł się w jego czułych objęciach, jednak on dobrze wiedział, iż nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. W każdym momencie mogła go przecież zaatakować ta nikczemna jednostka, której chociaż teraz był pewny że jest prawdziwa oraz to, iż jest ona potworem. Skusił się jednak na spokojnie przycupnięcie na jednym z przygotowanych przez niego pieńków, by chociaż na trochę oddać się odpoczynkowi, pamiętając jednak przez cały ten czas, by trzymać swoją broń w pogotowiu, gdyby miał szybko zareagować. Usiadł więc też i wyjął z swojego ekwipunku wcześniej go otwierając kawałek mięsa, które udało mu się upolować kilka dni temu podczas jego wędrówki. Nabijając je na patyk oraz ustawiając go tak, by znajdował się nad płomieniami, czekał aż to osiągnie dla niego odpowiedni rumiany kolor, co miało świadczyć o gotowości posiłku, który miał właśnie spożyć. 

Nagle jednak zastygł. W odmętach ciemności nie odwracając swojej głowy, mógł kątem oka dostrzec wcześniej napotkane przez niego przeszywające go na przelot wzrokiem oczęta, które zatapiały w nim swój predatorzy jak mu się wydawało wzrok. Wszystkie zmysły Techno wariowały, kazały mu coś zrobić, ruszyć się chociażby to na krok żeby podjąć się jakiejkolwiek akcji oraz zareagować do czychającej na niego w ciemnościach bestii. Ten jednak się powstrzymał. Dał sobie chwilę, w której mimo iż bardzo pragnął coś zrobić to darował sobie nawet kiwnięcie palcem, byleby tylko dać czas swojej jak podejrzewał możliwe, iż przyszłej zdobyczy, która naiwnie z każdym jego kolejnym wdechem poczęła się do niego zbliżać stawiając coraz to dłuższe kroki. Podróżnik nie miał pojęcia czego też mógł się spodziewać, zapewne oczekiwał jakiegoś monstrum, które miało wyłupiaste zęby oraz paszczę, dwukrotnie wielkością przekraczającą tą jego, czy też nawet chociażby ogromnych szponów i pazurów, którymi mogłaby też w pierwszej lepszej chwili poderżnąć mu jego krtań, lecz na pewno nie spodziewał się, iż z czeluści mroku wyłoni się postać podobna swoją posturą do chłopca, który nie wyglądał na starszego aniżeli na dwanaście lat. Przez chwilę młody mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy oby na pewno jego wyobraźnia nie płata mu pewnego rodzaju figlów, jednak w momencie kiedy ponownie przetarł swoje oczy, a wcześniej widziana przez niego postura nadal stała nienaruszona w wcześniejszym miejscu gdzie była, teraz już był pewien że nie ma żadnych omamów. Nastolatek jak podejrzewał, kiedy teraz w końcu miał okazję mu się bliżej przyjrzeć, dalej nie ustawał w swoich działaniach i tylko mocniej ścisnął pewnego rodzaju książkę przez niego trzymaną najwyraźniej przez cały ten czas podchodził, by teraz znaleźć się już w niebezpiecznie (Nie wiadomo tylko czy dla niego samego, czy też dla Techno!) bliskiej odległości, która przełamana została wraz z momentem gdy sam z siebie, nieprzymusowo zasiadł na pieńku przeciwnym dla przebywającego tu już wcześniej mężczyzny. Ten natomiast tylko przyglądał się niesfornemu szkrabowi i spoglądał na niego zdewastowany od samego początku, mając jednak cicho w głębi swojej duszy łudne nadzieję, że wszystko to czego teraz jest świadkiem jest w pewien sposób jego cholernym urojeniem.

Wyciągając swoją dłoń, bez większych wahań tylko przyglądał się jak dziecko przed nim wzdryga się zaciskając mocniej swój żelazny uścisk na dzierżonym przez nie przedmiocie, by wraz z chwilą kiedy to zamknęło oczy spotkać się ku jego zdziwieniu z łagodnym oraz przede wszystkim nie chcącym mu wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy dotykiem na jego głowie. Czuł jak osoba, którą obserwował od kilku tych minionych mu dni gładzi oraz w pewien dziwny, lecz też przyjemny na swój sposób delikatnie muska przy okazji jego skórę, co roznosiło po jego ciele uczucie do tej pory mu nieznane, jednak jak najbardziej przyjemne. Z ostrożnością uchylił jedną z swoich powiek, by swoim oczom dostrzec przed sobą wspomnianego wcześniej nieznajomego, który ku jego zdziwieniu nie patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem, czy też strachem jak się spodziewał, ale z wzrokiem pełnym pełnym ludzkiej ciekawości, o której już tyle słyszał oraz zapewne nutki pewnego rodzaju chęci do odkrycia nieznanego, która na razie mu nie przeszkadzała. Pozwolił oddać się temu przyjemnemu ciepłu jakie generowała do tego momentu tylko nieosiągalna mu osoba, by wraz z tą myślą podnieść lekko swoją głowę, na której odcisk odbił się bardziej.

\- Jesteś... Człowiekiem...? - Dźwięczny głos różowowłosego odbił się jakby cichym echem w jego uszach kiedy do nich dotarł, by pozostawić za sobą też zmieszanego najprawdopodobniej nastolatka, który tylko ponownie skierował teraz krzyżując go po raz pierwszy na spokojnie swój wzrok i zjednoczyć go z tym teraz stojącego naprzeciw niego osobnika. Ten natomiast, tylko zaczął kolejno dotykać to kolejnych zakamarków oraz skrawków twarzy młodego, by jak najpewniej rozpoznać kim, albo czym też że jest prezentujący się przed nim w całej okazałości młodzik. Najpierw badając policzki swojego 'pacjenta', spostrzegł iż te są po jednej stronie w miejscu gdzie jego skóra była w odcieniu wnikliwej czerni bardziej chropowate, jakby stworzone z pewnego rodzaju pancerza, który pokrywał połowę jego ciała. Druga strona natomiast, wydawała mu się bardziej ludzka, łagodniejszą w dotyku, ale przede wszystkim zdecydowanie o stokroć przypominająca tą należąca do człowieka, gdyby tylko nie jej niewyobrażalnie wybielony kolor. Uszy, które teraz stały na baczności dały się ponieść swojemu odbiorcy, by ten mógł zobaczyć iż są one zdecydowanie dłuższe od normalnych, tych które mógł zauważyć u innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. - To niebywałe... - Mruknął tylko zafascynowany tym co właśnie udało mu się odkryć, by w końcu zaprzestać wykonywanych przez siebie czynności i sprostać się oczami po raz kolejny z tymi należącymi do jak teraz podejrzewał hybrydy. - Ile... Ile masz lat? - Chociaż z początku jego pytanie brzmiało niepewnie, z każdą chwilą zaczęło nabierać coraz to większej głębi i odwagi, by później wraz z mijającymi chwilami dostrzec jak jego rozmówca układa w nieznany dla niego sposób usta, aby po chwili daremnych prób komunikacji unieść jedną ze swoich dłoni i wskazać palcem początkowo pięć, a później dwa. Techno w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch, bardzo, ale to bardzo istotnych dla niego rzeczy, pierwszą było to, iż chłopak siedzący przed nim zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na kogoś kto miałby mieć siedem lat, a już zdecydowanie nie pomagał mu w tym jego wygląd oraz zdecydowanie wysoki wzrost, a drugą ciekawą informacją, było to że komunikował się z bytem rozumnym, który przez cały ten czas mógł zrozumieć każde wypowiedziane z niego słowo. Fascynowała go sama myśl o tym, iż może być teraz, właśnie w tym momencie świadkiem czegoś co nigdy wcześniej nie zostało odkryte, czy chociażby nawet nie śniło się ludzkości, by istniało. Dolewało to oliwy do jego mozolnie gasnącego ognia, który został ostudzony wraz z momentem kiedy adrenalina po zabiciu smoka zaczęła opadać, zostawiając go z przez niego tak nielubianym posmakiem niedosytu skierowanym w stronę przygody. Teraz jednak, niczym zupełnie jakieś magiczne i cudne przysposobienie losu, zdecydowało się chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz do niego uśmiechnąć i postawić przed nim nowy cel, który polegał na zbadaniu prezentującego się przed nim okazu, by poszerzyć tylko swoje już i tak rozległe horyzonty i myśl o tym otaczającym go świecie. - Czy chciałbyś pójść może że mną? - Nie wiedział czy młode dziecko go zrozumie, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu kiedy zaledwie parę sekund później otrzymał w odpowiedzi radosne i przepełnione determinacją kiwnięcia głową, mimowolnie i bez większej kontroli wkradł się na jego twarz mały uśmiech, który szybko zniknął i nic po sobie nie zostawił. - Dobrze zatem, trzeba ci nadać jakieś imię, jeśli masz zacząć ze mną podróżować... - Mówiąc to, Techno spuścił swoją głowę, by pogrążyć się w myślach, które dosłownie raptem parę minut później zostały zakłócone przez odgłos otwierania trzymanej przez małe dziecko książki, by jak starszy mógł zobaczyć były w niej umieszczone najrozmaitsze obrazki oraz nie była to nic innego jak najzwyczajniejsza ilustrowana baśń, przeznaczona właśnie dla dzieci w jego wieku, żeby te mogły ją przeczytać oraz podziwiać głoszone w niej historię. Teraz jednak, chłopiec siedzący przed różowowłosym zatrzymał się na konkretnej mu stronie, by w mgnieniu oka pokazać mu i unieść na poziom jego głowy stronę, na której po dogłębniejszym dopatrzeniu się można było zobaczyć pewnego rodzaju pismo, które wyglądało jakby było tam już od bardzo długiego czasu. - Raaaaann... Boo? - Mówiąc to TechnoBlade spojrzał w stronę młodego, by uzyskać od niego szereg kiwnięć świadczących o tym, iż dobrze wypowiedział dane słowo. - Twoje imię to Ranboo? - Zapytał zdziwiony, by na ponów mógł on sprostać się z tym samym przytaknięciem, lecz tym razem też zdecydowanie bardziej pewnym oraz serdecznym uśmiechem jaki został mu od niego podarowany.

\- Dobrze więc... - Zaczął po woli, poświęcając chwilę na przemyślenie swoich kolejnych słów, by później kontynuować. - Ranboo, od dzisiaj jesteśmy partnerami. - Mógł niemalże przysiąc, iż młodzieniec stojący przed nim był na skraju łez, jednak powstrzymywał je z każdą upływającą chwilą, ponieważ nie chciał wyjść na słabego. Kiedy miał on jednak go pocieszać i powiedzieć, iż nie ma powodu do płaczu, poczuł jak małe dłonie składają na jego szyi swoje objęcie, by przez chwilę mogły one wyprowadzić go z równowagi, a później też po prostu zostać na swoim miejscu oraz dać zaistniałym dwóm osobą chwilę dla samych siebie. Techno tylko przez pierwsze sekundy obawiał się cokolwiek zrobić, by później na początku z lekkim zawahaniem, lecz później z pewnością samemu odwazjemnić podarowany mu uścisk. Trwali jeszcze tak przez chwilę w tej komfortowej pozycji, na te kilka chwil zapominając o całym otaczającym ich świecie, by w momencie kiedy się w końcu rozłączyć, wiedzieć iż czeka ich w przyszłości wspaniała przygoda.

***

Głosy* - Techno, na jednym z swoich ostatnich streamów wspominał, iż słyszy w swojej głowie głosy, które nie pragną niczego więcej aniżeli chęci mordu. Mówił że podpowiadają mu różne rzeczy, ale najczęściej wypowiadają one kwestię: ,,Krew dla Boga Krwi", zachęcając go do popełnienia zbrodnii. Jak możecie się domyślić, chodzi mu tu o nie nikogo innego aniżeli właśnie o jego czat podczas rozgrywki w Minecrafta, który to z każdą chwilą kiedy Techno decyduję się na ścieżkę megalomana, zaczyna pisać powyżej wymienioną frazę. Nie mniej jednak, Techno tym samym potwierdził to, iż jego postać może mieć pewnego rodzaju problemy psychiczne, chorobę dwubiegunową, czy też chociażby rozdwojenie jaźni, co daje nowy, szeroki wachlarz możliwości, z którego oczywiście dane mi było skorzystać.


	11. Skrzydła [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrydy w dzisiejszym świecie nie były czymś unikalnym i niesłyszanym, ale też nie należały do najczęstszego widoku. Nie dziwem zatem też, można było uznać fakt, iż kiedy Philza adoptował swoich teraz trzech synów, nie spodziewał się, iż do tej pory jak każdemu się wydawało Tommy, może okazać się jedną, zwłaszcza gdy przez cały ten czas był człowiekiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: TommyInnIt  
> Uniwersum: Rzeczywistość, Adoption AU  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, krew, drobna namiastka Gore

Tommy wiedział, iż wraz z momentem kiedy obudził się dzisiejszego wbrew pozorom jak się za oknem zapowiadało dość słonecznego i pogodnego poranka, tak był on jednak w przekonaniu, iż reszta dnia może okazać się dla niego męcząca oraz wyczerpująca. Dlaczego tak uważał? Powodem nie było nic innego, aniżeli pewnego rodzaju jakiś dziwny wybryk jego własnego ciała, który jak przypuszczał był spowodowany tym, iż ostatnio coraz częściej siedział zgarbiony nad swoim biurkiem do późna, byleby tylko odrobić na czas i solidnie swoje prace domowe. Co racja to racja, było to momentami warte swoje zachodu, a pochwały jakie otrzymywał w zamian od swojego ojca, czy też nauczycieli w szkole były dla niego niemałą nagrodą za przebyty przez niego wysiłek, jednak kiedy sprawy zaczynały nabierać bardziej kruchszej powierzchni, po której z coraz większym trudem było mu dane stąpać, zaczynał poważnie się zastanawiać, czy oby na pewno dobrze robi. Mowa tutaj o tym, iż nie ważne co robił i jak bardzo starał się to swoim plecom wynagrodzić, te nie patrząc na cokolwiek by się działo nadal wywoływały u niego nieprzyjemne poczucie bólu, zwłaszcza kiedy ten siedział przy wcześniej wspomnianym meblu, by sprostać się z swoimi papierami. To nie było też jednak tak, iż mógł w jakikolwiek sposób tego zatrzymać na ten moment, czy też po prostu zaprzestać siedzenia w tej jak się z każdą późniejszą chwilą okazywało niekomfortowej dla niego pozycji. Musiał wybierać, a dokonywanie dobrych decyzji od zarania dziejów było jego piętą Achillesową, zatem nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak w naprawdę ekstremalnych przypadkach (A było ich do tej pory tylko sześć!) stosować pewnego rodzaju maści na chociaż minimalne złagodzenie swojego bólu. 

Odkaszlnął tylko lekko kiedy w końcu udało mu się postawić swoją własną pozycję do pionu, by niemalże natychmiast po wykonaniu tej czynności ogarnęło go nieprzyjemne uczucie mdłości oraz pewnego rodzaju ciarek, które przeszły po jego plecach. Na domiar tego wszystkie co złe, a go dzisiaj spotkało, (A dopiero co przecież raczył wstać!) nie był ani trochę na siłach żeby pójść dzisiaj do szkoły, a był on pewnego rodzaju lekko podekscytowany, gdyż w końcu to właśnie dzisiaj miał nadejść dzień zapowiadanego dwa tygodnie wstecz testu z matematyki, na którego z kolei tak się uczył przez ten cały czas. Tommy nie był pilnym uczniem jeśli o to chodziło, z niektórych przedmiotów rzeczywiście szło mu lepiej, aniżeli z innych, a wiele z nich też oczywiście należało do grona tych, które najpewniej blondyn by w ogóle wyrzucił z programu nauczania, jednak kiedy dochodziło co do czego, a ten chciał się wykazać i pokazać na co go stać, pragnął dawać z siebie swoje sto procent. Nie dziw zatem, iż nie ważne jak ten źle się dzisiaj czuł, a zasada _zakuć, zdać, zapomnieć_ gdzieś mątała się głęboko w jego myślach, obiecał sobie, iż napiszę ten test, byleby tylko mieć go już z głowy i zaprzestać się nim tak przejmować. 

Wstając, dosłownie przez chwilę poczuł jakby świat wokół niego zawirował, a ten żeby utrzymać równowagę musiał złapać się o pobliski kant swojej szafki nocnej. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się powrócić do rzeczywistości, a jego wizja w końcu przybrała swoich dawnych i już dobrze mu znanych raźnych kolorów, ten tylko wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał po raz pierwszy tego dnia w lustro, które było jednocześnie drzwiami do jego szafy. Już wiele razy widział siebie w nienajlepszych sytuacjach, jednak to co właśnie widział przed sobą, och matko, nie należało to do najlepszych widoków. Jego skóra, która zazwyczaj była w rumiano różowym kolorze od całego tego krzyku oraz emocji, jakie ten nieustannie z siebie uwalniał, teraz przybrała nieładnego, biało bladego odcienia, który nie podobał mu się coraz to bardziej z każdą kolejną chwilą jak na niego spoglądał. Złapał się swoją jak tego nie zauważył drżącą dłonią, by przesunąć nią po jego kolejno jego twarzy, by później włożyć ją w jego rozwichrzone przez sen włosy i pociągnąć się za nie lekko, jakby w nadziei, że to co teraz ma przed sobą oby na pewno jest rzeczywistością, a nie pewnego rodzaju iluzją stworzoną przez jego własną wyobraźnię. Przez pewien dość długi jeszcze czas przeglądał się i analizował swój nieciekawy stan w lustrze, które było naprzeciw niego, by później tylko je odsunąć na bok oraz wyciągnąć z swojej szafy jakiekolwiek ubrania, które nie będą mu sprawiały dzisiaj nie komfortu podczas poruszania się, ale jednocześnie też prezentowały się jakoś na jego osobie. 

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się jakoś ogarnąć i jak to on opisał krótko: _Wyjść żeby wyglądać jak ludzie_ spojrzał po raz ostatni na swoje odbicie w na ten moment znienawidzonym kawałku szkiełka, aby po szybkim dodatkowym przeczesaniu palcami swoich włosów wyjść z swojego pokoju i zjednoczyć się z swoją jakże pokaźną rodzinką na dole w kuchni. Jego kroki dźwięcznym echem odbiły się po skrzypiących schodach, w których to już dawno powinno zostać coś zrobione z tym denerwującym dźwiękiem, jednak nikt nie miał się zamiaru za to zabrać, zatem po prostu tak to zostało. Pierwszym co mu się rzuciło po pojawieniu się w pomieszczeniu, do którego zmierzał był przyjemny zapach podsmażanych jajek, które z pewnością przygotowywał najstarszy z jego braci. Burknął tylko cicho zadowolony na samą myśl o skosztowaniu dzisiejszego śniadania, by kiedy usiąść przy blacie, na krześle nie powitać nikogo swoim porannym krzykiem, czy też donośnym głosem, a zamiast tego po prostu przysiąść i pozostać w tej pozycji z dalszym czasem kładąc swoją głowę na powierzchni mebla, podpierając ją o swoje dłonie, by było mu w jakiś sposób wygodniej. 

\- Tommy? - Huh, ktoś go wołał? Odwrócił się ospale w stronę miejsca, z którego dobiegał głos, by w jego miejscu mógł też zobaczyć siedzącego obok niego Wilbura, który już dawno zaczął spożywać swoją własną porcję ciepłego posiłku. Blondyn jednak, nie mając siły by cokolwiek zrobić, przytaknął na jego pytanie, żeby oznajmić mu, iż go słucha i dołożyć swoich wszelkich starań oraz siły, żeby tylko skupić na swoim aktualnym rozmówcy swoją całą uwagę. - Wszystko w porządku? - W jego głosie można było usłyszeć ewidentne zmartwienie, którego oczywiście Tommy nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać, iż w pewnym sensie było czymś przewidywalnym, spoglądając na stan w jakim to dzisiaj pojawił się w kuchni, jednak nadal, nie czuł się dobrze z tym, iż uwaga jaka była mu dawana była spowodowana jego prawdopodobnym pochorowaniem się. 

\- Woah, Tommy, wyglądasz jak totalne gówno. - Piorunujący wzrok jaki rzucił jak się później okazało drugiemu, swojemu najstarszemu bratu, który od samego początku zajmował swoje stanowisko pracy w kuchni, nie był czymś czego ten mógłby się przestraszyć, czy też wywołać w nim jakiekolwiek emocje. Jednak jego lekkie wzdrygnięcie, do którego dołączył też i wkrótce dość zaniepokojony (A przypominam, mówimy tu o samym Technoblade'dzie!) wyraz twarzy, dawały niejednoznacznie po sobie poznać, iż sytuacja mogła być bardziej poważna, aniżeli się tego spodziewano. 

Różowo włosy nie szczędził sobie czasu na zaobserwowaniu swojego najmłodszego brata, by później też w pewnej chwili by do niego podejść oraz postawić przed nim jego porcję jajecznicy, blondyn mógł zatopić w swoim posiłku widelec, by tak pozostało. Nie ruszał się, kompletnie nic nie robił, a tylko spoglądał i wpatrywał się swoimi widocznie przemęczonymi oczami w znajdujące się przed nim śniadanie jakie miał spożyć. Kiedy miał już odchodzić, ponieważ gwałtownie myśl o jedzeniu, a co dopiero włożeniu czegokolwiek zjadalnego do ust zaczynała przyprawiać go o niemiłe dreszcze oraz mdłości, musiał się złapać w miejsce ust, żeby powstrzymać kroczący mu po krtani odruch wymiotny. Zawrzał, czuł jakby momentalnie jego ciało zaczęło się pocić, a nabranie powietrza przez nos zaczęło mu sprawiać niemałą trudność. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, ale zeskoczył z swojego miejsca na którym siedział, by tylko wyminąć wyburzając ją jednocześnie z równowagi przechodzącą obok niego osobę i skierować się do toalety, by tam wypłukać wczorajsze resztki swojej kolacji jaką skonsumował. 

Philza natomiast, który właśnie zmierzał do kuchni żeby przywitać swoich synów i później przyszykować ich wszystkich na pójście do ich pracy albo szkoły, obejrzał się za swoim najmłodszym z synów, zanim ten kompletnie teraz zniknął mu za drzwiami prowadzącymi od łazienki. Kiedy tak się stało, spojrzał zdziwiony, ale też lekko zaniepokojony w stronę gdzie siedziała pozostała dwójka ich rodziny, by tak samo jak oni uzyskać ten sam wzrok, którym obdarzył blondyna, którego właśnie minął. 

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku...? - Zapytał, chociaż dobrze wiedział jaka będzie ich odpowiedź. Mimo wszystko, nadal pozostawał w nim ten promyk nadziei, iż może też w pewien sposób się przewidział, a to co przed chwilą ujrzał było tylko jego wymysłem, bądź też po prostu halucynacją z powodu jego niewyspania, mimo iż spędził noc bez problemu. 

\- Był taki od samego poranka jak do nas zszedł, wydaję mi się że mógł załapać jakąś chorobę w szkolę i dopiero teraz zaczyna wykazywać objawy. - Pierwszym, którym się odezwał był Wilbur, który w momencie wypowiadania tych słów odkładał swoje talerze do zlewu, by chwilę potem pojawić się obok swojego adoptowanego ojca i razem z nim zacząć nawiązywać pewnego rodzaju konwersację, która głównie poruszała tematy najmłodszego. - Powinien dziś zostać w domu, nawet swojej jajecznicy nie lubił, a przecież dobrze wiesz, że dzieciak rzuca się na nią zawsze jako pierwszy, zwłaszcza kiedy zrobił ją Techno. - W tle tylko przewinął się usatysfakcjonowany pomruk odwróconego wspomnianego przed chwilą chłopaka, który zwrócił tym uwagę zaistniałej z nim w pomieszczeniu dwójki, by chwilę potem mogli oni wrócić do swoich rozmów. 

\- Znacz, tak, na pewno dzisiaj zostanie w domu, nie ma mowy, iż puszczę go w takim stanie samemu do szkoły, za nic w świecie...! - Zaczął po woli, momentami jąkając się oraz próbując znaleźć jaki sen oraz swój własny złoty środek w tej konwersacji, ale im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej zaczynał się niepokoić. - Wezmę-wezmę dzisiaj wolne, zadzwonię za chwilę do pracy, Techno, będziesz musiał dzisiaj zawieźć wyjątkowo Wilbura do akademiku, zrobisz to dla mnie? - Mówiąc to spojrzał w stronę osoby, do której adresował powyższe zdanie, by tylko uzyskać od niej niezadowolone pomruknięcie, jednak i tak to było lepsze niż to, iż świadomość tego, iż gdyby sam na swoje własne oczy nie widział tego w jakim mizernym stanie jest jego własny brat, pewnie zaczął by głośną dyskusję na ten temat. 

Właśnie w tej chwili, można było usłyszeć zza drzwi wejściowych do łazienki, iż woda w toalecie zostaję tam spuszczona, a sam przesiadujący w niej chłopak wychodzi z niej w jeszcze bardziej opłakanym stanie, aniżeli można by było się tego po nim spodziewać. Jego ojciec nie potrzebował wiele czasu na to, by dosłownie w ułamku sekundy pojawić się koło pochorowanego nastolatka oraz gładząc go delikatnie po jego plecach, pokierować go bez słowa na kanapę znajdującą się w salonie oraz kiedy ten już na niej wygodnie leżał po prostu przykryć go kocem i wrócić do pozostałej dwójki. 

\- Jak odpocznie wykonam telefon do kliniki i zarezerwuję nam wizytę, tak będzie najlepiej... - W głosie starszego można było usłyszeć wyraźne zmęczenie oraz niepokój, jednak nikt w pokoju nie zamierzał teraz tego wytykać. Wilbur, przytaknął tylko głową na słowa głowy swojej rodziny, by zaraz do niego dołączył Techno, który teraz już bardziej optymistycznie (Jeśli tak to można było nazwać) samemu skłonił się do delikatnego i niemalże niewidocznego skinięcia. - Dobrze, zatem... - Zerknął na szybko na zegarek, który wisiał na pobliskiej ścianie, zauważył iż w tłoku tego wszystkiego co się działo przez dzisiejszy poranek, kompletnie stracili poczucie czasu, przez co godzina kiedy to powinni być w samochodzie i jechać nim do swoich przeznaczonych miejsc, w których powinni być już dawno minęła. W mgnieniu oka dwójka rodzeństwa zaczęła się krzątać po całym domu, zbierając po drodze niezbędne im rzeczy, by później tylko różowo włosy w pośpiechu mógł uzyskać od swojego ojca klucze do samochodu i pojechać nim na trasę. 

Philza natomiast uśmiechnął się tylko lekko na ich nagłe rozbudzenie oraz pośpieszność, zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, by kiedy usłyszeć z salonu pokasływanie, odwrócić się w jego stronę i podejść do leżącego na kanapie blondyna. Widząc stan w jakim ten był, starszy mógł niemalże przysiąc iż jego serce rozdzielało się w połowie, gdyż ten wprost nienawidził patrzeć na to jak jego pociechy się męczą. Zaczerpując głębokiego wdechu, położył swoją dłoń na czole leżącego i teraz już dawno śpiącego chłopaka, by poczuć niemalże natychmiast, iż jest ono rozpalone. Zaniepokoił się tym, nie będzie kłamać że nie, ale teraz nie mógł za wiele zrobić. Wstał z miejsca, ponownie wypuszczając z siebie zaczerpnięty wcześniej głęboki wdech, by wyciągnąć z swojej kieszeni telefon i załatwić wszystkie formalności jakie musiał, by później mógł poświęcić czas swojemu najmłodszemu synowi. 

\---

Tommy wstał w panice. Nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieję, ale był pewien jednego, _jego plecy bolą jak cholera._ Nie rozumiał tego, nie miały przecież prawa boleć go właśnie teraz, skoro przecież leżał już od dobrej godziny na kanapie, nie robiąc nic innego aniżeli mając zamkniętych oczu albo śpiąc, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie odpoczywając. Chciał jakoś od tego wszystkiego uciec, ponieważ, **O Boże, po prostu przestań!** Jak jego myśli do tej pory były kompletnie puste, zero, nic, pustka, tak teraz jedyne na czym jego mózg się skupiał, to nieustający i jakby z każdą chwilą coraz to bardziej narastający ból mający źródło na jego tyle. Już nie był pewny, czy to właśnie kręgosłup go w tej chwili bolał, czy też ogólnie cały obszar jego tylnych kości, _**po prostu chciał, żeby ból ustał.**_

Panicznie z zamkniętymi oczami, których jak się po chwili okazało albo po prostu nie miał siły otworzyć, albo też już nawet jego ciało było na to za leniwe, próbował złapać się za oparcie kanapy, by jakoś wstać. Kiedy jednak tak się stało, momentalnie runął na ziemię, czując iż nie może on najzwyczajniej w świecie utrzymać równowagi, co ciągnęło za sobą masę innych, niekoniecznie chcianych przez jego pytań. Czuł jak jego własna skóra zaczyna coraz to bardziej w niektórych miejscach blednąć, by też w innych nabrać niebezpiecznie czerwonej barwy, która ponownie w ciągu dzisiejszego dnia przyprawiała go o wymioty. _Czy tak właśnie wyglądało umieranie?_ Pytał siebie cały czas. Boże, był przerażony. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieję, nie wiedział co się dzieję z jego własnym ciałem! Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, sensacja i fala gorąca jaka przybyła i spłynęła po nim była na tyle ogromna, iż bez wahania ale z drobnymi trudnościami, zdjął z siebie niepotrzebną warstwę ubrań oraz koc, który wcześniej go przykrywał. Skulił się na podłodze obejmując siebie samego jak tylko mógł swoimi dłońmi, w nadziei, że może też coś to pomoże, chociaż przez chwilę doda mu jakiejkolwiek otuchy. Odkaszlnął tylko, kiedy znowu zjednoczyło się z nim to paskudne i koszmarne poczucie bezsilności oraz tego, jakby nie był w kontroli nad swoim własnym ciałem. Czuł jakby coś próbował się przedrzeć przez jego własną skórę, _przestań, przestań, przestań, przestań, przestań, przestań,_ ** _PRZESTAŃ!_**

Wydał z siebie nieludzki krzyk, za którym w parze szedł niemiłosierny fizyczny ból jaki teraz odczuwał. 

\---

Philza w momencie kiedy jak mu się wydawało Tommy leżał na kanapie, był właśnie w trakcie rozmowy z dyrektorem jego szkoły, by powiadomić go i jego nauczycieli, iż ten dzisiaj do niej nie przyjdzie, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie nie czuł się najlepiej. Ten natomiast, niemalże natychmiast to zaakceptował i powiadomił zmartwionego swoją pociechą ojca, iż życzy im jak najszybszego powrotu do zdrowia oraz ma nadzieję, iż ten wkrótce wróci do szkoły. Mężczyzna cieszył się niebywale kiedy w końcu było mu dane odłożyć swój telefon, bo oznaczało to, iż w końcu wszystkie sprawy formalne były za nim. Teraz mógł skupić się na zaopiekowaniu się Tommy'm, a w późniejszym terminie jeśli jego stan by się pogorszył zarezerwowaniu tej wizyty u lekarza, którą od samego początku plan-

Zamarł, w chwili gdy usłyszał jak jego własny syn krzyknął. Nie kontrolował nawet swoich własnych ruchów, by zanim się obejrzeć jego nogi same wkroczyły do akcji, a ten z kolei pobiegł w stronę z jakiej dobrze wiedział dochodził dźwięk. Śpiesząc się, przez przypadek zahaczył jednym z swoich masywnych skrzydeł o oprawę drzwi, jednak szybko się z niej uwalniając, powrócił do swojego pośpiesznego kroku, by w jednej chwili pojawić się w salonie, tam gdzie zostawił swojego syna. **Widok jaki zastał przeraził go.**

Oddech zamarł w jego płucach, gdy tylko pierwszym co zobaczył był odwrócony do niego plecami Tommy, który teraz bez koszulki i bez jakiegokolwiek celu siedział na dywanie oraz próbował zrobić coś, co pomogłoby mu w jego aktualnej pozycji. Philza był przerażony. Nigdy nie słyszał, a co dopiero wiedział o tego typu objawach, jakie występowały u najmłodszego z jego synów. Nie wiedział co miał zrobić, zimny okład, jakieś leki, cokolwiek?! Nie był przecież doktorem, kurwa mać! Po woli i z początku niepewnie oraz uprzednio biorąc głęboki wdech, zaczął podchodzić do leżącego na ziemi blondyna, by później delikatnie go podnieść oraz najłagodniej jak tylko potrafił na tą chwilę przemówić.

\- Hej? Hej, hej, Tommy, chodź, będzie dobrze, już, już. - Doza sympatii oraz miłości jaką udało mu się zwinnie schować w wypowiedzianych przez niego słowach była ogromna, jednak nawet i ona była raptem dosłownie tylko przez chwilę ukoić ból, przez jaki przechodził w tej chwili nastolatek. Jego powieki mocno zaciśnięte, wykazywały sobą nic innego aniżeli agonię w jakiej się teraz wił oraz plątał, by mógł do tego dołączyć po chwili ponowny wydźwięk jego zmęczenia oraz desperacji, żeby to wszystko się teraz jak najszybciej skończył.

\- P-Phil... - Wydyszał, by kiedy tylko to powiedzieć poczuć jak jego płuca zostały jakby przeszyte na wylot tysiącem maleńkich igieł, powodując u niego tak dobrze już mu teraz znane uczucie bólu. 

\- Ćśśśś, już dobrze Tommy, już dobrze... - Wypowiadając te słowa nie ustawał w swoich czynnościach i tylko przytulił do siebie bliżej swojego syna tak by jego głowa mogła spoczywać na jego ramieniu. Delikatnie w międzyczasie też masując skórę na jego plecach, w nadziei, iż może to jakoś chociaż w małym stopniu pomóc, poczuł dziwne wybrzuszenie, które wpierw zignorował, ale kiedy doszło do niego, że to jakby w jednym momencie zrobiło się większe, z drżącym oddechem spojrzał blondynowi przez jego własne ramię, by ten mógł tam ujrzeć nic innego aniżeli dwa jakby pewnego rodzaju guzy, które rosły z każdą minioną sekundą. Starszy już kompletnie nie wiedział co się działo, czy był złym ojcem? Czy sytuacja w jakiej się właśnie znalazł była właśnie jego winą? Był pewien, że przecież gdyby tak nie zaniedbał swojego najmłodszego członka rodziny i może wcześniej zobaczył objawy teraz na pewno byliby w innym położeniu! Dotknął niepewnie tylko punktu, który przyprawiał go o dreszcze, by otrzymać w reakcji od trzymanego przez niego nastolatka tylko pewnego rodzaju po jęknięcie, świadczące o katuszach przez jakie musiał przechodzić. Nabierając głębokiego wdechu, Phil spojrzał jeszcze raz na plecy chłopaka. Przypomniało mu się jak on sam, przechodził przez w pewnym sensie podobny ból, był jednak o wiele młodszy od swojego syna i oczywiście był przecież hybrydą, co świadczyło o tym, iż prędzej czy później mógł się spodziewać swojej własnej pary skrzy-

Zamarł. Czy-czy to właśnie mogło być to? Czy, czy jego syn mimo iż adoptowany, tak samo jak on mógł być hybrydą, u której właśnie teraz rozwijały się skrzydła? To-to nie było czymś częstym, iż młoda hybryda dopiero w tak późnym wieku jakim jest szesnaście lat po okresie dorastania wypuszczała skrzydła, jednak nie było to też czymś niesłyszanym. Podobno jeśli hybryda, która miała mieć skrzydła rozwijała je dopiero w tak późnym czasie, świadczyło to o tym, iż albo jej opierzenie potrzebowało więcej czasu na wyrośnięcie, albo skrzydła, jakie później miały jej posłużyć do latania, były zbyt wielkie dla niej żeby ta mogła je w młodym wieku opanować. Którąkolwiek odpowiedzią by to nie było, Philza wiedział że nie może teraz zostawić swojego syna w tej sytuacji, a jeśli rzeczywiście chodziło tutaj o to o czym przed chwilą myślał, zrobi co tylko w jego mocy, żeby być przy blondynie oraz mu pomóc. Zdecydowanym już teraz ruchem, zaczął delikatnie gładzić oraz masować miejsce, w którym pojawiały się coraz to większe wypustki i zaczął szeptać tylko do ucha drugiego słowa komfortu, które miały mu pomóc. 

\- Tommy? Tommy, posłuchaj mnie, nie wiem czy to o to chodzi, ale w tym momencie, chyba, nie-nie jestem pewien, ale r-rosną ci skrzydła. - Cholera, nie tak miał mu to przekazać. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbował, starał się powiedzieć to młodszemu w miarę spokojnie oraz w taki sposób, żeby ten nie zaczął jeszcze bardziej panikować, lecz jednak jak można było usłyszeć jego słowa w połowie zdania straciły swój wątek, pozostawiając go z jedynie kilkoma garściami zdań do paniki. Wziął głęboki wdech kontrolny, który miał na celu go uspokoić. _Weź się w garść Philza, on ciebie teraz potrzebuję!_ Mówił sobie przez cały czas, a słowa te odbijały się z charakterystycznym pogłosem oraz dźwiękiem jakby dzwonka w jego głowie. - Tommy, Tommy, słyszysz mnie? - Kiedy w odpowiedzi dostał tylko głośniejsze sapanie, ale kroczące za chwilę po nim lekkie skinięcie głową, które dostał od młodszego, uradowany, że chociaż to udało mu się na ten moment osiągnąć, odetchnął z już większą ulgą. Wplótł swoją dotychczas wolną dłoń w jego włosy, by zacząć je powolnie gładzić, co pewnego rodzaju miało dać drugiemu stały grunt pod nogami, iż jego ojciec tutaj jest i nie ma zamiaru go opuścić. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, iż paznokcie i dłonie drugiego praktycznie wbijały się w jego własny tył, gdyż teraz liczyło się dla niego tylko to, żeby być tutaj dla niego i ofiarować mu komfort, który bez dwóch zdań był mu potrzebny w tej trudnej dla niego sytuacji. 

\- P-Phill... - Wyszeptał bezsilnie, a załamanie głosu jakie nastąpiło nawet nie w połowie tego krótkiego zdania wywołała na ciele mówionego mężczyzny dreszcze, które minęły równie szybko jak i przyszły, by mogły być później zastąpione czymś innym, a mianowicie uczuciem ponownego zestresowania. - B-Boli... Proszę, p-proszę, zatrzymaj to, pro-proszę..! - Błagalny ton jakim teraz mówił był czymś czego z pewnością dorosły mężczyzna nie spodziewał się uzyskać kiedykolwiek z ust swojego najmłodszego syna, zwłaszcza w tego typu paskudnej sytuacji. 

\- Cśśśś, Tommy, spokojnie, musisz-musisz wytrzymać, za kilka minut twoje skrzydła powinny się w pełni uformować oraz po tym uwolnić, na ten czas będę tutaj z tobą, ćśśśśśś... - Nie zaprzestawał w swoich czynach, czyli dalszemu gładzeniu go po jego plecach, które wiedział iż z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaczęły boleć. Czas mijał nieubłagalnie wolno dla ich całej dwójki, dla Tommy'ego wijąc się w agonii, starając się jednocześnie pozbyć w jakikolwiek sposób tylko mógł tej nieprzyjemnej i bolesnej sensacji, a dla Phila szepcząc tylko wszelakie słowa komfortu jakie tylko mogły mu przyjść na myśli. Siedzieli tak, nie mając pojęcia ile też czasu upłynęło im na siedzeniu w tej pozycji, by też w pewnym momencie ich bolączki, Tommy poczuł jakby coś próbowało **wyżreć** mu się spod skóry. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, krzyknął, wydając z siebie nieludzko wysoki okrzyk, który próbował załagodzić jak tylko mógł niższy blondyn z ich dwójki. Przesunął ostrożnie swoją dłoń dotychczas masującą jego plecy i miejsce wybrzuszenia, by mogła ona powędrować na bok delikatnie nadal dotykając miejsca gdzie miały rozwinąć się jego skrzydła. 

Nastolatek niemalże łkał chowając swoją twarz w ramieniu starszego, czując jak coś przedziera się i próbuję uwolnić spod jego skóry, nie patrząc na to jak on tym się z tym czuł. Nie wiedzieli kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie stało się, a ogromna ilość krwi która temu towarzyszyła była równie wielka jakby właśnie w ich salonie doszło do jakiegoś okropnego morderstwa. Nikt o tym teraz jednak nie myślał, a Tommy tylko prosząc o to, żeby ból który sprawiały mu nowo co w końcu wystające spod centrum jego skóry złociste skrzydła w końcu zaprzestały tego wszystkiego żeby on w końcu mógł najlepiej pójść spać, by później wstać budząc się i jednocząc się z rzeczywistością dojść do wniosku, że całe te katusze były tylko jakimś złym snem.

\- Tommy, hej, Tommy, już jest dobrze, udało ci się, słyszysz? Już po wszystkim, masz teraz piękne złote skrzydła, słyszysz? - Odparł po chwili ciszy Philza, który teraz masował ponownie plecy swojego syna, by poczuć ja ten z każdą kolejną chwilą jest coraz bardziej wyczerpany, a jego ciało od całej tej sensacji zaczyna opadać bezwładnie w jego objęcia. Wiedział, że jedyne czego teraz młodszy pragnął to chwila spokoju oraz odpoczynku, a ten z kolei nie miał zamiaru mu też go odpowiadać, gdyż dobrze wiedział iż ten też mu się należał po tym wszystkim co dzisiaj przeżył. Delikatnie go podnosząc oraz kładąc go ponownie na kanapie, tym razem jednak na jego brzuchu, tak żeby jego nowy dodatek na ciele mógł w pełni się bez problemu rozprostować oraz nabrać swoich pełnych kształtów, podczas kiedy ten zmywał z nich później namoczoną wodą ścierką krew, która ostała się nadal na piórach. 

**\---BONUS---**

Wilbur oraz Techno raźnym krokiem wrócili do domu i chociaż zapewne teraz żaden z nich by się do tego nie przyznał, martwili się o swojego młodszego brata, mimo iż często nazywali go utrapieniem. Na dodatek do tego wszystkiego dochodziła seria telefonów jakie przez ten czas zdołał wykonać najstarszy, by kiedy w odpowiedzi uzyskać niż innego, aniżeli tylko głuchy telefon, zaniepokoić się coraz bardziej. Ufał temu, że jego ojciec będzie umiał zająć się najmłodszym członkiem ich rodziny, lecz z drugiej strony też jednak pozostawała w nim zawsze ta ostatnia nutka niepewności, która mówiła mu, że rzeczywiście coś złego mogło się im obojgu stać. Kiedy weszli zatem w progi swojego zacisznego miejsca, pierwszy co zrobili po zdjęciu zbędnej odzieży oraz odrzuceniu jakichkolwiek dodatkowych rzeczy (W przypadku Wilbura była to jego torba, a Techno kluczki od samochodu, które wylądowały na szafce na buty), było nic innego aniżeli natychmiastowe skierowanie się do salonu, tam gdzie ostatni raz widzieli swojego brata. 

Jakie też musiało być ich zdziwienie, kiedy pierwsze co rzuciło się im w oczy po wejściu do niego, nie był widok siedzącego na kanapie Tommy'ego, który najpewniej oglądając coś w telewizji przywitałby ich z pewnego rodzaju uśmiechem na ustach, a zamiast tego, spotkali się z leżącym na brzuchu nastolatkiem, który i rzeczywiście przeglądał coś w stojącym naprzeciw niego urządzeniu, jednak to co ich najbardziej zaskoczyło to ogromne i masywne złociste skrzydła, które teraz przyozdabiały jego plecy. 

Obydwojgu nowo co przybyłym mężczyzną zabrakło słów, a zdania które mieli wypowiedzieć zamarły im w ich krtani, powodując to, że ci nie mogli wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. Wilbur tylko niepewnie zaczął się jąkać, powtarzając w kółko kilka tych samych liter, jakimi było: _A, e, t, oraz y_ , a Techno tylko w międzyczasie przetarł swoje oczy, by upewnić się, iż to wszystko co teraz widział oby na pewno mu się przyśniło. 

\- Zadziwiające, co? - Z ich stanu wyrwał ich (Oraz lekko przestraszył!) głos Philzy, który pojawił się obok nich, nie patrząc jednak na nich, a na wspomnianego nastolatka, który leżał na wcześniej wspomnianym meblu. Sam najstarszy natomiast, trzymał dopiero co przygotowane kubki z gorącą herbatą malinową jaką miał właśnie podać do wypicia młodszemu blondynowi oraz samemu sobie, podczas kiedy ten będzie siedział na pobliskim fotelu obok niego. - To one były powodem, dla którego dzisiaj obudził się w takim fatalnym stanie, nie dziwię się temu teraz, wyrastanie skrzydeł dla mnie samego było dla mnie mordęgą. - Mówiąc to, wyminął stojących koło niego dwóch braci, by podejść do chłopaka, o którym przez cały ten czas mówili i po pomocy mu w skierowaniu się do siadu, wręczyć mu jego własny kubek z gorącą cieczą, by później usiąść na swoim ulubionym miejscu. 

\- Ja... On...! - W końcu po tylu próbach Wilowi udało się wydukać z siebie chociażby te słowa, by później zostały one zastąpione jego osłupieniem oraz niemalże euforiom na jego twarzy. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się obejrzeć ten już był naprzeciwko młodszego, by złapać go za jego dłonie oraz spróbować z nim powolnie, ale jednak spokojnie nawiązać konwersację, gratulując mu też od razu na początku. Technoblade natomiast tylko podszedł po pewnej dla niego niekończącej się chwili do ojca całej ich trójki, by zwrócić się wzrokiem w jego stronę i łagodnie tylko zapytać. 

\- Jak się czuję...? - Na jego pytanie, otrzymał z początku tylko krótki ewidentnie w swoim wybrzmieniu śmiech, który później szybko dogonił mały, ale przepełniony miłością uśmiech na twarzy. 

\- Było ciężko, ale dzielnie wytrzymał. - Różowo włosy tylko obserwował uważnie z boku zaistniałą interakcję dwójki rodzeństwa, która rozgrywała się przed nim, by w pewnym momencie przytaknąć i samemu dołączyć do ich interakcji. Nie spodziewał się, że w jeden z jego braci będzie hybrydą, która tak samo jak ich ojciec miał mutację, która sprawiała iż ten wyrastał skrzydła, jednak nie interesowało go to za bardzo teraz. Podobnie jak brunet, uklęknął on przed najmłodszym, by podpierając i kładąc jedną z swoich dłoni na jego kolanie spojrzeć mu w jego zmęczone tym wszystkim niebieskie oczy i odeprzeć niemalże rozbawionym głosem.

\- Wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej niż rano. - A śmiech, który uzyskał w odpowiedzi, odbił się tylko echem w jego głowie, pozostawiając po sobie miłą sensację dobroci oraz w końcu spokoju, jaki jego młodszy brat mógł po tym wszystkim zaznać. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich ojciec przecież nie zostawiłby ich samych sobie! Racja...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: TommyInnit, Wilbur  
> Uniwersum: Adoption AU, Świat Minecraft  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, Kwestie załamań nerwowych, Uczucie bezsilności/bezużyteczności

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

20.03.2007

Drogi tato!

Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę tym, że w końcu udało mi się do ciebie napisać! Możesz tego nie wiedzieć, ale papier który teraz czytasz został stworzony specjalnie przeze mnie, oczywiście z pomocą Tommy'ego, lecz nie taką dużą, ponieważ jak dobrze obydwaj wiemy mały ma tylko na ten czas trzy lata. Wbrew temu jednak, staramy się jak możemy! Wczoraj razem z Nikki poszliśmy nad jezioro, by w dwójkę nazbierać tam różnych kwiatów oraz zrobić z nich śliczne korony (Przynajmniej właśnie takimi nazwała je Puffy, kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, a ona opiekowała się małym Tommy'm!). Jak byliśmy już w domu zjedliśmy na spokojnie kolację, która składała się z szklanek mleka oraz zwykłych kilku kromek chleba posmarowanych dżemem truskawkowym. Dobrze pamiętałem, że taki jest on twoim ulubiony, dlatego też z uśmiechem na ustach powiedziałem tą informację Puffy, na co ona tylko powiedziała, że z takim nastawieniem powinieneś wrócić w mgnieniu oka! (Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale Puffy powiedziała podczas kiedy pisaliśmy list, że ładnie to brzmi, dlatego użyłem tego zdania! Dla mnie jednak lepiej by tu pasowały słowa: _Wrócisz jak najszybciej_ , ale ufam Puffy, dlatego się zgodziłem). Wiem, że pewnie jesteś bardzo zajęty swoimi podróżami wraz z Techno, jednak trzymam kciuki za to, że szybko wrócisz! Czekamy na ciebie z Tommy'm, jak ci się uda wrócisz jeszcze przed jego czwartymi urodzinami, które będą za około mniej niż miesiąc! 

Nie możemy się już doczekać twojego powrotu, ̶u̶ś̶c̶i̶s̶k̶i̶ uściskamy

Wilbur i Tommy!

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

23.03.2007

Drogi tato!

Dzisiejszy dzień był niesamowity! Do naszej małej wioski przyjechała furgonetka, która sprzedawała różnego rodzaju słodycze oraz drobne upominki z różnych stron świata. Pan sprzedawca jaki nią jeździł opowiadał nam różne historie, a inne dzieci z wioski tylko słuchały i śmiały się kiedy ten zademonstrował nam teatrzyk. To było coś niesamowitego! W pewnym momencie ktoś zadał pytanie ile ma Pan lat, a on odpowiedział pewną bardzo dużą liczbę, na którą tylko wszyscy rozszerzyliśmy oczy. Tommy jednak w pewnym momencie z lizakiem w ustach wszedł komuś w zdanie oraz powiedział, że Pan nie wyglądał na więcej aniżeli o̶s̶i̶e̶m̶n̶t̶ o̶s̶i̶e̶m̶d̶z̶i̶e̶s̶i̶o̶n̶t̶ osiemdziesiąt lat! Rozbawiło nas to wszystkich, zwłaszcza Pana, który nie wiem za co dał Tommy'emu pluszowego królika! Byłem naprawdę bardzo zazdrosny przez chwilę, ale później dzięki słowom Puffy zrozumiałem, że Tommy jest jeszcze przecież małym dzieckiem, ale też moim bratem, dlatego jak najbardziej to zrozumiałem. Miły Pan z furgonetki powiedział, że tak samo jak ty jest też podróżnikiem! Zgaduję, że już dawno go nie będzie kiedy wrócisz, ale obiecał, że wróci jeszcze do nas zanim się obejrzymy. Nie może złamać tej obietnicy, ponieważ obiecał to na mały paluszek, a jak Puffy mówiła, takich obietnic nie wolno za nic na świecie łamać!

Jak wrócisz to opowiemy ci razem z Tommy'm te wszystkie niesamowite opowieści jakie powiedział nam miły Pan z furgonetki! Kochamy,

Wilbur i Tommy!

PS: Tak jak poprzedni list ten tak samo pomagała mi pisać Puffy, ale obiecuję, że następny postaram się napisać sam!

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

30.03.2007

Drogi tato!

Przepraszam, ale skłamałem! Ten list też pomogła mi napisać Puffy, mimo iż naprawdę bardzo chciałem zrobić to sam. Nie wiedziałem w pewnym momencie jak napisać pewne zdanie, przez co rozpłakałem się, żeby Tommy mógł pójść z tym do Puffy, a ta mogła przyjść z Nikki. Obiecała mi, że nie ma co się martwić i to nie wstyd, że potrzebuję pomocy przy napisaniu go, bo podobno każdy duży chłopiec też kiedyś będzie potrzebował pomocy. Powiedziałem jej, że to kłamstwo ponieważ ty i Techno przecież zawsze radziliście sobie świetnie sami zanim wyruszyliście w podróż, ale po pewnym czasie tylko przytaknąłem na słowa Puffy oraz pogodziłem się z myślą, że potrzebuję pomocy. Miły pan z furgonetki odjechał jakieś siedem dni temu z tego co mi powiedziała Puffy, ale zanim to zrobił wręczył nam jeszcze po jednym cukierku, a Nikki dał uroczą przypinkę z owieczką mówiąc że to na szczęście! Była naprawdę urocza i spodobała mi się, powiedziałem jej też, że ślicznie na niej wygląda, na co ona powiedziała, że moja czapeczka też leży na mnie dzisiaj wyjątkowo ładnie. Tak się cieszyłem kiedy to powiedziała! 

Dzisiaj nie mam ci nic innego do powiedzenia, przepraszam że przez tak długi czas nie pisałem, ale byłem zajęty! Uściskam,

Wilbur.

PS: Dzisiaj tylko ode mnie, bo Tommy poszedł do Tubbo na nocowanie.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

02.04.2007

Drogi tato!

Pracujemy dzisiaj w pocie czoła! Za niecały tydzień Tommy ma urodziny, dlatego praca u nas wrze pełną parą! Przy o̶k̶a̶z̶i̶j̶ okazji dzisiejszy list piszę z̶p̶ zupełnie sam! Puffy tylko sprawdziła go pod względem gramatycznym oraz czy zdania napisane p̶r̶z̶e̶z̶e̶m̶n̶i̶e̶ przeze mnie się ładnie składają, ale oprócz tego napisałem go samodzielnie! Byłem z siebie taki dumny i chociaż popełniłem już te parę błędów podczas przepisywania go, to i tak jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że w końcu udało mi się do napisać samemu! Może też nie uwierzysz, ale jest bardzo późno kiedy to piszę! Dzisiaj przez cały dzień pomagaliśmy w kuchni Puffy. Głównie ja, bo Tommy jedyne co robił to zlizywał pozostałe ciasto na ł̶y̶r̶z̶c̶e̶ łyżce jakie zostało i podkradał razem z Tubbo, który do nas przyszedł czekoladę na ciastka. Puffy na nich tylko nakrzyczała w pewnym momencie, jednak nagrodziła ich krótko po tym, ponieważ obydwoje zaczęli płakać. Mimo tego, bawiliśmy się świetnie! W pewnym momencie przyszła też Nikki, która nazbierała mnóstwo kwiatków i zrobiła z nich wianek, który mi dała, cieszyłem się naprawdę że to zrobiła! Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się wrócić przed urodzinami Tommy'ego, wszyscy nie możemy się doczekać twojego powrotu kiedy im powiedziałem, że na pewno wrócisz właśnie w jego urodziny!

Dobranoc,

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

08.04.2007

Drogi tato,

Ja naprawdę tylko na chwilę. Wiem że pewnie masz mnóstwo ż̶e̶c̶z̶y̶ ̶r̶z̶e̶c̶z̶y̶ żeczy na głowie ale jeśli chciałbyś wrócić do domu, albo zastanawiasz się nad tym to to jest właśnie idealna pora. Tommy ma jutro urodziny a mimo że mu tłumaczę że pewnie gdzieś dzielnie walczysz z jakimś smokiem wraz z Techno to na pewno być nie zapomniał o urodzinach Tommy'ego. Czekamy na ciebie i na to aż jutro wrócisz. Dzisiaj bez opowieści oraz konkretnego pożegnania,

Wilbur.

PS: Pisałem ten list puźno w nocy i Puffy go nie sprawdziła dlatego pewnie jest w nim masa błędów, wybacz mi za to.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

10.04.2007

Drogi tato,

Dlaczego nie było ciebie na urodzinach Tommy'ego? Były one wczoraj, co prawda bawiliśmy się na nich świetnie, ale moim zdaniem to nie było i tak to samo bez Ciebie. Puffy powiedziała pod koniec dnia kiedy wszyscy już poszli do łóżek, że na pewno gdzieś tam jesteś i robisz coś naprawdę bardzo ważnego, że nie mogłeś przyjść do nas. Nie wiem co byłoby bardziej ważne od urodzin Tommy'ego albo moich, bo moim zdaniem to totalna głupota że Puffy tak powiedziała, ale uwierzyłem jej ponownie na słowo ponieważ jej ufam. Oprócz tego na urodzinach oczywiście nie obyło się bez tortu! Upiekliśmy go sami z pomocą Nikki, której mama jest piekarzem, a ona sama chcę iść w jej ślady. Był pyszny! Wyszedł naprawdę dobry, a w pewnym momencie kiedy rozdawałem kawałki ciasta na talerzykach musiałem dać jeden naprawdę bardzo ładnej dziewczynce o imieniu Sally! Poczułem się w momencie kiedy to robiłem bardzo dziwnie, jakbym miał zaraz zwymiotować, na co Tommy się tylko zaśmiał, a Puffy wraz z Nikki rozmarzonymi spojrzeniami powiedziały tylko że to miłość. Moim zdaniem to totalna głupota, nie ma takiej opcji żebym się w niej zakochał!

Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócisz do domu opowiesz nam mnóstwo bajek na dobranoc związanych z twoimi i Techno przygodami,

Wilbur i Tommy.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

03.06.2007

Drogi tato,

Wybacz że przez taki czas do Ciebie nie pisałem. Byłem zajęty szkołą, w której zaczęli nam zadawać naprawdę mnóstwo prac domowych. Z jednej strony to dobrze, bo w końcu poprawiłem swoją umiejętność pisania przez co teraz sam mogę pisać listy bez pomocy Puffy! Patrząc jednak z drugiej perspektywy, miałem mniej czasu, by spotykać się z swoimi znajomymi z naszej wioski, przez co trochę zaniedbałem swoje znajomości. Oczywiście cały czas jestem z nimi w kontakcie, po prostu nie bawimy się już razem tak wspólnie często jak kiedyś. Nie martw się jednak, obiecałem sobie jak i im, że będę robić to już częściej, bo w końcu osiągnąłem swój cel i już sam mogę pisać i wysyłać do ciebie listy! Oprócz tego, poprzysiągłem sobie, że zaczną częściej rozmawiać z Sally, Nikki oraz z Tommy'm żeby nasza przyjaźń się tylko bardziej umocniła. 

Muszę kończyć, bo obiecałem właśnie dzisiaj Tommy'emu że pomogę mu złapać żuki w pobliskim lesie. Uściskam,

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

14.06.2007

Drogi tato,

Relacje moje jak i też innych dzieci z wioski polepszyły się. Co prawda był taki jeden dzieciak, który miał na imię Eret oraz ciężko było nam się dogadać, jednak na całe szczęście później bez problemu znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Poza tym, w końcu spotkałem się sam na sam z Sally i powiedziałem jej kiedy byliśmy nad jeziorem jaka jest ładna, i że w przyszłości jeśli to się nam uda chciałbym być z nią w związku. Musiało to zabrzmieć strasznie głupio kiedy wychodziło to z moich ust, dlatego jedyne co zrobiłem po wypowiedzeniu tych zdań to schowałem swoją głowę w swojej bordowej czapce, która czułem jak po woli zaczyna spływać się z moją twarzą. Sally natomiast tylko uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że też by chciała spędzić ze mną resztę swojego życia, przez co wracając do domu trzymaliśmy się za rękę, a jak Puffy mnie zobaczyła jak wracaliśmy powiedziała, że miałem na ustach ogromny uśmiech. Oczywiście jej zaprzeczyłem, ale nie przejąłem się tym jakoś bardzo. Nadal wierzę, że gdzieś tam jesteś i po prostu czekasz na to, aż nadejdzie dobry moment żeby do nas wrócić razem z Techno.

Może gdybyś zrobił to w tym tygodniu załapiesz się jeszcze na sernik jaki Puffy zamierza upiec z nami w ten weekend. Uściskam,

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

15.09.2007

Drogi tato,

Gdzie jesteś? Wczoraj były moje urodziny. Na nie też nie przyszedłeś. Spodziewałem się wraz z momentem kiedy zdmuchiwałem świeczki, że wejdziesz przez drzwi oraz powitasz mnie tak jak kiedyś zdejmując swój śmieszny kapelusz oraz kucając rozłożysz swoje ręce bym mógł się w ciebie wtulić razem z Tommy'm. Pomijam fakt, że w mojej wizji leciały mi jeszcze łzy szczęścia, były mało istotne. Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tak? Czy coś się stało, że nie wróciłeś do nas, pogniewałeś się na nas? Chcę wierzyć, że po prostu siedzisz gdzieś razem z Techno w jakiegoś rodzaju jaskini oraz poprzez to że nie macie jak sprawdzić czasu zapomnieliście o tym, która to już nastała data. Zaczynam wątpić w to, czy kiedykolwiek wrócisz, jednak nadal gdzieś w głębi chcę w to wierzyć.

Pozdrawiam,

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

17.02.2008

Drogi t̶a̶t̶o̶ ojcze,

Nie przyszedłeś i na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Spędziliśmy je samotnie, znaczy nie aż tak bardzo ponieważ była z nami Puffy oraz Nikki i Sally, ale i tak moim zdaniem była to najbardziej samotna gwiazdka jaką miałem. Nie szkoda ci tego wszystkiego, tego że nie możesz spędzić z nami świąt, z swoją rodziną tylko podróżujesz gdzieś po świecie razem z Techno? Wiem, że to on od zawsze był twoim ulubieńcem, ale nie sądziłem, że do tego stopnia, iż zapomnisz o nas. Może jednak wcale nie zapomniałeś i przeklinasz siebie w głębi ducha tylko dlatego, że nie zjawiłeś się by być z nami i obdarować nas w ten ważny czas swoją ojcowską miłością. W̶i̶e̶r̶z̶ę̶,̶ ̶ż̶e̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶ ̶w̶ł̶a̶ś̶n̶i̶e̶ ̶j̶e̶s̶t̶.

Pozdrawiam,

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

08.07.2008

Drogi ojcze,

Znowu przegapiłeś urodziny Tommy'ego. Nie wiem, czy byłem po prostu głupcem wierząc w to, że jednak przyjdziesz do nas w jednak te zasrane urodziny, czy też nie. Zależy tobie w ogóle na nas? Czy przez cały ten czas śmiejesz się do siebie jak jakaś perfidna szuja, którą pewnie jesteś. Czy w chociaż jednym momencie jak podróżowałeś, pomyślałeś o nas? Oczywiście, że pewnie nie. Zgaduję że nawet nie spojrzałeś na nas nawet przez chwilę, nie przeszło ci przez myśl nawet to że tęsknimy, a tylko siedzisz w tym swoim zamkniętym świecie nas traktując jak kompletne gówno.

C̶z̶y̶ ̶t̶y̶ ̶w̶ ̶o̶g̶ó̶l̶e̶ ̶o̶ ̶n̶a̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶m̶i̶ę̶t̶a̶s̶z̶?̶

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝  
╔══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╗

10.12.2011

Phil,

Nienawidzę cię. Moja nienawiść skierowana w stosunku do ciebie jest większa aniżeli jakąkolwiek bym kiedyś posiadał. Chcę żebyś najlepiej zniknął z życia jak i mojego jak i Tommy'ego, żeby nigdy cię w nim nie było, ale wiem że tak się nie stanie. Wiedziałeś że Tommy nadal uważa cię za figurę ojca, że wierzy nadal że kiedyś wrócisz? Wiem że tak się nie stanie, jesteś za bardzo zadufany w sobie by teraz wrócić po tych wszystkich latach. Kurwa, ile to już było?! Nawet nie chcę już nawet tego liczyć, bo jedynie wiem że zrani to jeszcze bardziej moje serce. Wyprowadzamy się, nie szukaj nas bo i tak nas nie znajdziesz. Uciekamy z tej zasranej wioski, która przykuła za sobą więcej złych wspomnień, aniżeli by mi się to spodobało. Zostań w swojej zapyziałej norze w jakiej jesteś i najlepiej nigdy nie pokazuj nam się na oczy. Pewnie nawet tego nie przeczytasz, zignorujesz ten list tak samo jak i poprzednie które ci wysłałem.

**Nie wracaj.**

Wilbur.

╚══════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ══════════╝

\---

Wilbur tylko poprawił swój krawat jaki dopięty był do jego odświętnego wojskowego garnituru, by mógł zaczerpnąć tylko chwiejnego wdechu oraz zamknąć na chwilę oczy. Czuł w kościach jak uczucie determinacji, ale też drobnej nawiązki strachu zaczyna przeszywać oraz kroczyć po woli po jego plecach, w brew temu jednak podnosząc swoje powieki nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Ścisnął najmocniej jak tylko mógł swoją dłoń w pięść, by po sekundzie móc na nią spojrzeć oraz zobaczyć jak ta zaczyna robić się cała sina, ponieważ jego uścisk by tak mocny, że nie dopuszczał do siebie żadnego dopływu krwi. W pewnym momencie jednak poczuł na sobie czyjeś ramię, czyjś ciepły i znajomy mu dotyk, który dodał mu w tej trudnej dla niego sytuacji otuchy, jaką zdecydowanie w tej chwili potrzebował. Spojrzał w bok, by móc tam dostrzec nikogo innego, aniżeli swojego syna, któremu oddałby całe swoje serce. Boże, gdyby tylko słowa były w stanie umieścić to jak bardzo go kochał oraz darzył miłością był pewien że już dawno oddałby dla niego cały swój świat. Żałował tego najmocniej na świecie, że Sally w tej chwili nie mogła być tutaj razem z nimi, że musiała się pożegnać z tym światem w wyniku powikłań jakie miała podczas porodu. Do tej pory nie rozumiał dlaczego zgodziła się na zajście w ciążę i nie powiedziała mu nic o jego sytuacji, sprawiając iż zostawiła go w aktualnym miejscu, gdzie zdany był na samotne wychowanie ich kochanego syna. Wbrew temu, ufał jej bezgranicznie, zdecydował się powierzyć resztę swojego życia by zapewnić ich małemu zwycięzcy wszystko czego jego własny ojciec nie mógł, czego mu samemu zabrakło w dzieciństwie. Spoglądając w jego oczy, ścisnął tylko mocniej jego dłoń oraz czuł jakby był na skraju łez, jednocześnie znajdując w tej stresującej sytuacji chociaż krztynę szczęścia jaka była mu potrzebna.

\- Wilbur... - Łagodny głos jego syna odbił się tylko dźwięcznym echem w jego głowie, by tylko mógł po chwili zniknąć oraz zostawić po sobie niebywałe ciepło na jakie czuł jakby jego serce miało się w tym momencie i tutaj roztopić.

\- Fundy... - Powiedział, podchodząc do niego bliżej, by móc poczuć jak mówiony chłopak przytula go w pewnej niespodziewanej chwili do niego oraz pozwala pogładzić mu jego delikatne futro. Mężczyzna tylko wtula się w niego bardziej, pozwalając by przyjemne uczucie ciepła oraz rodzinnej bliskości otuliło go wzdłuż i wszerz, a on sam oddał się w pełni tej chwili.

\- Wierzę, że ci się uda, jestem pewien. - Odpowiedział, odrywając się w końcu od niego, a w jego oczach kiedy się spotkały można było zobaczyć małe łezki szczęścia jakie szybko zostały wytarte dłonią jego ojca, która przekazała z ponownym dotykiem dozę ojcowskiej miłości. Przytakując tylko, odszedł od niego i pewnym krokiem wszedł na piedestał na jakim miał właśnie wygłosić swoją przemowę, ogłosić swój sukces życiowy do jakiego przez cały ten czas dążył i po stoczeniu tylu wojen oraz bitew, w końcu im się udało. Odchrząknął tylko, pukając przez chwilę w mikrofon, by sprawdzić czy ten działa i mów zacząć mówić.

\- Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj... By ogłosić wspaniałą dla nas nowinę. - Rzekł, by tylko spojrzeć na zebrany przed nim liczny tłum mieszkańców jacy znaleźli swoje miejsce oraz dom w tym wspaniałym państwie jakie zbudowali. - Po tyłu wojnach, po tylu przebytych walkach... - Czuł jak w jego oczach zaczynają się zbierać łzy, jak dech w jego piersiach zaczyna zostać zabrany przez wszystko to, co miałby za chwilę powiedzieć, dlatego bez chwili namysłu kontynuował. - W końcu możemy ogłosić niepodległość, moi drodzy, **L'manberg** **jest tutaj dla was!**

Zszedł z swojego miejsca, a jedyne co mu towarzyszyło to głośne okrzyki oraz gratulacje jakie zostały mu posłane wraz z końcem jego krótkich słów. Niedługo zapewne zostanie poproszony by jeszcze wygłosić ją jeszcze raz, tym razem dłuższą jednak na razie się już tym nie przejmował, pragnął cieszyć się tą chwilą jaka była mu dana i skorzystać z niej w pełni najbardziej jak tylko było mu to dane. Chciał być chociaż raz w życiu szczęśliwy, a w końcu po tylu latach próby sięgnięcia po ten zakazany owoc mi się udało. Przytulił się ponownie do swojego syna, gładząc swoją drżąca ręką jego głowę oraz tylko kładąc się tylko delikatnie na jego ramieniu, uśmiechnął się i poprzez łzawiące oczy powiedział.

\- Obiecuję, że teraz będzie tylko lepiej... - A Fundy mu uwierzył.


	13. Moja przystań [1/1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od tak długiego czasu, w końcu dane mu było zaznać wolności, na której tak bardzo mu zależało w tym popapranym miejscu, w którym przyszło mu spędzić życie, lecz też je stracić na rzecz własnych marzeń oraz celów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postacie: Tommy  
> Uniwersum: Dream SMP  
> Wiek: 16+  
> Ostrzeżenia: Przemoc, wulgaryzmy, śmierć postaci

\- Słuchaj Dream, dobrze wiemy, że jesteśmy skazani dla siebie, póki Sam nie przyjdzie nas stąd uwolnić, zatem schowaj swoją dumę w kieszeń I WSPÓŁPRACUJ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! - Kiedy słowa te padły z ust blondyna jedyne co mu pozostało to tylko zaczerpnięcie chwiejnego kontrolnego wdechu, za którym po chwili nadeszło zasiane w nim kiełkujące właśnie teraz ziarnko paniki. Wbrew temu jednak, starał się utrzymać spokój, bo przecież to nie było tak, że był w celi właśnie z mężczyzną odpowiedzialnym za większość zbrodni popełnionym na serwerze, prawda? Czuł jak przez całą tą popapraną sytuację jedyne czego mógłby się teraz utrzymać oraz dotknąć to on sam i te przeklęte kilka ziemniaków schowanych głęboko w jego ekwipunku, które zaczynały wywoływać już u niego mdłości po którymś razie, kiedy je spożył. 

Chęć najprostszego i najzwyczajniejszego w tej chwili skosztowania nawet tej zwykłej zupy ziemniaczanej, która była specjalnością jego najstarszego brata brzmiała bardziej zachęcająco niż same suche warzywo, które właśnie trzymał w dłoni. W pewnym momencie nawet spoglądania to na nie, a na mężczyznę stojącego przed nim zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a mroczki przed oczami jakie zaczęły go nachodzić od momentu przyjścia w to miejsce zaczęły się jeszcze bardziej nasilać niż zazwyczaj. Nie będzie kłamać, nie czuł się za dobrze. Kurwa, nawet był skłonny do stwierdzenia, że jego aktualnie samopoczucie jak i zdrowie psychiczne już dawno osiągnęło swoją granicę w przekonaniu co do limitów, jednak wiedział, że nie mógł się tak po prostu poddać. Przecież miał hotel do pokazania innym, dzieło nad którym tak ciężko on i Sam pracowali! Schował dlatego swoją dumę głęboko w głębi siebie, ignorując jej donośne jęki w samym środku, by móc zarzucić piorunujące spojrzenie swojemu współlokatorowi w tym potwornym miejscu oraz czekać na to, aż ten przemówi. 

\- Pierdol się. - Powiedział, kiedy nie usłyszał po długiej czasy żadnego słowa odpowiedzi od drugiego, by momentalnie dostrzec u niego wbrew maski jak ten się naprężył lekko, co świadczyło o jego zmianie swojego nastawienia do niego. O nie, nie, nie, nie zamierzał on jednak dać mu teraz po tym wszystkim dojść do słowa, dlatego też zanim kasztanowy blondyn zdołał cokolwiek od siebie powiedzieć, wykrzyknął na pozostałych siłach, jakie miał w płucach. - Pierdol się, pierdol się, pierdol się, **PIERDOL SIĘ!** \- Wykrzyknął znajdując w miejscu swojej klatki piersiowej nagły nieprzyjemny uścisk, który nie dodał mu ani grosza otuchy w tej sytuacji. Zignorował go szybko, nie miał zamiaru, nie chciał pokazywać swoich żadnych słabości, swoich żadnych oznak bólu, nie przy tym, kto w pierwszej linii rzeczy doprowadził go do stanu, w jakim kiedyś był, z jakiego do tej pory nie mógł się otrząsnąć. 

\- Stul pysk Tommy, sam się pierdol. - Warknął momentalnie wyższy, by móc podejść do chłopaka, zasłaniając tym samym źródło światła jakie było w pokoju, rzucając na jego osobę nieprzyjemny oraz niebezpieczny cień, który dodawał mrożącej krew w żyłach grozy temu momentowi. Pociągnął go jednym, lecz też zwinnym i prostym ruchem za wykończenie górne jego koszulki, by zbliżając ich twarze do siebie był w stanie wykrzyknąć z siebie agresywnie kilka słów, które dodał od siebie. - Męczę się z tobą w tym zasranym miejscu od praktycznie samego początku, zatem po prostu się zamknij i chociaż raz wiedz gdzie jest twoje miejsce.!

\- Słuch-

\- **NIE OBCHODZI MNIE CO MASZ DO POWIEDZENIA!** \- Tommy nie musiał mówić jak bardzo w tym momencie zaczął się bać o to co się stanie następnie. Nie musiał wspominać o tym, iż w tej jednej i szczególnej chwili jego życie praktycznie przemknęło przed jego oczami. Chciał coś powiedzieć, cholera, tak bardzo chciał, ale czuł że to był właśnie jeden z tych zasranych i wyjątkowych momentów w jego życiu, kiedy bał się. Bał się niemiłosiernie, prosząc tylko ktokolwiek był i ktokolwiek był Bogiem tego przeklętego miejsca, by mógł wyjść stąd cały i zdrowy, a osoba stojąca przed nim niech najlepiej gniła w tym miejscu, do końca swojego żywota. - Kurwa Tommy, to przez ciebie jesteśmy w tej sytuacji, to przez ciebie ja tutaj jestem, ty tutaj jesteś, **SPÓJRZ PRAWDZIE W OCZY TOMMY, TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA!**

Sam nastolatek jednak nie mógł dużo powiedzieć. Spoglądał tylko w te dwie puste kropki jakie były jego jedynym punktem zwrotnym, by przez jego myśli mogło zacząć przebiegać mętlik myśli dotyczących słów wypowiedzianych przez mężczyznę naprzeciwko. To była jego wina? Nie, to nie może być prawda, przecież przez cały ten czas to Dream był tym złym! Przez cały-przez cały ten czas to właśnie Dream udawał bezbronnego, by później mogła wyłonić się z niego jego prawdziwa manipulacyjna bestia jaką był, która nie miała zamiaru w najbliższym czasie się też schować. Przełknął głośno ślinę, jednocześnie też próbując ukryć pewnością siebie swoje własne przerażenie w oczach, by z problemem, ale jednak wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku drugiego oraz odpowiedzieć mu, to co tak naprawdę o nim myślał. 

\- Dream, to wszystko **TWOJA WINA!** \- Jego policzki i oczy piekły, czuł że brakowało mu bezcennego powietrza właśnie w tym złotym momencie, a jego własne ciało jakby zaczęło mu nagle odmawiać posłuszeństwa w tej chwili, powodując u niego ból na całym obszarze ciała. - To twoja wina, że powstała wojna, to twoja wina, że zostałem wygnany, sam przyniosłeś na siebie taki los, **WIĘC NIE MÓW MI ŻE TO WSZYSTKO JA!**

\- Gdybyś podejmował lepsze decyzje oraz nie był taki lekkomyślny, **Wilbur by jeszcze żył.** \- Coś w nim pękło na te słowa. 

Nie mógł złapać gruntu pod nogami, czuł jakby spadał, czuł się że nie może dotknąć podłogi, czy on właśnie upadł? Czy on upadł, czy on upadł, _czyonupadłczyonupadłczyonupadłczyonupadł-?!_ Nie. Czuł grunt, czuł jak mieszkanka tlenu z innymi odczynnikami wchodzi do jego płuc, był na ziemi, czuł ją, czuł jej zimno, czuł jej szorstkość, lecz też gładkość, czuł jak jest śliska. Czuł i to się liczyło. 

Próbował wstać, jednak nie mógł, nie potrafił się przemóc, ale nawet nie wiedział kiedy z jego oczu zaczęły lecieć grube słone łzy, przysłonięte poczuciem jego własnej złości. Nie zorientował się nawet kiedy Dream się nad nim nagle pojawił, w swoich pomarańczowych więziennych ciuchach, by przykucnąć nad nim oraz jego żałosnym stanem, do jakiego go doprowadził. Tommy nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, czy też mimiki, jednak nie musiał być jakoś wielce wyszkolony w tej dziedzinie, czy też znać na długo Dream'a, by wiedzieć że na jego ustach malował się okropny sadystyczny uśmiech. Brzydził się nim, nienawidził go, **bał się go.**

\- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy Tommy, kiedy Sam po nas przyjdzie, korzystam z okazji i stąd uciekam, a ty tutaj zostaniesz. - Jego dłoń powędrowała powolnym ruchem na tylne zapięcie od jego maski, które podtrzymywało przedmiot znajdujący się na jego górnej części ciała, zasłaniając go. Blondyn nie musiał długo czekać by dostrzec niebezpieczny uśmiech jaki posyłał mu starszy. Nie musiał długo czekać, by oczy, na które teraz spoglądał przyprawiły w jego żyłach krew w nich płynącą do momentalnego zatrzymania się w tym co robiły.

 **Ich szmaragdowy blask go przerażał.**

\- Zostaniesz tutaj sam, zupełnie sam na zawsze. Nie musisz nawet zaprzątać swojej głowy tym, że ktoś będzie o tobie pamiętał, nie przejmuj się. - Przybliżył swoją dłoń do jego szczęki ściskając ją mocno, podnosząc na swój poziom, tak że ich twarze były praktycznie centymetry od siebie, a oddechy mimo, iż niespokojne miały w sobie pewnego rodzaju truciznę, którą zaistniała dwójka napajała się coraz bardziej z każdą minioną sekundą. - **Wszyscy i tak cię nienawidzą.**

\- **ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!** \- Nie wiedział kiedy, ale jego ciało zareagowało. Wstał, czując jak adrenalina przepływająca przez jego naczynia krwionośne niczym narkotyk, pozostawiając po sobie nowo nabytą siłę i chociaż wiedział, że nie na długo, pragnął z niej skorzystać puki tylko mógł. Odkaszlnął mocno, wiedząc że z każdym kolejnym wdechem i wydechem jego narządy wewnętrzne zaczynają tracić swój własny sens w działaniu, by przetrzeć rękawem tylko swoje zwilżone słonymi łzami poliki oraz spojrzeć w dół na Dream'a, który leżał teraz na ziemi w wyniku uderzenia jakim go obdarzył. Cały drżał, próbując utrzymać się najdłużej jak tylko mógł na nogach, pragnął zemsty, jednak nie mógł przecież dać się ponieść temu wszystkiemu. _Jak wyjdzie wszystko się ułoży_ , obiecywał sobie. 

**Szkoda, że już nigdy nie dojrzy światła.**

Coś go przygniotło, albo raczej też ktoś. Człowiek, przez którego to wszystko się działo, człowiek, który doprowadził do tego wszystkiego najwyraźniej tak samo jak on miał już dość. Niestety, obydwaj mieli dwa kompletnie inne poczucia granicy, które rozumieli. Silny uścisk jaki go przyszpilił natychmiastowo do śliskiej nawierzchni sprawił tylko, iż ten uderzył się po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia o swój kręgosłup, wydając przy tym pełen bólu jazgot, świadczący o jego granicach wytrzymałości. Próbował się wyrwać z jego objęć, szarpiąc się, kąpiąc na boki, robiąc **_cokolwiek_** , byleby tylko uciec z tego piekła w jakim się znalazł. 

**Wszystko jednak szło na marne.**

\- Dre- **Agh--!** \- Próbował z siebie wydusić resztkom sił jakie mu zostały, starając się wykrzesać chociaż to jedne głupie słowo typu: ,, _Wybacz_ ", bo może właśnie wtedy ciemnowłosy blondyn, by go puścił, widząc jego aktualny stan. Może dałby mu odejść, może pozwoliłby mu jeszcze przez te kilka chwil skosztować tego w tej chwili słodkiego posmaku mieszanki tlenu, jaka byłaby dla niego zbawieniem. Nie miał jednak sił, czuł że powoli z każdym następującym po sobie momentem zaczyna mu brakować czegoś i nie chodziło mu tylko tutaj o wcześniej wspomniane powietrze. 

Jego wszystkie drogocenne wspomnienia, które do tej pory gromadził w swojej głowie, obiecując sobie, że kiedy dorośnie w końcu będzie mógł prowadzić spokojne życie razem z innym członkami ich małego światka, mignęły mu przed oczami. Mimo iż bał się tego co ma zaraz nastąpić, pogodził się z tym natychmiast, tak po prostu, godząc się z tym. Czy był tchórzem? Tak, do tego wielkim. Bał się twarzy swojego ojca, swojego brata który jeszcze żył, swoich przyjaciół... Nie wiedział. Nie był to jednak moment na rozważanie swoich wszystkich dotychczasowych win. Dlatego też, uśmiechając się po raz ostatni na wszystko co udało mu się przeżyć przez swoje marne szesnaście lat, wyszeptał po raz ostatni imię jego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był z nim przez cały ten czas na dobre, czy też na złe, by móc zostawić go już samego w tym okrutnym świecie, jakim rządził najwyraźniej Bóg bez skrupułów oraz serca.

\- Wybacz Tubbo... - Wyszeptał te drogocenne dla niego słowa, by w końcu po raz pierwszy w życiu móc poczuć się wolnym. 

\--- 

Philza nie uważał się za najlepszego ojca. Nie był praktycznie wcale kiedy jego synowie go potrzebowali, zostawiając ich skazanych samych sobie, kiedy to ten zdecydował się pójść z najstarszym z ich rodzeństwa na wyprawę, która zajęła mu zdecydowanie dłużej, aniżeli by to preferował. Wbrew temu jednak, tak samo jak każdy dorosły człowiek, starał się jak mógł by zapewnić swojej pozostałej adoptowanej dwójce synów najlepsze życie jakie tylko mieli, zaznając jednak w tym wszystkim granic. 

Zdziwił się też niesłychanie zatem, kiedy dotarły do niego wiadomości o tym, że Tommy został uwięziony w więzieniu z człowiekiem, który to też na pierwszym miejscu doprowadził go do stanu ruiny, z którego tak bardzo Phil mimo, iż tego nie ukazywał starał się go wyprowadzić. Łapiąc się za swoją głowę, próbując ukoić oraz zatopić swoje nerwy w herbacie przygotowanej przez Techno czekał z niecierpliwością na dzień kiedy to też jego najmłodszy syn zostanie wyprowadzony z tej puszki Pandory, by móc powrócić do nich. Chciał mu powiedzieć jak bardzo się o niego martwił, jak bardzo był głupcem że pozwolił mu wyjść i pójść do tego przeklętego więzienia na pierwszym miejscu. Czekał zatem cały w nerwach kilka godzin po otrzymaniu wiadomości przez komunikator od Sama, który pełnił funkcję głównego strażnika w więzieniu, przykryty kocem podarowanym mu przez różowo-włosego. Wpatrując się w ciepło jakie biło od kominka będącego przed nim, rozluźnił swoje skrzydła, otrzymując przez cały ten czas zaniepokojone spojrzenia od Techno, które dodawały mu w pewien dziwny i osobisty sposób otuchy. Nagle jego komunikator zadrżał, na co on tylko oczekiwał, wiedząc i też, że przecież musi być to wiadomość zwrotna przysłana od Sam'a, który miał mu do przekazania dobre wieści dotyczące tego, iż udało mu się wydostać blondyna całego i zdrowego z tego piekła. 

**Upuścił przedmiot, który trzymał po przeczytaniu paru prostych słów.**

Zaczął oddychać, próbując łapczywie nabrać powietrza do płuc, sprawiając w jednej chwili, iż ten rozpoczął mieć mroczki przed oczami, a całe jego ciało zaczęło mrowić, powodując to że był niemalże przekonany co do tego, że zaraz gdyby nie dłonie drugiego mężczyzny będącego z nim tutaj przez cały czas, już dawno by zemdlał. Próbował go uspokoić, klęcząc przed nim, a gdy to zrobił na podłodze usłyszeć można było charakterystyczny stukot jego obcasów, które odbiły się w jego uszach dźwięcznym echem, zostawiając po sobie tylko głuchą ciszę, która zaczęła go przytłaczać. 

\- Phil? Phil! Phil, musisz się uspokoić, co się stało?! To Sam? Co ci odpisał? - Nie ważne jak bardzo próbował nie mógł-nie potrafił wypowiedzieć żadnych konkretnych słów, które miałyby świadczyć o tym co się właśnie stało, o tym czego się właśnie dowiedział. Jedyne zatem co zrobił Techno po pewnym momencie nieudanych prób uspokojenia swojego ojca, kiedy ten też trzymał się za swoja głowę, opierając się jednocześnie oraz spoglądając zdruzgotanym wzrokiem w sufit, wyciągnął swoją drugą wolną ręką (Pierwsza była zajęta trzymaniem tej Phila, jako gwarancję tego, że ten nigdzie się nie wybierał) po komunikator starszego, by dowiedzieć się, co też musiał tam przeczytać. 

**TommyInnit został zamordowany przez Dream'a.**

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Bóg szkarłatu poczuł, jakby zawiódł kogoś, mimo też iż nie czuł się danej osobie nic winny.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli macie jakieś zamówienia co do opowiadań, śmiało piszcie! Postaram się je odczytać jak najwcześniej oraz spełnić wasze oczekiwania co z nimi związane. Ostrzegam jednak, im jesteście mniej konkretni, tym dajecie mi większe pole do popisu oraz tym bardziej mogę ponieść się fantazji, zatem jeśli chodzi wam o coś konkretnego, opiszcie to!


End file.
